


Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back

by KajikaLoisa



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Athletes, Comedy, Cutie Jimin is forever love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idk what i'm doing, Jimin has a secret, Jimin is a sanior, Jungkook is a frehman, M/M, Oral Sex, Park Jimin Is Bad at Feelings, Plot Twists, this is my first time writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 93,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KajikaLoisa/pseuds/KajikaLoisa
Summary: When it happened I was terrified. I couldn’t eat. I couldn’t sleep. I was a cliché. I looked at myself in the mirror and in my eyes was a look I had never seen before: confusion, mystery and, yes, happiness. I had fallen in love.OrIn which Jungkook finds himself listing down the things that he learned in life.Cliches that are very very true:-It's who you know-Looks can be deceiving-Don't count your chickens before they've hatched-Everything happens for a reason-Actions speak louder than words-Beggars can't be choosers-When it rains it pours-Time heals all wounds-Love is blindNote: I don't have a beta so, excuse mistakes in grammar and confusing in the scenes :)





	1. Stop putting your relationship status as "it's complicated."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on on cliché stories. I decided to take some break from heavy drama and psychological allegories because it’s taking quite a toil on me (hahahahaha). A little bit of light hearted, and fluffy stories wouldn’t hurt a bit, right? Please do support this fanfiction and our boys always. They’re working and giving their best to satisfy and entertain us. Anyway, this story would just simply about a cliché love story between Jungkook and Jimin…with a twist along the way. (wink)

"Hey, Jungkook, we're having a campfire on the beach. Is there any way I can call you back later?" My best friend, Taehyung, asked me as he answered my call. I was bored out of my mind, and this was my last attempt at entertainment. 

"Yeah, that's fine." I told him. "I was just calling to say hi. Have fun with Namjoon." 

"Thanks! He says hi, by the way." He told me cheerfully. The two of them were so in love it was sickening 

"Tell him I say hi back." I told him, adding as much cheer to my tone as I could. We were barely okay again, the last thing I needed to do was piss him off by not acting like his dumb boyfriend hung the moon in the sky. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" 

"Definitely. We still need to talk about classes and stuff. I want to make sure we're in at least one together since we decided not to live together." 

"Sure." I mustered up as much enthusiasm as possible. "Have fun." 

"Thanks, Jungkook!" I could hear Taehyung and Namjoon laughing in the background before he even disconnected the call. 

With a sigh, I tossed my cell on my bed and groaned. Summertime boredom had finally crept in. While you would think that as an 18 year-old living in Busan, I would be having the time of my life enjoying freedom before college, I was actually completely bored out of my mind. I had always been someone who liked school more than breaks, mostly because my parents were never around. There was only so much fun you could have by yourself. At least at school I had friends to hang out with. I had Taehyung. 

Taehyung had been my best friend since our freshman year in high school, and up until recently, our friendship had been effortless. Then, in our final semester, he started dating one of the most popular kids in school, and we began to fall apart. There was some drama with someone I was sleeping with, and it all just blew up in my face. I was so angry at Taehyung for so long, I almost lost him altogether. Luckily, shortly after graduation, he reached out to me, and we managed to work it out. 

And it wasn't that I didn't like Namjoon. He was actually a really great guy, and surprisingly, very nice. He was great for Taehyung, and he obviously cared for him. He made this big, grand gesture at graduation, and the two of them had been inseparable ever since. They were currently shacked up in Ilsan, enjoying a summer of love and bliss until we all went to college. At least they were going separate ways in a couple weeks. Namjoon was going to Seoul National University, and Taehyung was going to Yosei with me. Even though the two schools weren't far apart, it would be nice to have Taehyung as a friend back, regardless of whether we lived together or not. 

I wanted to be happy for them, but I couldn't help but be a little jealous. Everything always seemed so effortless for Taehyung, and everything WAS effortless for Namjoon. They made this perfect couple that made it through every challenge that was thrown out them and ended up making things better because of adversity. I had always had an inkling that Taehyung was gay, but I had kind of thought that I would be the one to convince him of that. I had spent years imagining us as a couple. Never in my wildest dreams had I dreamed that Kim Namjoon would be the one to change his persuasion. It was a little frustrating. 

Meanwhile, I couldn't keep a guy happy if I tried, my last relationship was a total flop, and I was bored out of my mind in this penthouse apartment in Busan. My father was off on another business trip, and my mother usually does summer abroad to avoid reality for a bit, so I was left alone in this monstrous apartment with nothing to do. I had spent the day lounging on the pool on our rooftop, but that was boring by myself, and I could only subtly stare at the pool boy from behind my sunglasses for so long before even that lost its appeal. 

I let out a giant sigh and made my way to the shower. Maybe I would go out tonight and give my fake ID a try. I had bought it for the weekend at the beginning of the summer, and it had worked like a charm there. Hopefully, it would have the same luck in Seoul. I was blessed with dark features, which tended to make me look slightly older than I actually was, but Busan bouncers were a bit more exclusive than some of the gay clubs in a major weekend. All I could do was hope that it would work. 

After I showered, I took one last chance on my cousin Hoseok. He was 21, and always up for a night out of dancing. Lucky for me, he answered on the first ring, and agreed to meet me outside one of my favorite places in an hour. Now that my night plans had turned around, I was excited for a fun evening out. I have no idea what the nightlife will be like in Busan, and I wanted to shake my groove thing as much as possible over the next week before I moved. 

As promised, Hoseok was already waiting for me outside the club, chatting it up with a couple of guys waiting in line. He was probably one of the most social people I have ever met in my life, and I knew we would have a great time. "Hey, Jungkook!" he yelled as he saw me approach, and rapidly made his way over to me to give me a spine-crushing hug. "You look awesome. You're going to break a lot of hearts tonight."

He grabbed my hand and drag me to the front of the line. Hoseok knew everyone in this town, and I wasn't even remotely surprised when he went up to the bouncer and hugged him, had a small conversation with him, and gave him his own kiss on the cheek before he allowed us behind the velvet rope. The audible protest from the rest of the people in line became muffled by the deep bass of the club as we entered. I had only been here a handful of times on their 18+ nights, but I always had a good time, and there were usually quite a few attractive guys. The crowd was noticeably older than any of the times I had been here, so I would consider that a good sign. I didn't need a hook up, I just wanted to have fun. Older guys wouldn't look twice at me. 

Hoseok dragged me over to a booth at the edge of the dance floor before signaling a cocktail waiter over for a drink. "First round is on me." He announced, ordering us a couple of tequila shots and margaritas. "So, why did you want to go out?" 

I shrugged. "Just needed to get out of the house, I guess." I told him, giving the dance floor a quick glance over. "I've been going a little stir crazy all summer.' 

"When does Taehyung get back?" 

"He and Namjoon come back on Wednesday, but we leave for school on Saturday, so I doubt all that time between will be sent with me. I'm sure he will want to spend time with his father and Namjoon before he leaves. We'll be able to see each other all year." 

"But you guys aren't living together anymore, right?" 

"No. After the whole thing with Jin, it just got too messy. Plus, he has this whole thing with Namjoon, and I spent enough time this year being the third wheel to that love fest. I don't want to put pressure on that this year too. It's better for both of us if we get out and meet other people anyway." 

He nodded in understanding. "I can see that. But honestly, Jungkook, it's probably for the best. You've been in love with him for so long. You need to go out and find someone who sees just how amazing you are." 

"I'm not in love with him." I muttered, but he gave me a look and I shook my head. "I'm over that. We’re just friends. That's all we'll ever be." 

He gave me a sympathetic look, making me realize that he saw right through my bullshit. "You'll meet someone awesome in college, Jungkookie. Just wait and see. I mean, look at me and Ilhoon. I thought that Ilhoon breaking up with me was the worst thing to ever happen to me, but in reality, it was great, because I never would have met Suga and we wouldn't be where we are now." Hoseok was right.

When his high school sweetheart broke up for another guy halfway through freshman year, he was devastated, but then he met this guy Suga who was perfect for him, and they were the cutest couple ever. Maybe I did have a chance at this after all. I'm sure there would be tons of available guys in college, and I could meet someone who offered way more than high school romance. I could find something bigger, something better. But I'm sure Hoseok already knew that-he knows pretty much everything. 

"Okay, you win. I do have feelings, but I'm going to let it all go. They're happy. I need to be happy for them and then find my own damn happy ending." 

He gave me a warm grin and patted my knee. "You will. But enough of this, let's just have fun tonight!" I whole heartedly agreed, and we made our way out onto the dance floor after downing our shots and drinks. 

Nothing ever made me feel better than being out on a crowded dance floor. I'm not sure if it's the music itself, or the freedom I feel when I get to move however I feel, or the anonymity of being out there surrounded by strangers. No classmates referring to me as the gay kid but then propositioning me for blowjobs behind closed doors. No guys telling me they love me and then hitting on my best friend. Just me, the music, and my clear mind. The hours flew by and Hoseok kept the drinks flowing, and the happy buzz I had pushed all former thoughts of loneliness and jealousy so far away they weren't even remotely on my mind anymore. 

I drifted away towards the men's room, and as I struggled to cross the crowded dance floor, I realized just how drunk I was. After I relieved myself, I felt the buzz of my cell phone in my pocket. "Hey, Kookie. Suga called and I haven't had the chance to talk to him all day, so I took off. Have fun and get home safe. Xoxox". I sighed as I realized Hoseok had left me too. Always a bridesmaid, I thought to myself. Always alone. 

I glanced at the clock on my phone and realized it was already 1 am. The club would be closing soon anyway, so it was probably time to go. I had started to make my way across the dance floor when someone crashed into me, sending me sprawling onto the floor. The air left my lungs as I hit the hard laminate, and in my confused daze I didn't even realize someone picked me up by under my arms. "I'm so sorry." A thin voice rumbled in my ear as they straightened me out. "I didn't see where I was going. I was in a rush to get away from someone." 

I shook my head, clearing the shock from my system. "It's fine. No harm done." 

"I feel terrible. That's what I get for trying to make a rapid departure." He chuckled. 

I took that chance to glance down at this stranger. He was several inches smaller than me, with dirty blond hair and incredibly brown eyes I wanted to dive into and swim around in forever. His features were impossibly perfect, and he looked like he had just stepped off the pages of a magazine. I had to actively tell myself not to drool at the site of him. I didn't dare check out his body, because I just knew that would be perfect too. There was no way that someone with a face that perfect had a flawed body. 

I had to get away. I didn't need to get caught ogling this beautiful man and ultimately get rejected by him too. "It's fine." I reiterated. "Really." I went to move around him, and I had almost succeeded, the club exit in site, but I was yanked back when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. "What the hell?" I snapped, my words falling quiet as I looked up at his face. He looked ghostly pale, and panic filled his beautiful eyes. The way the serenity in them had disappeared made me anxious and nervous. 

"I need your help. Kiss me!" He exclaimed, tugging me closer. 

"What?" There was no way I heard him right. 

"Please." He pleaded. "I'll explain later." 

"I..." My words were cut short by the smoothest lips I had ever felt pressing against mine, catching me completely by surprise. His mouth pressed against mine with an urgency that wasn't necessarily filled with lust, but some other level of desperation I couldn't quite interpret. His hands were gripping me tensely, holding me close to him. I meant to push him away, I really did, but when I put my hands on his shoulders to push him off, I ended up pulling him closer instead. I just couldn't help myself. I mean, obviously he was a stranger I had literally just crashed into in a nightclub I shouldn't have even been allowed in in the first place, but there was something about the way his mouth moved against mine that sucked me in. I hate to sound cliché and say I was seeing fireworks, but there was something far more intense than that. I was lost in a swirling sea of sensation, a complete symphony roaring through me as his lips teased at mine, his hands resting on the sides of my face, holding me to him. 

It was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced. 

This was the sort of thing that I had imagined would happen when Taehyung finally realized he should be with me. There was even a brief moment in time when I thought that Jin, my ex, and I would share such an incredible connection. But no, that's not how my life goes. Instead, I get some anonymous club rat to kiss me and get my blood pumping in a way I had never experienced. 

I jumped back as the stranger was ripped away from me, tearing me from my dreamlike sequence of events. "Minnie?" I vaguely heard someone calling out beside us. "Minnie!" I looked to my side and saw a guy gripping the stranger's arm, looking none too pleased about the private show he had just been privy to. "What the fuck are you doing?" 

"Oh. Hey, Taemin." The stranger responded with a shrug. "How are you?" 

The second guy look pissed as hell, and I couldn't help but look back and forth between my mystery kisser—Minnie, apparently-and his friend. "What the fuck are you doing?" The angry guy spat out. 

"Just hanging with my new guy." Minnie told him. "What are you doing here? I thought you moved to Seoul." 

"I'm back for the weekend." Taemin retorted. He sounded like a petulant child, and I couldn't help but bite back a grin. Taemin noticed, and turned his anger towards me. "So, you moved on already, huh?" He glared at me, and I had to actively resist the urge to roll my eyes at him. "I thought you wouldn't be able to find someone so quick." 

"Yeah, well, I'm happy." Minnie told him, circling an arm over my waist. I grinned down at him, having caught on that he needed me to piss off his ex with him. Without a word, I leaned up and kissed his cheek, nuzzling against him. 

"Ugh." Taemin grunted. "Whatever." With a dramatic spin on his heel, he took off and disappeared in the crowd on the dance floor. 

As soon as he was gone, I turned to Minnie and raised my eyebrows at him. He groaned and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. "I know. It was pathetic. I'm pathetic." 

Something inside me broke, seeing him like this, and I had to take pity on him. After all, I knew how he felt. After Jin dumped me for bigger and better things, he lived to torture me about it. Even after he was expelled for a video prank on Namjoon and Taehyung, he felt it was necessary to pick on me, and remind me how he would always be able to do better than me. It hurt, knowing that someone you once cared about could be so vicious and overtly aggressive whenever you came face to face. "You're not pathetic." I assured him. "But you do owe me a coffee to explain whatever the hell that was." I joked, bumping his hip with mine. "Come on. I know a place down the street." 

He nodded, and followed me out the main door to the club. Even though the club was closing in about an hour, there was still a line of people waiting to get in. I was definitely lucky that Hoseok was with me, or I probably never would have made it in, and I definitely would have had the fake taken away. Jimin trailed a foot or so behind me as we walked a couple blocks towards a 24-hour diner I liked to frequent during school breaks when my family was too busy to hang around. Once we were seated across from each other in a corner booth, hot coffee steaming before us, I finally dared to ask him what that whole scene was all about. 

He sighed and stared down at the table. I had to feel pretty bad for him. I had felt similar after Jin ended things with me, and it was not a good feeling. "Taemin is my most recent ex." He explained. "He broke it off a couple weeks ago, and I just haven't recovered yet. It's a little pathetic that I am still so wrapped up in it, but he left me so abruptly, I just didn't see it coming. I think the fact that he was talking marriage one day, and then telling me he had met someone else and was moving to New York the next, it kind of threw me off." 

"He sounds like an ass." I muttered. 

"He's a good guy, really." Jimin argued. "He just wasn't good for me." 

"That's not true." I argued. "No one worthwhile should ever make you feel so shitty. He's a jerk for leaving you like that, and he's a jerk for what he did to you tonight. There was no need to confront you like that in there, and he certainly didn't need to make all those jabs at you. So what, he moved on. He thinks he's hot shit because he can move on and crush someone without thinking twice about it? That doesn't make him a bigger man. It makes him an asshole." I realized how hypocritical I was being, considering a large part of me secretly hoped that Jin would come back for me, desperate for me to love him again. 

Minnie stared at me, scrutinizing my face for a moment. "You sound like you've had some experience in this area." 

"I have. Tons of it. I also tend to pick the wrong guys. My most recent ex dumped me, hit on my best friend, and then tried to blackmail him over it. I was torn up about it for a long time, but I realized it wasn't me that did anything wrong, and it was a powerful thought. I still hate when it bothers me." 

He looked at me for a moment again, seemingly memorizing my face. "Well, he's a fool for letting you go." 

I snorted at that. "You don't know the first thing about me." 

"Maybe I know all I need to know." He grinned. 

"Yeah, cause knowing my name wouldn't be helpful." I laughed. 

He joined me, his laughter a welcome sound after the gloomy expression he had on previously. "What Is your name?" He asked. 

"Jungkook." 

"Jimin." He returned. 

"I heard that guy call you Minnie." I told him, taking a big gulp of coffee, letting the caffeine rush through my blood stream as I watched him. He really was the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. He had the beachy surfer dude look to him, but at the same time, he seemed refined, as if he was used to being well put together. I found it all intriguing, but I was leaving in less than a week. There was no need to make new friends in Busan, especially since I wasn't planning on returning between semesters. Quite frankly, I wouldn't mind getting as far away from Incheon as possible. I needed to find my own place in this world, no more hiding behind bad relationships and elusive parents. 

"He's the only one who ever calls me Minnie. Everyone else calls me Jimin. I actually prefer that. It helps me come across as an actual man and not some 18 year old kid anymore." He laughed. 

I balked at his statement. I know I looked little older than 18, but it was still my actual age. I couldn't imagine that Jimin was that much older than me, but I guess he didn't realize that I was in the club illegally. He probably thought he was out having coffee with some guy his age. Who knows, maybe he thought he was going to get lucky. 

My own thoughts sent me into a tailspin. If he made a move, would I go with it? All the blood rushed to my groin as my mind went off in a thousand different directions, trying to figure out what all the different outcomes of this night could be. It wouldn't kill me to have a casual hook up before I left for school, get it out of my system before I am face to face with Taehyung again. Then again, I'm sure that there would be tons of gay guys at Yosei and I could find someone there pretty easily. I just had to keep reminding myself that I was worth it. I had value. Any guy would be lucky to have me.


	2. If I told you that you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook finds himself enjoying a cute company .

Either way, looking across the table at Jimin, taking in his chiseled features and decided, what the hell? I leaned across the table and looked him straight in the eyes. "Looks like you're all man to me." I flirted, holding his bright brown gaze with my own. His cheeks flushed, but his grin totally switched over to a cocky smirk, and I knew that the seed had been planted. Who cares how old he thought I was? I would never see him again after tonight. 

"So, what's your story?" He switched gears. "No boyfriend at home that you left behind tonight?" He asked as he sipped at his coffee. My eyes tracked the movement of his lips and throat, enthralled with the flirty shift this conversation had taken. It had been so long since I could just have fun with a guy. 

"No boyfriend." I told him. 

"Good." He grinned. "So, what do you do for work?" 

I gave him a crooked grin. I didn't really want to lie right off the bat but there was no way I could tell him I wasn't even a freshman in college yet. "College student." I landed on. "How about you?" 

"Same. Heading back in a few days." Neither one of us dared to go any further. We didn't need more details than that, in all honesty. I think we were both on the same page, so I decided not to push. "Do you want to get out of here?" He finally asked. "We can take a cab back to my place." 

"I can do you one better. My place is around the corner, and no one is there to disturb us." His eyes flashed dark, and I felt the pleasure that was yet to come trickle through me in a direct shot to my dick. This was hardly like me. I was normally the shy one, the one who let people come to me, but for some reason, with Jimin it felt like I was the aggressor. The realization made me instantly withdraw, waiting for him to make the next decision. 

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." 

Without a word, I followed him out of the diner and we walked down the street in a comfortable silence towards my apartment. I took the time to really study him, totally lost as to how a simple evening out had turned into this strange connection. I should actually be kind of grateful that Hoseok left, otherwise, I wouldn't have had the chance to crash into this gem. When we reached my parents' building, I greeted the doorman and led Jimin to the elevator. "Fancy." He stated as the doors closed, with a grin that made me realize he was joking. "You live here alone?" 

"No, my parents are out of town. I just spend breaks here." There, technically not a lie. "Come on." I told him, taking his hand and leading him down the elaborately decorated hallway and to my parents' condo. The place was just as I left it, its emptiness feeling almost sterile. It was quite obvious that this was not a home, but rather a place to use as a permanent address. Everything seemed cold and unlived in. Except for my room of course, but that just looked like a bomb went off in it. I had yet to pack anything for the move to Seoul, but I had a feeling it would be a last minute packing session regardless of any planning. "Want to sit outside?" I offered. 

He gulped, and I couldn't help but stare at that sexy neck and throat as he did so. I had never imagined a throat would be sexy, but seeing how it was one of the few patches of skin I could see, it would have to do. We went out onto the balcony, the warm Busan air hitting us as we stepped out of the door. I turned on a fan and we sat down on a pair of lounge chairs on the balcony that overlooked the city. From the 20th floor, we had a great view. I had spent many nights out here this summer, just thinking about life and my mistakes and my future. With a sigh, I settled back against the head pillow. "I have spent so much time out here this summer." I told him. 

"I can see why. It's gorgeous out here." He agreed. "You can see almost everything." 

"Yeah. It was a good place to get some peace of mind." 

I could feel his stare on me but didn't turn to face him. "You know..." He started off slowly. "I think this is the most pleasant evening out I've had all summer." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. I mean, I knew things would be different when Taemin and I were in the same place again. Since he graduated, he's been different. I guess once he left college he outgrew me." 

"Were you guys together for long?" 

He sighed. "Almost two years. I met him the first week of freshman year. He was a junior, and it was cool that he noticed me. We were both from Busan, and it was a connection that we had that made everything so easy. We could travel back and forth together, and our families got along. He was just so dialed in to everything, and everyone loved him. Yet, for some reason, he chose me." 

"He made a good choice." 

"Obviously not. He broke up with me, remember? For another guy." 

The self-deprecation in his voice hit me hard, and it was so much like everything I had ever thought about myself, I instant felt that in that moment, we bonded. We were two birds of a feather, me and Jimin. I pushed myself up and spun in the lounge chair until I was facing him. "Well, that was a bad choice. On his part. Not every relationship is going to be a winner." 

He gave me a small smile. "I'm normally not like this." He told me, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe it. I could hardly believe it myself. I was never the one who was put together. "I'm usually not so...whiny." He grinned. 

"We all have our moments." I assured him. 

"Seems like you don't." He grinned. 

I could hardly hold back my laugh. "Please. I'm a train wreck myself, don't be fooled." I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees, my face several inches away from his. "And for your information, I happen to think that you are sexy as hell, and that guy is missing out." I told him in an uncharacteristically bold move. 

The flash of lust that crossed Jimin's eyes shot straight to my groin, and as I watched his bright brown eyes darken to the color of a stormy sea, I became even more aroused. He leaned forward as well, until our faces were less than two inches apart. "I have to agree with you on that one." He told me. "That wicked mouth has been torturing me since I first laid eyes on you." 

"Tortured, huh?" I teased. 

"Absolute torture." He agreed, moving in closer. I felt my breath hitch in my throat, and before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine again, just as soft and plump as the first time, but this time with the taste of coffee mixing with his own intoxicating flavor. The kiss was soft and shy, a complete 180 from the one we shared at the club. Jimin’s hands snaked through my hair, holding me close to him as we kissed from across the gap between our chairs. 

It took a moment, but he finally got braver and pressed his tongue to the seam of my lips, pushing my mouth open for his continued exploration. I eagerly allowed him to enter my mouth, letting out a gasp as his strong tongue danced with mine. There was something special about the way that he kissed me, and I don't know if it was because it was new and exciting, or because it was going to be just for one night. Either way, I let myself get lost in the way it felt as he held my face in his hands and simply kissed me. 

I'm not sure how long we even sat there just kissing, stretched out across two lounge chairs. I didn't even realize how cramped I was getting from the position until Jimin pulled away and I sat back, my muscles stiffly protesting the sudden change. The separation didn't last long, though, because Jimin stood up immediately and pulled off his shirt. I stared in awe at the six pack I had no idea he was hiding under his dress shirt, and the way his chest was perfectly dressed with two dusky nipples sitting atop a finely defined chest. This man was sexy as hell. Every time I saw something new, I was more attracted than ever to him. 

My free viewing was interrupted by Jimin pulling me to my feet by gripping my shoulders. This little man is fit. How had I missed that before? He moved my weight around with the same ease you would use to toss a box of graham crackers onto a table. I wasn't a big guy or anything, but I know he went to the gym. He quickly pulled my own shirt off over my head before his lips reattached to mine, instantly diving in to a more intense kiss than before. Without separating our mouths, he landed back down on the lounge chair with me on top of him. We had ended up in a semi-reclined position, and I shifted until I was straddling his thighs, leaning into him and kissing this sexy stranger like my life depended on it. 

I stayed in the position I was in while Jimin rubbed his hands up and down my back. The whole thing was relaxed and enjoyable, rather than a desperate rush to the finish line. It almost felt like he was savoring this moment. I had never had a one-night hook up treat me so sweetly or tenderly. Even though he had seemed somewhat earnest before we started, he had completely shifted into someone who's as going after what he wanted, and it pleased me to know that he wanted me. 

I gasped out in pleasure as Jimin's hands moved down to my ass and gently pushed me closer to him, putting both of our erections in contact through the layers of our pants, sending a wave of pleasure through me. I pressed my hips forward, so we brushed up against each other with a little more pressure, and groaned out as I began to rock my hips against him. 

Jimin pulled his mouth from mine, only to trail his perfect lips down my neck to my collarbone. He gave me a gentle nip before soothing the skin with his tongue. I was panting above him, struggling to hold myself up in the awkward position we were in on this chair. They were obviously not designed for two people, and it was hard to move around, so I focused on simply bucking my hips against him, hoping to get as much contact as possible. His impressive length was rock hard under me, and as soon as I found the perfect angle to thrust against him, I kept at it in a steady rhythm while he trailed his mouth over every inch of skin that he could reach in our position. We didn't speak a word as we continued to rock back and forth into each other. 

"Fuck." He moaned out. "You're so fucking sexy." He slid his hands down to grip my waist and with a well calculated motion, he managed to roll us over in the chair without knocking us off the narrow strip of fabric. He expertly reached back and let the head of the chair down, so I was flat on my back with him on top of me, settling in between my legs before I even realized what was happening. Without a word, he took my hands and raised my arms above my head, pinning me down with one hand. He used his other hand to spread my legs further, urging me to wrap my legs around his waist. All the repositioning worked out well, because the new angle left him pressed firmly against my cock, and I moaned out at the thought of just how badly submitting to him in this position turned me on. Gone was the shy Jimin from the diner, replacing that version of himself with a man who was confident in bed. He obviously knew what he was doing. 

All coherent thought left my mind as he began to rock into me through both of our pants. Luckily, mine were tight skinny jeans and I felt every ounce of friction against my cock. I let out a stream of incoherent rumblings as our cocks rubbed together through fabric. I couldn’t move my arms as he held them down firmly above my head, and his mouth was placing teasing kisses all over my neck and face as he pushed his hips into me as if he was fucking me through our clothes. My cocked constraint in desire, desperate for me to be inside of him, but what he was doing to me felt too fucking good to tell him to stop. He let go of my wrists and pushed himself up off me. "Put your hands behind your head." He stated plainly. It didn't sound like an order per se, but the command made me shiver with delight and I eagerly did what he said. I watched as he kissed his way down my stomach, dipping his tongue into my navel. I couldn't hold back my moan as he nipped at my hip bone and began to pull my pants down. I held my breath as the fabric stopped moving and began to kiss back up my stomach. 

"Tease." I muttered. He chuckled, and then gently but down on my nipple as he climbed back up until his face was right above mine. 

"You're pretty damn cute." He told me, kissing the tip of my nose. 

I wrinkled my nose at his compliment. "Cute?" I laughed. "A minute ago, I was sexy. I feel like cute is a downgrade." 

He just laughed, settling his groin against mine anymore. "You can be more than one thing you know." 

"Fine." I laughed. "In that case, you're hot as hell but also a cocktease." 

He just grinned before leaning down and kissing me again. As his tongue worked into my mouth, I slid my hands out from behind my head and gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. We settled back into a comfortable rhythm, and it amazed me just how well his body fit against mine. He was smaller than me by few inches. I was in shape from swimming in high school, but he brought it to a new level. His shoulders were broad, he had perfectly toned biceps, and his chest and stomach were to die for. I longed to run my tongue along every ridge of his abdominal muscles, and I let my mind wander to what his skin would taste like after a long workout. 

"You're thinking about something awfully hard there, Jungkook." Jimin laughed as he nipped at my jaw. "What's going on in that head of yours?" 

"Nothing." I muttered, not wanting to reveal the fact that I was considering future hook ups when the plan was for this to be just a one-night thing. 

Jimin just grinned at me. "Like I said. You're cute." I tried to hide my blush, but that just made him laugh more. 

I needed a way to make him start messing around again. My dick was hard as a rock, and there were still far too many layers of clothes between us. Suddenly, I had a brilliant idea. "Want to go for a swim?" I offered, raising my eyebrows at him. 

"A swim?" Jimin repeated, staring at me like I was crazy. 

I laughed. "Yeah, come with me." I grabbed his hand and pushed him off of me before dragging him around to the corner of the balcony where there was a staircase to the roof. Being in the penthouse had its perks, even if I could hardly tell you what my father looked like these days. On the roof was a lap pool that was installed a few years ago when my father was trying to make up for the fact that he was never home and had missed the state championship swim meet. The pool was perfect for hot Busan summer nights, and in the winter we had it heated so I could swim whenever I wanted. I knew I wasn't going to be a professional athlete, but swimming was where I felt the most at ease. 

"Holy shit." Jimin breathed out. "Your place is insane." 

I just shrugged, not wanting to have to have that conversation with him. "So, you want to go in?" I asked again, getting ready to push my pants down. He looked hesitant for a second, so I grinned at him before shoving my pants down, standing bare before him. His eyes went wide as he gawked at me, but before he had a chance to really stare at the goods, I turned and dove into the cool water. When I resurfaced, he was standing close to the edge, looking unsure about his next move. "Well? Are you coming in?" 

"Naked?" He asked, staring at me. I'm sure all the good stuff looked fuzzy and distorted from the water and lack of lights up here, but it certainly didn't stop him from trying. 

"Yes, naked." I grinned. "Come on. It's fine. I bet you look hot as fuck naked and wet." I winked at him, and it seemed to relax him a little bit. He pushed off his jeans and boxers, stepping out of them gingerly before he jumped in and joined me. When his blonde head returned to the surface for some air, I moved closer to him. "Nice, isn't it?" 

"I have to say I have never gone swimming on a roof at 2 am with a stranger before." He smiled at me. 

"First time for everything." I splashed water at him before sinking under the surface and swimming away. I was pleased to see that he followed me, and we spent a good chunk of time splashing around and goofing off. I was right-the sight of him naked and wet was hot as fuck. After he finally loosened up and relaxed a bit, he was hanging out near the edge of the pool. I swam over to him and pressed against him until his back was against the wall and there was skin to skin contact all the way down the lengths of our bodies. "I was right, you know." I teased him, placing a kiss at the top of his sternum. The muscles of his chest glistened in the moonlight from the water, and I was glad that we were having this adventure. This was so different from the hook ups at school with guys who wanted to meet in obscure places and were then ashamed that I blew them or I fucked them. This was someone who had wanted to talk to me, wanted to come home with me, and didn't care that people saw us together. I am pretty much done with the whole closet routine at this point in my life. Granted, we were never going to see each other again, but it was kind of nice to not have to worry about people seeing us later and having to hide it. 

I could feel his erection against my hip bone, so I reached between us and gently started to stroke him, the water acting as a natural lubricant for me. His eyes closed for a moment as his breathing became labored, and I knew I was doing something right because he was clearly enjoying it. "Fuck." He whispered, opening his eyes and staring into mine. He didn't break our state as I continued to massage his length with a light grip, stopping every now and then to rub my thumb over his slit. I couldn't tell if he was leaking because of the water, but the thick rod in my hand was definitely hard and there was no denying that Jimin was enjoying it. I reached up to start kissing his neck, loving the way his pulse was racing under my lips. "Oh, God." He whimpered, encouraging me to pump faster. He had one hand gripping the concrete edge of the pool, the other tight around my waist, keeping me pressed against him despite the buoyancy of the water trying to pull me away. Finally, with a prolonged drown, Jimin threw his head back and his body shook with a powerful orgasm. I stroked him to completion, not stopping until he moved my hand from the sensitive skin of his shaft and placed it on the wall beside him. 

Jimin gave me a shy grin as he struggled to catch his breath before leaning in and kissing my mouth again. "Holy fuck, that was amazing." He breathed out against my skin. 

"That was nothing." I taunted, hoping he wasn't too spent to continue. It had been a pretty powerful orgasm, but I was hoping he wasn't the kind of guy who would get off and get out. He just chuckled and went back to kissing me, his hands rising up to grasp my hair. The gentle tug was a welcome distraction from my own hard on, and I couldn't wait to see what he would do about it. 

It didn't take me long to figure it out. Jimin pulled me a few feet over to where the water was shallower, and we could both stand comfortably with our shoulders above water. "Do you do this often?" He asked. It didn't come across as judgmental or condescending, but like he was just asking out of curiosity. 

I squirmed under his stare. "Not recently." I admitted. "I was dating a guy, but since he broke up with me, I haven't much felt like hooking up with anyone else." 

"His loss." He stated simply before his mouth was back on mine again. I could safely say that there was no way I was getting tired of his kisses anytime soon. He used the perfect amount of pressure, and he knew just where to place his hands to tease without pushing too far. He had me teetering on the edge just long enough to think I was going to go crazy with lust before he slid his hand in a way that would ease the tension inside me. Without saying anther word, he grasped my hips and slid me out of the water, placing me on the edge of the pool with my groin pretty much right in front of his face. I have to admit that the way he effortlessly moved me was a huge fucking turn on, but I didn't have time to think about it because before I knew it, his mouth was wrapped around my cock head and I was falling back onto my elbows on the hard tile lining the roof.


	3. You're so hot, I'd Instagram you without a filter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night grows as two bodies share the same warmth.

"Fuck." I breathed out as he pulled off me and kissed the inside of my thigh. "You are good at that." 

He just chuckled before lifting himself out of the pool and laying down beside me on the cool tile. "That was a first for me." He confessed. 

"What? No way. You were too good at it." 

He just laughed. "Not blowing you. Hooking up in a pool. Hooking up with a stranger, actually." He said sheepishly. "I've always been a sex only once I'm in love kind of guy." 

"I don't normally do the stranger thing either." I admitted. "But I'm glad I did. That was fucking awesome." His laugh was the only response. 

I'm not quite sure how long we sat there in the dark, staring up at the sky. The night was clear, and you could see miles of starlit sky. It felt so peaceful up here. You could hardly hear the street noise, and because it was part of our house, no one else came up here. We had all the privacy we could ever want, and I often took advantage of that fact. This was my happy place, and I was more than happy to share it with Jimin. Not even Taehyung had been up here. It was a sanctuary for me, and it had never seemed right to come all the way out here with him. Yet, lying here with a total stranger, I felt completely at ease, completely at home. 

At some point, we finally decided to gather our clothes and move inside. As I shut down the lights on the balcony, I saw that Jimin was getting back into his pants, and the feeling of dread I always got when I was alone in this big empty apartment hit me like a freight train. I took a deep breath to mentally prepare myself for the fact that he was running away from me already, just like everyone else always did. "I should probably get going. It's pretty late." He announced as I walked back into the living room. 

"Yeah." I agreed. "I'm sure you want to get going." 

He tilted his head and stared at me as if he was trying to figure me out. "I had a really nice time tonight." 

"Me too." I shrugged, staring down at the ground. I wanted a one-night stand, I certainly got one. 

"You want to do it again sometime?" He asked shyly. 

I looked up at him, and his brown eyes were full of hope, and it made me realize that maybe, he felt this connection was possibly a little deeper than I originally imagined too. It felt almost...serendipitous.

"Why don't you stay a little longer?" I suggested, moving closer to him. He gulped and took a step back, but his back bumped into the wall and he was trapped between me and the wall. I put my hands in both of his and pulled them out to the side while pressing up against him. He didn't respond, but leaned down until his mouth hit mine, and within seconds, we were grasping at each other like horny teenagers, our hands all over each other all over again. I slid my hands to the top of his pants and pulled his shirt out. "Come to bed with me." I offered, pressing my lips to his jaw and moving them over to his ear. He sighed with content as I tasted the skin there, traces of chlorine still coating his skin, mixed with a taste unique to him. 

He didn't say a word, but rather, quietly offered me his hand and followed me to my bedroom. The cleaning lady must have been in today because the floor was actually clean, and all of my clothes right were neatly stacked on my desk to put away. It was probably the only time I have ever been happy when she touched my stuff, but mostly because I don't look like a pig because of her. Jimin glanced around, but didn't say a word as he dropped my hand and turned me around, so I faced him. I waited in needy silence as he slowly dragged his hand over my bare chest before he finally took his shirt off again. I just grinned at him and reached for his pants buckle, shoving them down along with his briefs before I backed up until my knees hit the bed. He quickly took over and grabbed onto my hips, effortlessly tossing me onto the bed and climbing on top of me. His hands were all over me, and in a Namjooner of minutes, we were both completely naked all over again. 

In a move that exuded pure power, I flipped him over onto hi back and spread his legs wide while rolling him up onto his back. I grabbed a pillow and shoved it under his hips, and my cock began to weep as my intentions became perfectly clear to him. He grabbed onto his legs and held them back for me as I settled over him.

"Condoms?" He asked, his voice gruff with lust. I knew he could feel my cock pressing against him, wet with his own juices. My stomach lurched as I realized just how tight he is and how great I was bound to feel inside him. I had been getting kind of worried that he was too passive for me and might not be the bottom I was hoping for, but once we got into the bedroom, is whole demeanor had shifted into the powerful yet fragile I was notoriously attracted to. He had seemed so sweet and earnest before, but this was a side I could totally appreciate.

I took charge and grabbed stuff from the drawer. He watched as I ripped a condom open with my teeth and rolled it onto my length with ease, pleasantly surprised when he turned his attention back to me and started teasing me with his fingertip. He laid back in anticipation as I lowered my mouth to his shaft, teasing my head as I finger gently pushed inside. He gasped as the pressure rapidly subsided and I continued to move it inside him, thrusting in and out as I moved my mouth down to suckle. I added a second finger, and he had to bite back a moan as digits filled him. 

"You're so tight," I whispered against his skin. "You're going to feel amazing." 

"Stop teasing,” he I moaned out. "More. Please." He moaned out as my fingertip brushed against his prostate. 

I didn't make him wait for long, lining myself up and slowly inching into his ass as he stretched around me. “Fuck." Jimin moaned out as I settled deep inside him. "Jungkook." My name fell from his lips in the sexiest way imaginable. A strange feeling washed over me, as if this felt like what I was missing all summer. It felt like home. I know that sounds crazy, considering I had just met him and this was the only time I would ever see him, but something just clicked inside me in a way I had never experienced. It felt...beautiful. 

My sappy thoughts rapidly dissolved as Jimin to meet my thrust. He moved with such ease, and I couldn't help but notice the way he licked his lips below me. How had I not noticed the pinkish inviting and dangerous lips before? They were like roses. I lost the ability to think clearly as he began to moan louder and louder. I let go of his legs and he wrapped them around my waist, pulling me deeper inside of him with each thrust. He certainly knew what he was doing, and had me moaning out with such pleasure I could hardly stand it. I would never last at this rate. 

Jimin took me by complete surprise as he leaned up and began to kiss me as I slowed down my thrusts to a gentle rocking. His tongue probed into my mouth at the same tempo as my cock, and I found myself meting into his touch. I had never experienced something so tender and gentle. In all the months of hooking up with Jin and being his boyfriend, for lack of a better term, he had never made me feel so good. He liked it hard and rough, and usually up against a wall from behind. Not that I minded at the time, but it always seemed like he was trying to dissociate. With Jimin, he made me feel like he was really into it, and the warm, fuzzy feeling came right back. 

Without warning, Jimin wrapped his arms under my shoulders and rolled us both over so he was on top of me. Without a word, he adjusted himself above me, and gripped my hips to guide me into a pattern that worked for both of us. Riding me put me so deep inside him, his cock was practically pouring precum onto my stomach from all the pleasure. I gave a few more hard thrusts, and I watched as his eyes rolled back in his head and he shuddered with his orgasm. Watching him explode mixed with the sensation of my cum bursting into the condom inside him.

"Fuck,” he moaned out as he finished shuddering. "You're so fucking hot." He breathed out as he pulled down to me. I didn't even care that our juices were sticky between us. The fresh jizz mixed with our sweat coated both of our stomachs as we lay pressed against each other. In a completely unexpected move, Jimin kissed the top of my head. "That had to have been the best sex of my life." He breathed out, making me grin against his chest. 

"I would have to agree with you on that one." I laughed. I peeled myself off him, and stealthy slid off my shrinking cock. Without a word, I peeled the condom off and tied it off before I tossed it in the barrel by my bed. After a quick trip to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth, I made my way back to him and gently cleaned up our mess. 

"I should go." He muttered, but his words didn't match his lack of movement or the fact that he looked so sleepy. 

"Sleep here." I told him. "I'm not kicking you out." 

He just grinned and patted the space next to him. Without a word, I climbed into bed and held the covers back for him to climb in beside me. I rolled towards him instantly, and wrapped my arm around me. He was sore in the best way imaginable, and the sound of Jimin's steady breathing behind me was enough to lull me to sleep. 

There was only one word for the way I woke up the next morning: amazing. 

Before I even opened my eyes, I was perfectly aware of the slurping sounds coming from underneath the sheet, and the warm lips wrapped around my cock were very efficiently getting me going. I moved the sheet back, revealing Jimin enthusiastically sucking my cock and staring up at me. "Well, good morning to you too." I grinned. 

He popped his mouth of me and slid up my body with the agility of a gymnast. "Morning." He grinned right back at me, pressing his lips to mine and letting his body drop against mine. He was hard as a rock as well, pressed tightly against my thigh. I let myself get lost in his kiss for a moment, allowing myself the guilty pleasure of imagining this lasting for more than one night. Jimin had hinted that he'd like to hang out again, and that was before he let me fuck him, so the odds were actually pretty good he meant it. Although...it was possible he just wanted to get in my pants and knew exactly what angle to play in order to be successful with that. But who am I kidding? It's not like it's hard to do. "Hey." He nudged me, startling me and breaking me out of my train of thought. "Where'd you go?" 

I chuckled. "Sorry, still half asleep." I lied. No way was I going to tell him what was actually going on in my head. "Want to take a shower?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him, laughing when his brown eyes turned dark and stormy with lust. I took that as a hint, pushing him back and climbing out of bed before pulling him along with me towards the bathroom. He laughed as I pulled him, and the laid back, fun feeling of the night was continuing right on through to the morning. We were barely under the water before he was all over me again, his lips tracing sexy-as-sin patterns down the column of my neck down to my naked chest. He didn't even have time to process what was happening before I spun him around and guided his hands to the wall to brace himself against the tile. My tongue traced his spine as my hands danced over his ass cheeks, slowly spreading them and making his way to his hole, where I slide my finger into him. He gasped out loud at the shock of initial contact, but quickly adapted and just focused on the sensation I was giving him. 

I inserted another finger inside him, the extra girth stretching him in the most delicious way possible. I kissed my way back up his back and nuzzles my face into his neck, pumping even deeper inside him as he moaned shamelessly under me. "You have the finest ass I have ever seen,” I murmured into his ear just as he let out a yelp when I hit his prostate. "Mmm. You like that, don't you?" I teased. 

"Don't stop,” he cried.

It was all I could get out as he relentlessly tormented his button. 

"Don't intend to,” I chuckled, stopping my pumping and just manipulating my fingertips against him. He had his hands clamped firmly against the tile.

It took mere seconds before I had withdrawn my fingers and was pressing the head of my cock against his well stretched hole. The weeping fluid from my own slit was enough lube when paired with the water pouring down over us. With a single pop, I slid into him and pressed all the way inside him before giving him a second to adjust. He was so well prepped that I didn't even hesitate before pressing myself into him and starting to move over him. 

"Harder,” he demanded. I tightened my grip on his hips and began to pump harder and harder until I had to press my whole upper body against him to keep myself in position without slipping on the wet shower floor. "Oh god,” he moaned out. "Fuck." 

"You're so fucking tight,” I grunted out at him, burying myself in him and then pausing, torturing him with the teasing fullness. "I'm not going to last long." 

"Keep going, Jungkook. Fuck me,” he groaned, pushing my hips back and forth to keep the contact going. 

I kissed his shoulder before resuming my pumping, but also reached around him and got a firm grip on his cock with one hand. I began to stroke him tightly with one hand while I pressed up against him and really began to drive into him. I was so lost in the pleasure he was giving me. I didn't even notice that my pumping had become erratic until I felt his hot cum pouring in my hands. I lost it around the same time he did, spraying my load all inside him. I rested my head against his back and groaned before I pulled out of him.

"Fuck. That had to have been the best sex of my life." He panted against the wall.

"Pretty fucking amazing." I agreed as I straightened, ignoring the kink in my spine from the awkward position in the shower. He straightened as well and stepped all the way under the spray before pulling me with him. We kissed lazily under the water until it ran cold, before we finally got out. 

Jimin and I lazed around for a while, took a few selfies from bed, made some breakfast, and surprisingly, he hung around with me until early afternoon. Before he left, we made plans to hang out on Thursday. Even though I was leaving on Saturday, it seemed like it would be fun to have another night of great sex before I went off to college and never see him again. I already knew he was a junior, and once he graduated from wherever he went, he would be moving who knows where, and I would never have to worry about it again. I got some great sex out of it, and we had a good time. It's not every day a one-night stand is so enjoyable, but Jimin and I actually had a lot to talk about too. It was fun, and fun was not something I had been having a lot of lately. I felt happy, and happy times were few and far between lately. 

The rest of my day was pretty uneventful. My parents never came home, so I just watched some TV, went for a swim, and hung out. A brief phone call with Taehyung revealed that he would be home the next day, so we made plans to spend some time together and talk about school stuff. I was excited we could actually finalize some things. Taehyung and I may have made up, but it was clear that his life revolved around Namjoon now. Not that I blame him, Namjoon was got as hell and also kind of a good guy. He had been afraid to come out through all of high school, but he made the jump for Taehyung, and that was enough for me. 

My relationship with Taehyung had never been anything sexual, but I had certainly thought about it at times, and secretly wished he would have noticed me romantically first, but it never happened, and now forever in the friend zone I will stay. While it sucked, it was just the way it was, and I could accept that. I would rather have him as a best friend than not at all. When Taehyung came breezing through the door the next day, he looked like a different person.

Sure, his looks were the same, and he was just a little tanner, but his overall presence seemed to have shifted. The air around him had even changed, and he seemed so happy, happier than I had ever seen him in four years. As he told me stories about his vacation in Ilsan with Namjoon, I realized that it wasn't that anything changed, it was just that he was in love, and any malicious thoughts I had towards Namjoon instantly vanished. He was happy, and that made me happy. I could deal with his friendship, and I guess I could warm up to having Namjoon around as well. 

We were lounging by the pool when a shadow crossed over me. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know it was my father, but I sat up and acknowledged his presence either way. "Jungkook-ah." He told me in the curt tone that was actually used for his kind side. I hadn't seen the man in weeks, you would think that he would be a little more warm and fuzzy when greeting me, but this is pretty much as friendly as he got. 

"Hi Dad," I greeted him as I sat up. 

"Hello, Taehyung." He greeted Taehyung as well before he turned his attention back to me. "You need to pack your belongings today." He told me. 

"I'm not moving until Saturday though." I told him. 

"You need to go up in the morning." He told me. "I arranged a town car to take you. You should be ready to leave at 7 am to avoid some of the traffic in the city." 

"Wait, why?" I asked. "I'm supposed to have all week. What's the big rush?" 

He sighed and glanced down at his watch before turning to walk away. "I don't have time for this, Jungkook. Just be ready to go." 

I jumped out of my seat and followed him down the stairs to the balcony. "But, Dad. Why do I have to leave early? I'm supposed to have all week. I have plans with friends. What about Hoseok-hyung? He'll be so mad if I don't let him know that I'm leaving early." 

"I've arranged for you to work part time at your Uncle’s office for the school year, and he'll need you to go for orientation on Wednesday and Thursday." He told me. My shoulders instantly dropped. Of course, he would want my college education to be a business opportunity for him. He had forced me into some ridiculous internships during high school, and all I had ever done was pour coffee for entitled businessmen. It's pretty much 100% of the reason I never want to work in a corporate setting like that. Or if I do, I never want to be the type who takes advantage of young and eager interns.


	4. Tonight let's do something your memory foam mattress will never forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate likes to play again.

"Come on! You can't give me one year to enjoy myself?" I asked him. "It's college. Shouldn't the fact that I got into Yosei be enough to keep you happy for a while?" 

"I am very glad you got into Yosei, Jungkook-ah." He sighed. "I want you to succeed. That's all I have ever wanted for you. And you'll love working for your Uncle. He works for the consulate. You'll be doing all the things you love, and you'll actually be working, not just an intern. You have an actual position, and it's not a large time commitment. I think you will actually enjoy it." 

"Then why didn't you ask me first? Why don't I ever have a say in anything?" I argued. "And what about the dorms? Am I just supposed to live in a hotel for five days? Why can't you just let me be a normal kid for once?" 

He stared at me for a moment before walking closer and wrapping his arms around me. My father rarely showed affection, so this was extremely out of character for him. "I want you to enjoy college, but I want you to stay out of trouble. You'll enjoy this job, and you'll get to move into the dorm early. I know you are bummed about Taehyung wanting to live with someone else, so I made sure you got a private room. Think of how much fun it will be when you bring guys home." He teased me. "College is a great experience, and I want you to make the most of it. You're so independent, Jungkook-ah. Let me help you with this." 

I sighed and let him hug me. "Okay. I'll do it." I wasn't thrilled about it, but I was not going to do me any good to argue with him. What he was proposing wasn't the end of the world, but it wasn't great news either. My father disappeared into the home office, and I trudged back up the stairs to the pool.

"Hey." I told Taehyung. "I'm going to have to call it a day. I have to pack before I leave in the morning." 

"You couldn't get out of it?" He asked, concern etched on his face. 

"Nah, but it's cool." I told him as I pulled my shirt back on and grabbed my stuff. "You can stay up here if you want, but I have to get my stuff ready." 

"I'll help you pack." He offered, and I graciously accepted as he followed me to my room. We spent the rest of the afternoon sorting through my stuff and packing a couple suitcases, figuring I would just buy whatever else I need once I got to school. It's not like I couldn't find whatever I forgot. By the time Taehyung took off, my father had already left for another trip, and I spent the evening on the couch watching TV. By the time I dragged myself to bed, I was exhausted, and a little bummed I would be leaving Busan so early. Watching the city fade away behind me as the town car drove north, I realized that this was my chance to do something great with my life. Maybe I would meet someone new and exciting in college. Maybe I would figure out what I want to do with my life. 

The next few days passed in a blur. Moving in was uneventful because I was the only one there. As promised, my father had negotiated his way into a single room for me in one of the newer dorms on campus, and I set up the room the way I wanted it. It was a nice space, small but cozy. I spent some time wandering around my new haven, found a local bar to hang out at, and went to my training as promised to my father. I was wrong to complain about it, because it was pretty awesome. I was going to be working on a team that helped Ecuadorian citizens who had moved to the city and help them with paperwork and adjusting to life here. It would give me a chance to practice speaking in Spanish with people and really do something I like. I was always interested in public health, so maybe I could use this as a way to break into that field. 

By the time Friday rolled around, I was officially lonely. It was eerily quiet on campus, and not even my resident advisor had moved in yet. I ended up going to bed early out of sheer boredom. I realized as I was falling asleep that I had missed my meeting with Jimin, and it upset me to think that he probably thought I was blowing him off. I didn't want to do that, but I had no way to reach him. He would just have to be a missed encounter, but it was disappointing, because my last weekend in town had been amazing before the rushed move to Seoul. 

My sleep was filled with dreams of that weekend, and by the time I woke up, I was hard as a rock and disappointed that I didn't get another sexual adventure with the handsome guy I had met in the club last week. With a lazy sigh, my hand found my hard cock under my sheet and comforter, and I began to stroke myself, thinking about the way it felt when I had my cock in Jimin's mouth, how he had expertly worked his tongue over my shaft, how he had lapped up my juices like a delicious treat he didn't dare spare a drop. I spit on my palm and used the saliva as a lubricant, so I could more easily work my palm over myself. 

I squeezed my eyes shut and settled back into the bed, letting my mind race with the memories of all the dirty things Jimin and I had done together. I let my mind conjure up the image of him naked. With a moan, I worked my shaft and hole in the same rhythm, keeping my eyes closed and just picturing it was Jimin’s hole I am pleasuring with. It did the trick, and I continued to fuck myself urgently as I conjured up the images of Jimin wet in the pool, and thought about how if I had had the chance, he would have let me fuck him in that pool. Jimin's face as he came inside him was the last thing I imagined as I poured my juices into my own hand. I panted as I recovered in the aftermath of a monstrous orgasm, and let a goofy grin wash over my face. Jimin had been good enough in bed that I could very easily use him as inspiration for some masturbatory sessions until I met someone new. 

I had barely caught my breath when there was a knock on my door. I hastily pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt before opening the door. There, standing before me, was the object of my most recent session of self-pleasure. Jimin was in front of me wearing a navy blue polo with Yosei embroidered on the chest, and a pair of tight black pants hugging his delicious thighs. He looked like the textbook definition of a sexy nerd, and I had to hold in a laugh. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "How did you find me?" 

Jimin blinked his eyes at me a few times, as if he couldn't believe what I was doing standing in front of him. “Jungkook?" He questioned. 

"Hi!" I said brightly, still unsure what was going on. "What are you doing here?" I asked again. 

Jimin continued to stand there. "This isn't happening." He muttered. "You're a freshman. You can't be a freshman." 

"I am." I returned, leaning against the door frame, hoping that I came across as sexy and confident, even though I was freaking out a little inside. 

"You can't live here." He spat out. "Did Taemin put you up to this?" 

In that moment, the head of residential services, who had helped get me settled before, appeared behind Jimin in the same outfit he had on. "Oh good!" She exclaimed. "You've met Jungkook! Jungkook, Jimin will be your resident advisor for the year. Let him know if you have any questions, but I think we covered everything pretty well on Tuesday." She fluttered away, off to greet some other new freshmen, leaving Jimin staring at me as if he had seen a ghost. Or maybe the devil. He looked more angry than alarmed or shocked. 

"I'm sorry about Thursday." I told him. "I had to move last minute, and I didn't have a way to reach you." I gave him a cute little pout. 

"I can't believe this." He muttered. "Yet another fucking mistake." 

"Jimin." I started, but he held up his hand to stop me. 

"No. You don't get to talk right now. You lied to me." He told me, and started to back away. 

"I didn't lie!" 

He held his hands up again. "You need to put in a transfer to another floor." He told me. "I want nothing to do with whatever game you're playing." He turned and walked away, leaving me in my doorway, completely shocked as to what just happened.

Why the heck was the world so against me that it wouldn't just send me someone actually good for me for a change? Jimin practically ran away from me, and if he had it his way, he would have probably set me on fire before he got the hell away from me. So, there was this beautiful sexy stranger that didn't have to be a stranger, and yet he was just one more guy who wanted to fuck me and bail. Would it ever change for me? Jimin didn't even look back at me as he walked away. 

Well, fuck. So much for a new start here. Looks like some things just don't change, no matter what your zip


	5. All I know is one of us is right and the other one is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate is tricky, so is the heart.

I watched in silence as Jimin disappeared down the hall, leaving me confused as to what the hell just happened. I thought it was a crazy coincidence that he was standing before me, but apparently, he interpreted it as a joke I was playing on him? That doesn't even make any sense. I tried to stifle the annoyance that was building up inside me and slammed the door to my room shut, ignoring the lady that was still standing in the hallway, staring at me in such a peculiar fashion, I could feel her judgment even from the other side of the door. 

I threw myself face down onto my matress, letting my pillow stifle the sound of my annoyed groan. Everything Jimin said was eating me alive right now. First off, obviously I had no involvement with that Taemin guy. That didn't even make any sense. How could I, when I had just met him in a club earlier that week? Not to mention, Jimin was the one who came on to me. It's not like I convinced him to shove his tongue down my throat. He grabbed me first, in an attempt to make Taemin jealous. 

Also, I could have sworn he said that Taemin moved. So again, it didn't make sense! 

I couldn't fault him for reacting negatively, really. I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling of my room. I needed to decorate this room, I realized. It was obviously meant for two people, and knowing my father, he probably pulled some strings to get me my own place. As if being a college freshman wasn't hard enough, let's add in some special treatment to make sure all the other students really hate me. Hopefully people wouldn't think it was weird and be too upset about it. I had to imagine there were other people on this campus with ridiculous parents with even more ridiculous requests than whatever my father came up with. The only thing I could be grateful for is that he would probably forget about me until November rolled around and I had to go home for Chuseok. 

The thing that bothered me most about my interaction with Jimin, though, was his stupid assumption about my age. I would turn 19 in a week. He couldn't be older than 21. There was no reason to make such a big fucking deal over my age. The bigger issue is that he's my resident advisor and I'm assuming there are some rules about hooking up with the residents of your hall. Maybe we could get around that... 

Then again, that would involve him wanting to see me again, which he obviously doesn't. 

I briefly considered going to find him, so I could yell at him and tell him exactly what I thought of his douchebag behavior, but then I decided it was probably best to avoid pissing him off even more. I was saved from my dumb decision either way by my phone beeping with a text from Taehyung telling me to meet him and Namjoon down on the lawn in the quad in front of our dorm. Taehyung and I were lucky enough to live in the same dorm, although I don't think we were on the same floor. I didn't even realize he would already be on campus and ready to hang out, but I wasn't going to turn down the chance to hang out with them before Namjoon had to leave for university. 

It wasn't hard to spot the lovebirds, since they were the only ones on the lawn with four huge bodyguards surrounding them. I was used to Namjoon's security detail by now, but it was alarming for other people. The guys usually kept their distance, but it was weird knowing they were always being watched. Fortunately, Taehyung would be left alone once Namjoon left, but for now, he was part of the entourage. Ever since Namjoon's father announced his candidacy for president, things were a little crazy. It wasn't such a big deal when we were in high school because the campus was gated and secure, but out in the real world, he was under the microscope. Of course, Captain America wasn't even remotely bothered by it, as long as Taehyung was within five feet of him, I never saw anything less than a smile on his face lately. 

"Hey, Jungkook!" Taehyung greeted as I approached. They were sitting under a tree, where the heat was a little less oppressive than out on the lawn. "How was your move in?" 

"It was good. Glad there are finally other people on campus though." I told him as I plopped down next to him, rolling out onto my stomach and propping myself up on my elbows so I could see them. "What are you guys doing?" 

"Just finished moving my stuff in. Namjoon has to go in an hour or two but wanted to see you before he left." Taehyung told me, grinning widely at Namjoon as he spoke. The two of them had so much love between them, it was almost nauseating. 

"Aww, Namjoon, you shouldn't have,” I batted my eyelashes at him. He rolled his eyes and threw some grass at my face, but I knew it was in good fun. I liked to give him a hard time, but it was hard not to like Namjoon. He was perfect for Taehyung, no matter how much I hated to admit it, and he was nothing but kind to me, even when we had had our differences at the end of the school year. He could have alienated me from Taehyung's life, but instead, he took me in and was actually a pretty good friend. As is evident by the fact that he would rather hang out with me than just along with Taehyung having all kinds of raunchy sex before he had to leave. 

And from what Taehyung had told me, Namjoon was into all sorts of kinky things. 

"Any cute guys on your floor?" Namjoon probed. 

"Well, that didn't take you long." I glared at him. "Why are you in such a rush to pawn me off?" 

He just laughed at me, and pulled Taehyung closer to his side. "I just want you to be happy." He told me as he absentmindedly rubbed Taehyung's back. The two of them were always at such ease with each other. There was some kind of magnetic force between them that kept them touching constantly whenever they were near each other. It was kind of sweet, once you got over the initial gag reflex, that is. 

"I'm fine," I told him. 

"You know, I have a friend who lives in this dorm too," He started, but I shot him a look and he shut right up. "I'm just saying. If you change your mind." He offered quickly. 

Taehyung laughed at him, giving him a nudge with his shoulder. "Jungkook won't change his mind. He's never going to settle down. You know that. He gets bored too easily." 

And there is was. Everyone thought I just wanted to be some slut running around town. No one took me seriously, and no one ever wanted to actually date me. Everyone wanted a secret blow job or handy here or there, but no one wanted anything long term. Hooking up with Jin was the longest running thing I have ever had, and he was a sociopathic psycho, so we just won't go down that road again. Even my best friend 

"Well, there is one guy I wouldn't mind getting my hands on," I teased, knowing damn well I would never tell them about Jimin. There was no point. It was clear he wanted nothing to do with me, and they would just want to try to make it happen. I don't want them thinking that they need to help me get a date, so I was just going to have to let it go. 

We spent the next hour and a half just hanging out and relaxing before Namjoon had to go. I was pretty glad he would be close this year so that Taehyung wouldn't have to be doing anything too long distance. It was hard enough for him that their relationship was already very public to the entire country, but to also have the barrier of long distance would be hard for him. I had never seen him happier than he was when he was with Namjoon, and watching him accept the reality that Namjoon was leaving soon was a little heartbreaking. When the two of them went to go get Namjoon ready to leave, I opted to stay behind and relax under the tree. It was a good place to people watch, and they could have their privacy. I would see Namjoon soon anyway, since he had invited me to go with Taehyung to a few of the political events that were leading up to the election. Growing up in Busan in a big business family, I wasn't exactly a stranger to the political scene, but it had never been for someone I actually knew and wasn't just trying to get close to me because of my father. 

I'm not even sure how long I sat under the tree staring out at the world. After a summer of solitude, it had become quite easy to tune out the noises around me. My thoughts were disrupted by a shadow blocking out the little bit of sun I was getting between branches. I glanced up and saw Jimin standing over me. My heart pounded against my rib cage as I stared at him, unable to read his expression, his eyes hidden by dark sunglasses. I opened my mouth to say something but words wouldn't come out and I realized I had absolutely no idea what to say to him. "Hi." I finally managed to squeak out, ashamed at how meek my tone sounded. 

"We have a floor meeting in 15 minutes,” he said flatly, but didn't turn away from me. 

"Jimin," I started. "I..." 

"15 minutes." He repeated and turned to walk away. 

I watched him stalk across the quad, pausing to say hi to a few different people before some guy walked up to him and actually held his attention for more than a few seconds. The guy was obviously working it hard, probably telling him all sorts of raunchy things to keep Jimin there. My stomach flipped when the other guy ran his hand down Jimin's arm. How could I possibly be jealous? It was a one-night stand. There was no need for me to go all crazy. I have had many encounters that only last for one night. There was nothing special about hooking up with Jimin. He was just another guy that meant nothing to me. 

So why did it feel like something was being ripped away from me? 

With a huff, I pushed myself off the ground and started back towards the main entrance of the dorm. I felt like an angry child who had a toy taken away from them, but I couldn't care any less about that at this point. I don't care if Jimin and I never hook up again, but I do care that he wouldn't even look at me. I thought the sex was great. I was pretty certain that he thought so too. And then a thought hit me right in the gut. What if I was bad in bed? A chill ran through me as I realized the actual possibility that it was the reason Jimin wouldn't talk to me. It would certainly make sense. It also justified why no one ever wanted more than one night with me. 

My shoulder slumped a little, so I did my best to straighten up as I had to walk past Jimin and the handsome stranger he was talking to. As much as I hated to admit it, the guy was gorgeous, and clearly wanted the same piece of Jimin that I had already had. I didn't want anything with this guy. Jimin's scent wafted through the air as I passed, that perfect mix of cologne and male skin that taunted all my senses. As I opened the door to the dorm, I glanced back at the two, and a thrill ran through me when I saw that Jimin was watching me. 

The rest of the people from my floor were gathered in the common area, nervously chatting and making introductions. Several people jumped on me and started asking about where I was from and what I was majoring in, typical college introductions. Everyone silenced when Jimin entered the room. I rolled my eyes as the girls next to me giggled and whispered about how cute he was. I had to agree with them. Jimin's Yosei polo and khakis gave him a preppy look that made him look like he stepped right out of a Smart Uniform ad. Dressed like this, he was the embodiment of everything I was ever attracted to in high school, but I still felt like there was something special about him. He had revealed all kinds of personal info to me last week that made me realize there was more to him than what met the eye, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to spend all year trying to get him to realize that. There had to be plenty of cute, single, openly gay guys on this campus that would want me. I had to at least pretend that people would want to date me. Just for my own self esteem. 

"Hi everyone, I know you're all anxious to get to know each other and get ready for classes, but I just wanted to take a few minutes to introduce myself and explain a few things about being at Yosei," Jimin started.

The group fell silent and gave him their full attention. My attention was already on him, of course, unable to tear my eyes away from the gorgeous eyes that I had been fantasizing about for days. "My name is Park Jimin, and I'm from Busan. I'm a junior this year, working on a joint degree in dance and visual arts. I just wanted you to know who I was so that if anything comes up, you know who I am and where to find me. I know that the first couple weeks of college can be a tough transition period, but you can always come to me and I'll be happy to help you with finding the resources you need. My cell number is in the packet of info I gave you when I came to check you in, so I don't want to hold you hostage much longer. There's a mixer downstairs at 6 tonight for the whole building, so I encourage you to go out and meet some new people. I can take individual questions now, but if you don't have anything that you need, you are free to go. I'm really looking forward to getting to know all of you over the next year." 

That had to have been the briefest dorm meeting I had ever experienced, but it was fine with me. I could use a trip to the gym to relieve some of the tension that was sitting on my chest like an iron brick. Being this close to Jimin and knowing he hated me was killing me. 

I decided I would wait to see if he would talk to me if he was cornered. Besides, he never gave me a packet, so I needed one anyway. I waited patiently as Jimin went through everyone else, quite obviously saving me for last. He probably thought I would give up and walk away, but I wasn't about to give this up. When the last person finally left the two of us alone, Jimin acted as if I wasn't even there and started pushing chairs back where they belonged. "Really?" I finally snapped. "You're just going to ignore me?" 

"That was the plan." He said flatly. 

"You can't do that," I told him. "You never gave me a packet earlier, and we are obviously going to be living close to each other, and you are supposed to be someone I can turn to for help." I gave him a smirk. "Maybe I need help with something." 

He finally turned to face me, obviously trying to hide a grin. "You don't need any help." 

"Maybe I do." I told him. "Maybe there's someone who is bullying me." 

"No one is bullying you," he scoffed. "You've been here for three hours." 

"I've been here for three days," I reminded him. "And you aren't exactly being very nice." 

"I'm the one bullying you?" He repeated, but added air quotes to the bullying part. "You’re being ridiculous." 

I grinned at him. "Maybe I am. But you really didn't give me a packet." 

He rolled his eyes and turned to what I was assuming was his room, since the door was covered in information about the school and phone numbers for resources. He stepped inside and grabbed a packet of paper off the desk and handed it to me. I took it from him, but glanced back into the hallway to make sure no one was within sight before I pushed myself into the room and shut the door behind me. 

"What are you doing?" He asked me in an alarmingly calm voice. 

"Why are you acting like that?" I asked him. "Like I'm dirt under your shoe?" 

He rolled his eyes yet again. That was getting annoying. "I'm not having this conversation with you right now." 

"Yes, you are. I need to know. We are going to have a very long year ahead of us if we don't straighten this out." His jaw ticked, but he didn't say anything, just kept that unfaltering stare right on me. His glares were proving to be extremely difficult to read. "Look, I know I blew you off. I didn't want to, but I didn't think to get your phone number and it was a mistake. I had to move up here earlier than originally planned. But I really did have a great time with you, and I think that you had a good time too." 

"You lied to me." He said flatly. 

"I did not!" I argued. "I don't know why you think that. I never told you anything that wasn't true." 

He glared at me again. "You're not 21." 

"I never said I was!" 

"You were out drinking." 

"I have a fake ID." I told him. "I'm a gay kid from Busan. You have to be 21 to do all the fun stuff." 

"That's a lie by omission." He pointed out. 

"Really?" I snapped. "You're mad because I didn't tell you that I was only 18? You were a stranger. That I picked up in a bar. Of course, I wasn't going to tell you my real age." 

"Well, that's a lie." 

"Oh my god!" I threw my hands up in the air, nearly whacking him in the face with the packet of info he had given me. "So, I didn't tell you I was 18. I'm sorry. It didn't change anything then and it shouldn't change anything now. That was going to be one night. Meeting up on Thursday wasn't going to be the start of anything, considering you were moving back to Seoul anyway. So, what is the big deal? Were you planning on confessing your undying love for me and following me wherever I was going?" 

"That's not what I'm upset about,” he argued back. 

"Then please tell me what is,” I snapped. "Because you have been a fucking dick all day and I won't tolerate it all year." 

"You don't understand,” he said softly. All the tension in him seemed to disappear as he sat down on his perfectly made bed. I gave him a moment to go further, but he obviously wasn't going to. 

I placed my packet back on the desk. "You said this morning that you thought I had something to do with Taemin." 

"You wouldn't be the first person he has sent to mess with me." He told me. "It's even worse here. He has already had three different friends hit on me." 

"Do you think that maybe people are hitting on you because you are a catch?" I offered, but he didn't say anything. "And besides, you were there when I met Taemin. How in the word would I have been part of an evil plan to mess with you? Not to mention, how fucked up do you think I am? I brought you home, I told you stuff I don't tell many people, and you let me fuck you. More than once, actually. So instead of playing all wounded victim, don't you think that maybe this was all a misunderstanding?" He was silent, so I moved closer to him and put one hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, but didn't say anything. "Maybe a misunderstanding that could be a huge pleasant coincidence?" 

"You're still just a freshman." 

"I turn 19 next week." I offered. "It’s not like I'm a kid." 

"It's not the age,” he rolled his eyes. Again. So annoying. "You're still a freshman, and my resident. Nothing can happen between us. So, you can argue with me all you want, but you can't go around trying to change my mind. You should take my advice now. No flirting, no teasing, no trying to get me to change my mind. Last weekend was fun, but that's not happening again. I'm not interested." 

I glanced down at him before I moved to sit beside him on the bed. I heard his breath hitch as I moved closer to him. "Is that what you really want?" I asked. "I will be living right down the hall. This is a crazy coincidence. You have to admit that we had a pretty awesome night together." 

"Awesome is one word for it." He agreed. "But...I just can't." 

"Okay." I told him. "Got it. Not a problem." I pushed myself off the bed and turned to face him. "I'll put in a transfer to another floor." I told him. "I think that is the best option at this point." 

I didn't say another word as I opened his door and made my way down the hall to my own room, using every ounce of control I had not to turn around and say anything else to him. I had tried to talk to him. It obviously wasn't working. Transferring floors was probably the best option. I would probably lose my single room, but at least I wouldn't be having more awkward interactions with Jimin, and maybe I could actually meet someone who wanted something to do with me. I have had enough of these assholes who find something wrong with me no matter what I try or do.


	6. I'm not arguing. I'm explaining why I'm right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin doesn't to tangle with Jungkook.

If there was ever a need for the gym, now would be it. I angrily changed into some gym shorts and a tank top and made my way across campus to the student gym, so I could sweat out some annoyance. Being the first day of people moving in, the gym was practically empty, so I was able to jump right onto a treadmill I had decided it was my favorite earlier in the week because it had the best view of the weights section. Call me crazy, but I liked a little eye candy while I was running. 

Since giving up swimming senior year in high school, I had found solace in just working out. I had always liked swimming, and it was what cemented my friendship with Taehyung, but it was never a passion. It was just something I did so that I didn't have to play one of the other weird winter sports that my friends were getting into, like squash. Squash wasn't a high school sport. It was something old men did at the country club to waste time. So, once I gave up being in the pool and constantly smelling like chlorine, I took up working out for fun. I used to make fun of people like Namjoon for always working out, but missing leg day now puts me in such a funk it's ridiculous. 

As luck would have it, an incredibly handsome guy came in to the gym, breaking my solitude. I kept my gaze on the tv in front of me, but I was perfectly aware of him as he jumped right into a work out. By the time I was done running a few miles on the treadmill, my phone was buzzing in my armband. I went to go check out who it was, but hit the accept button before I even realized it was Jin. The bastard had tried to make contact every now and then over the summer, but he was not my favorite person in the world and I typically tried to avoid him. "Now isn't a good time, Jin." I told him as I slowed down my speed to a walk. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, that good old confrontational tone making an appearance in no time flat. Two seconds in and he was attacking me. That had to be a new record. 

"I'm at the gym." I told him. "And we have nothing to talk about." 

He sighed, huffing the air into the phone so roughly I felt it reverberate through me. "Jungkook." 

"Don't Jungkook me!" I snapped. "Just tell me what you want, Jin." 

He was quiet for a moment. "I just wanted to say hi." 

I sighed and stopped the treadmill. "Why? What's the point exactly?" 

"I don't know. I guess I thought maybe I would come up to Yosei and visit you," he offered. "I don't start school for another couple week, so I thought we could hang out. You know, for old time's sake." 

I scoffed. "You are insane if you think that I'm letting you come up here just, so you can fuck me and then leave town. This is over, Jin. You made it perfectly clear that you don't care about me when you tried to fuck my best friend over and frame me for it." 

"That's not what I want." 

"Then what do you want?" I snapped. "Why do you feel like you have to keep contacting me? Why do you think that I want anything to do with you?" I had jumped off the treadmill and was now pacing behind them, glad that there were only a select few people around to hear the argument I was having. I had never been more thankful for headphones in my life. 

"Look, I just thought that maybe we could try to work it out," he said softly. I could practically hear the despair in his voice, and it honestly sent a pang through my heart. I didn't like hearing him so dejected. I would never wish harm on him, but Jin was in my past now. He had hurt me, Taehyung, Namjoon... I couldn't let him do it again. I had wasted too much time letting him treat me like shit so that people wouldn't know he was gay, and I couldn't fall into that trap again. No more closet cases. "I miss you, Jungkook." 

I sighed. He always did this. I had relapsed a couple times over the summer when I was home alone all the time, but it always ended the same. He came over, we hooked up, and he left. And I never knew when I would hear from him again. "Jin, I can't do this with you anymore. I don't want this relationship anymore, and I think you need to stop calling me. It's for both of our good." I didn't even give him the chance to answer before I hung up the call. With a sigh, I took my phone out and blocked his number. It was time to end it once and for all. If he couldn't reach me, I couldn't succumb to his charms. 

Torn between irritation and sadness—not to mention the loneliness and a stifling fear that I was going to die alone—I shoved my phone back in my arm band and blasted some music while I climbed onto the rowing machine. I needed something to throw my whole body into that I just wouldn't get from running right now. Between all this shit with Jin and Jimin, I was fed up. I eased into the motions, but once I found my groove, I picked up my speed and force and watched the meters rack up on the little screen in front of me while Spring Day blasted in my ears. I pulled and pushed until my muscles ached and then started to push harder. With each thrust, everything faded away. All the drama with Jin, the encounter with Jimin that left my self-esteem crumbling. Watching Taehyung and Namjoon. The stress of dealing with my father. My mother. It was just me and the pile of metal I sat on. By the time I hit 30 minutes and got off the machine, my whole body felt like jelly. I wiped down the machine and made my way to the locker room, ready to call it quits on the day now that I had sufficiently relieved all the tension of the week. At the rate I was going, I could totally replace sex with the gym and probably be totally content. 

I was just splashing some cold water into my face when someone approached behind me. "You row?" A deep voice asked. 

"Naw, just letting off some steam." I answered, not bothering to look up. I didn't need to make awkward locker room talk. 

"Could have fooled me." The voice continued. I stood straight and looked up into the mirror, shocked to see the reflection of the hottie from before standing behind me. He had a mischievous grin on his face, like the cat that swallowed the canary. "That was some impressive form. And it looked like you were ready to pull the machine right off the base and sail across the floor." 

I shrugged. "Just working out." I repeated, turning away. 

He quickly jumped around in front of me and I nearly crashed into his chest. "You should come to crew practice tomorrow. See what you're like in the water. Have you ever rowed before?" 

"Just what you saw." 

"You would be a natural. You should come check it out." 

I stared at him for a second. "I don't think so." I told him. "Team sports aren't really my thing." 

He nodded. "I get that, but I think you should still come check it out. We need some new blood on the team and I think you would be perfect." 

"I've never rowed before." 

"You've got the basics." He shrugged. "I saw your form. All we have to do is put you in a boat. Well. Kind of. It would involve some training, but I think we could figure it out. Come on by tomorrow. See what you think." 

I stared at him a moment longer. He was even more handsome up close. His perfectly tousled blonde hair didn't even look like he had just been working out, but his skin had a fine sheen of sweat coating the bronzed muscles. He looked like the perfect California beach bum. I certainly wouldn't mind being around him. Maybe topless? "Okay. I'll check it out." 

He clapped me on the shoulder. "Yes! It'll be great. We meet at 5:45 at West Gate and jog over to the boat house. You know where that is?" I nodded. "Great! I'll let the guys know you're coming and we'll see what we can do about getting you into it." 

"I mean, no promises I'll join or try out or anything, but I'll check it out." I reminded him. 

"No problem. There's no pressure or anything. I just figured I would come try and snag you before someone else did." 

I had no idea what that meant, so I just nodded. Maybe this was his way of hitting on me. Now that I was close to him, I could tell he was older than I am. At least a junior or senior. Seeing how well that whole Jimin thing went over, I don't think that getting started with ridiculous fantasies was a good idea. "Well, I should take off." I told him. "My friend is doing the long-distance thing and had to say goodbye today, so he may need a little friendship to avoid the depression that is likely to set in." 

"Bummer." He frowned. "Well, have a good night. I'll see you bright and early." He reached out his hand, so I took it to shake. "I'm Jinyoung, by the way" 

"Jungkook." I returned. "See you around." 

I left the locker room and made my way back to my dorm, ready for a nice hot shower. My muscles were aching from the hard work out, but it was enough to make my problems melt away, which was exactly what I needed. The shower did the trick. By the time I was done, I felt like a million bucks. I texted Taehyung to have him meet me in my room, and he was seriously down there before I even got fully dressed. We plopped down on my bed and just hung out for a while. He was obviously kind of down that Namjoon had left, but I think he was going to be okay. Taehyung obviously had nothing to worry about when it came to Namjoon, and if he did, I would probably castrate Namjoon for even thinking of hurting him. 

"So, how do you feel about a party tonight?" Taehyung finally asked, after we had been hanging out for a few hours. I was half asleep already, curled in a ball on my bed, while he was sitting on the floor eating a bowl of popcorn and seemingly engrossed in the movie. I should have known better. Taehyung's mind is always going a million miles a minute. Even when he seems totally at peace, he is actually thinking about ten different things. I had to admire him for that, even though it could be really fucking annoying sometimes. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. 

He turned to face me. "One of the guys on my floor was telling us about this fraternity party. It's right down the street from here. We should go." 

"Why? Are you looking to join a frat?" 

"I don't know,” he shrugged. "I guess it would be fun." 

I sat up and looked at him hard, watching him falter under my stare. As soon as he squirmed, I knew he had ulterior motives. "Why, Taehyung?" 

He sighed. "Ugh. Fine. The fraternity having the party is the same one that Namjoon is a legacy for and will be joining at SNU. I thought maybe I could join too and we could have something in common." 

"I don't think Namjoon will care if you're in the same fraternity as him,” I told him. "You guys are in love. What difference does a boys club make?" He looked down at the ground for a moment, staring at the carpet so hard he probably could have burned a hole in it with the intense focus from his eyes. The internal war within him was so ridiculous that I finally caved. "If you want to go, I'll go with you." I told him with a sigh. I watched as he pulled a complete 180 and spun around, jumping on the bed with me and wrapping me up in a hug. 

"Thank you!!" He exclaimed. "We'll have fun, I promise." He climbed off of me. "Be ready in ten minutes." He demanded before he ran out of the room. I sighed again and climbed off the bed, wandering over to my closet and trying to decide what to wear. I figured if we were going to a fraternity party, I might as well look the part, and settled on a dark pair of jeans and a white shirt. I left my hair messy, since I was never going to willingly look that douche just for a party. Years of getting dressed up and paraded around like my dad's puppet had been enough for me. I went out the way I wanted to. 

By the time Taehyung got back down to my room, we were ready to take off. We had barely made it out onto the street when we heard the bass thumping a few houses down from where we stood. You could see the green and pink lights flashing from where we stood. I had never imagined this is what I would be doing with my first real night of college. Gay kids and fraternities don't exactly mix. At least not in the movies I had seen. Taehyung was excited though, and that was enough to make me want to go through with it. 

As soon as we walked through the door, anonymous hands had shoved red solo cups full of jungle juice into our hands. Taehyung was swooped off by some kid he had apparently already met, and I was left to navigate the party on my own. I sighed and walked around, trying to find a group of people I thought might be to my liking, but instead, all I found was a lot of girls who were eying me like a piece of meat. This is why this would never be my scene. The hypermasculinity of it all made me so uncomfortable. I was never one to be ashamed of my sexuality, but this was enough to make me want to hide it. I had visions of freshman year all over again, when I was first shoved in lockers by the bigger guys just because I had different preferences than they did. The irony that I lost my virginity to one of my biggest tormentors wasn't lost on me, either. 

I felt a strong grip on my arm as I passed by a dark hallway at the edge of the dance floor. I was dragged down the hall into a dark nook where I couldn't even see the dance floor, and I doubt anyone could see me. I was pushed up against a wall by a strong hand on my shoulder, and a familiar scent filled my nostrils. Jimin. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, close enough that I could smell the vodka on his breath. "You shouldn't be here." 

"What is your problem?" I asked him, shoving him off me. A glance around made me realize we were under a set of stairs. It was actually kind of cozy, and the sound didn't travel down here so well, despite the fact that it felt like the whole house was shaking. 

"Why did you come?" He muttered, running his hands through his hair and stepping away from me. "Why won't you just leave me alone?" 

I sighed. I had had my share of ridiculous men for one day. For one lifetime, actually. "Jimin." I told him, making my tone as soft and non-threatening as I could in the middle of a party. "I'm not here to torture you. I'm not here because Taemin sent me. I'm here because my friend wants to join this house and I came along for the party." I took a sip of my drink to prove my point. "Now, can we please stop this bullshit? I'm really getting tired of your confrontations, and it's only been one day." 

I watched as the fight left him. He placed his hand on the wall behind me and had his other on my hip from where he had pushed me against the wall. "I don't know what's wrong with me." He admitted. "I had a great night with you. I was really looking forward to seeing you again. I guess I kind of let our one-night play into more in my mind. You were just so fun, even though I can tell you have some baggage." 

"We all have baggage." I told him gently. "And we did have a lot of fun." I winked at him in the darkness. I could tell from his grin that he definitely saw it. 

"What the fuck am I going to do with you tempting me all year?" He asked, tightening his grip on my side. 

"Give in?" I teased, taking my hand and running it over the top of his jeans and under his shirt. I felt his stomach quiver as I ran my fingers over his tight abs. He was built like a god, and I just wanted to get my hands all over him again. The sizzle and spark I had felt the other day was back, just from these simple touches. I dropped my empty cup on the floor and wrapped my other hand around his neck, tugging his face closer to mine. His breath hitched as heat sizzled between us, and the music in the background faded away. "Come home with me." I told him, letting my fingers drift down to the bulge in his pants, lightly dragging my finger nail over his zipper. 

Jimin's grip on my tightened, and he closed his eyes tight, obviously trying to fight the carnal urges racing through him. I could feel his cock hardening in his jeans, so there was no denying he was aroused. "I can't." He murmured, breathing rapidly but not stepping away from me. 

"Why not?" I was disappointed to say the least. I thought for sure he would be tempted enough to cave. I was making it my mission to get to know this man better. I had this inexplicable idea that there was more to Jimin than met the eye, and I wanted to peel back all his layers until I figured out who he was. There was no denying we had chemistry, and he was beyond hot. I wanted him. I nuzzled my face up against his neck, nipping at the skin gently before soothing it over with slow drags of my tongue. He tasted like sweat and vodka, and I could practically feel the hesitancy radiating off of him. I felt bad for teasing him, but he wasn't pushing me away, so I figured I would take my chances on him. 

He took a deep breath and moved closer, pushing his lower half into my hand. "Because." 

"That's not a reason." I told him as I trailed my lips over his jaw until I reached the corner of his mouth. It was all it took for him to cave, and he wrapped his arms around me as he crashed his mouth to mine. The groan that he let out was enough to shoot sparks of heat straight to my groin, and I eagerly tugged him closer as his tongue invaded my mouth. I could feel all the stress and anxiety of this whole week leave my body, and let my eyes close tightly as I just relished in the feel of his hard body pressed against me. 

I don't even know how long we stood here making out under that staircase, but I didn't care. Something about kissing Jimin made me feel complete, like all the other crap in my life didn't matter, and all I needed to worry about was his tongue moving against mine. His hands were tangled in my hair, holding my mouth hostage as he pressed his groin against mine. He was hard, and it thrilled me to know that all it took was a few moments of kissing me to make him turn to steel. He was hot, so hot. I wanted more. "Come back to the dorm with me." I told him, pressing my forehead against his as I caught my breath. 

"You know I can't." He murmured, brushing his mouth against mine. "People can't know about this, and going back there will definitely be a problem." 

"So, what do you suggest?" 

He sighed and pushed back from me. "I can't do this. I have too much going for me to hook up with a freshman. It doesn't matter how much I want to. I can't risk people finding out about you. If you want to keep it a secret, we could maybe get a hotel room sometime. Have some fun when we need release." 

I swear, my heart stopped beating in my chest as I processed his words. "You're ashamed." 

"Wouldn't you be?" He scoffed. "I'm a senior. I can't be involved with a freshman. People would laugh. No one would ever take me seriously again." 

I glared at him in silence. Another asshole. I really know how to pick them. "Fuck you." I finally told him, pushing back off the wall and storming away from him. The dance floor was packed by now, and getting away from that dark little nook where my fantasies of the past week were about to come true was a lot easier said than done. I glanced around for Taehyung as I pushed through the crowd. I finally found him in a back room, talking to a couple guys. He smiled as I approached, and the warm, friendly face was just what I need. "Hey." He greeted me, stepping away from the group. 

"Hey, I'm going to head out." I told him. 

He frowned. "We've only been here an hour." 

"I know, I'm just really tired and have a thing to do in the morning." I didn't want to tell him about the crew thing until I knew what I thought about it. "Let's hang out tomorrow." 

He assessed me quietly for a minute before he gave me a small nod. "I'll text you tomorrow afternoon." I went to walk away. "Jungkook." He called after me, so I turned back. "If you need to talk about anything, you know you can come to me, right?" 

"I know. Everything is fine." I grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

I pushed my way back through the crowd until I got to the front door. The hot August air smacked me in the face as I made my way back down the stairs and across the short spans of lawn that surrounded the house. It took all of three minutes to get back to my dorm room, and ten before I was all the way in my bed. Of course, now that I was in bed, my mind wasn't ready for me to fall asleep. I clicked on the tv and decided to get lost in a mind-numbing movie to distract myself.


	7. Someday I'd like you to be my emergency contact person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook wants to play and Jimin is available.

I'm not really sure when I fell asleep, but I was woken from my slumber by multiple loud knocks on my door. I rolled over and opted to ignore it, assuming it was a drunk Taehyung who wanted to talk about nothing. I hadn't really interacted with anyone else, and I wasn't in the mood for Taehyung and his drunken antics. Years of living with him has exposed me to more than one of his ridiculous rants once he started drinking. However, the knocking persisted, and he kept trying to open the door. With a grown, I realized he wasn't going to stop, so I needed to intervene. 

"What?" I snapped as I pulled the door open. I was shocked to find Jimin's stunned face instead of Taehyung's. "What do you want?" I muttered, crossing my arms across my body and leaning against my door frame. 

"I want to come in," he told me, swaying gently through his drunken haze. 

"You're drunk," I sighed. "Go back to your own room." 

"No. I want to come in and hang out with you." 

"You need to go back to your room and forget this happened," I told him. "You said it yourself. People will laugh at you for hanging out with a freshman." 

"I want to hang out with you,” he muttered. "I was wrong before. Please, let me in?" 

I sighed, but ended up caving and letting him in. Either way, arguing in the hallway was going to draw attention to him, and I didn't want to get him in trouble. I locked the door behind him, and turned to see he was standing hesitantly in the middle of the room. He glanced at the closed door behind me. "Change your mind already?" 

He winced at my words, but to his credit, didn't budge. "I'm sorry,” he told me. "I shouldn't have said what I did. That's not what I want. I didn't want you to leave me behind." 

"It's fine, Jimin," I told him. "No harm done. But I do have to get to bed. I have an early morning and don't really want to keep having this same conversation. You have made your point. You don't want me, I'm too young, blah, blah, blah. I am so sick of this already! It has been one day, and you have already driven me crazy far too many times. I won't deal with it anymore. I have had my fair share of closet cases, and I won't do it again." 

"I'm not in the closet." 

"You just don't want people to know about me," I pointed out. "You don't even know me, yet you were willing to say that all you wanted was to get a hotel room and have some fun. I'm not some whore you can just fuck whenever you want to have a good time." 

He at least had the decency to look ashamed. "I didn't mean that." He glanced around the room before he finally sat on my bed. "I just think that maybe we got off on this awkward start that is causing problems neither of us need." 

I nodded. "I think you could say that." 

"I mean, meeting you was complete chance, and I think that if the circumstances were different, we could have something totally different, but I think fate dealt us some pretty shitty cards here." 

"I think you are trying to find an excuse, Jimin," I told him with a glare. "I think, who gives a fuck if I'm two years younger than you? I doubt anyone will care. It's college, not high school. We are both old enough to make informed decisions. As for the resident thing, I'm putting in for a transfer on Monday, and you won't have to worry about it. I'll be out of your hair and you can go on doing whatever it is that you do. I'm done with this bullshit, and I'm not letting you ruin my college experience because you're an insecure douchebag." 

It came out a little bit harsher than I meant it to, but I was annoyed, and tired, and simply fed up. "Now, I think you should go." 

He nodded and stood, but once he got to the door, he stopped before he opened it. I moved over and sat on my bed, ready to go right back to sleep once he left. He had other intentions, however, because he didn't actually open the door. Instead, he stalked over to me and pressed his mouth to mine in a hard kiss. I went to push him off, but instead, my hands wrapped around his neck and I ended up kissing him back. Maybe I was weak. I can't even care. 

"Don't transfer,” he muttered against my mouth before kissing me again, softer this time, exploring my mouth with his tongue. I didn't say anything back, but let him kiss me, use me however he wanted. It felt too good to stop. He tasted of vodka, and I knew he was drunk, but part of me told me that I wasn't taking advantage of him. He was the one who had made the moves tonight. He was the one who sought me out. I can't always be the good guy. "Stay here." 

He pressed his mouth back to mine, and I let my eyes close as his hands roamed over me. A flash of want coursed through me, and I actively decided to forget about the drama in this situation and the horrendous fall out that was bound to occur, and just let myself get lost in Jimin's kiss. The urgency had cooled slightly, but his mouth on mine was still insistent and wanting. A shiver ran through me as I realized it was me he wanted. This guy could probably have anyone he wanted, but he was here in my room, and there was nothing that I could do to stop the urges running through me at this time. 

Jimin slid his hands down to my waist, tugging me closer to him until I was forced to go back to bed for him to reposition himself and straddle my legs, never letting our mouths lose contact. His kisses had slowed into something more tender, as if he was trying to drink me in. I let my arms drape around his shoulders and just relaxed into the warmth of his body against mine and the friction between us. His t-shirt did little to hide his muscles, and I relished in the feeling of his hard traps under my fingers. I felt his hands creeping down my side to the bottom of the tank I had been wearing in bed, and quivered under the heat of his fingers when he pulled the shirt up slightly. In mere seconds, he had pulled the thing over my head and tossed it to the floor behind me before he expertly flipped us over, so I was above him. 

I finally broke my mouth away from Jimin's and took a second to stare down at him. His brown eyes were dark with lust, and he was breathing heavily. I anxiously tugged at his shirt, desperate to get that off too. I needed skin, as much skin as possible. He complied with my silent request and pushed off me, so he could get it over his head. He didn't settle back down, however, but just stared at me quietly. "Fuck, you're sexy,” he muttered, and I could feel the blush creep over my face. He settled back down, and I let my mouth trail over his neck, holding most of my weight off his body. I knew he was no delicate flower, but he was definitely still smaller than me, and I loved the way he felt enveloped in my arms. It felt warm, in a way I had never experienced with anyone else. It scared the shit out of me that I barely knew him, yet he had this effect on me. 

I worked my mouth over his neck and down to his collarbone, before dragging a torturously slow trail down the center of his chest, down to his navel, dipping lower and lower with each soft press of my lips. My fingers found the waist band of his boxers, nudging them down slowly as I moved over to his hip bones. I was practically shaking with want, hard as a rock, and desperate for his warmth. I had just started to finally pull hi boxers over his hard length when a flash of guilt raced through me. I placed my hands on his shoulder and went to push him off of me. "Stop, stop," I muttered. He looked up at me in confusion, but I had to stand strong. "You're drunk. I can't do this." 

"You had no problem letting me last week," he pointed out, hands still on my waistband. He knew I was weak and having a hard time saying no, so he obviously took advantage of that by sliding his hand over me and palming me through the thin cotton. I nearly jumped off the bed and came right then and there at the contact after he had tortured me so long. 

"It's not right," I pointed out. "You have said so many times that you don't want anything from me, so I can't let you do anything now. Come on. You know this is a bad idea." 

He was quiet for a moment, letting my words work through him. "I don't want to fight it anymore," he answered. "I'm so insanely attracted to you, and I really think we could have something." 

"You don't want people to know though." 

"Maybe we could be subtle," he pointed out. "I can look up the bylaws and see if there's anything in black and white that says I can't do anything with you." 

I grinned down at him. "I'm pretty sure it won't say "no fucking your residents" in it." 

He rolled his eyes, only this time it was kind of endearing. "Very funny. But it might say something about fraternization or whatever." 

I let out a laugh. "Well, until we know, maybe we should be careful of the rules." I was now under him and he was staring at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

He flashed me a wicked grin before giving one firm yank to my boxers and tugging them all the way out of the way. "Rules were made to be broken." He smirked before running his tongue along the length of my shaft. My eyes rolled back in my head and I gripped the sheets beside me as he began to work his mouth over me, his hand shoving my boxers all the way out of the way. I kicked them out of the way and he settled in between my thighs to get a better angle. 

Jimin's lips wrapped around my cock felt heavenly, just as good as I remembered, and it took every ounce of power not to thrust forward and really fuck his face. I wanted this to last for a while, taking a chance on one more guy I probably shouldn't mess around with, and see what can come out of it. Being overly selfish wouldn't help. I'll take whatever he is willing to give. I let out a quiet moan as his teeth softly scraped along the underside of my shaft. Not enough to hurt, but enough to tease me instead. He must have realized it happened and pulled off. "Sorry," he muttered. "Got a little excited." 

I pushed myself up on my elbows to watch him. "No worries. Come up here." I told him, nodding my head at him. He eagerly climbed up my body, and I pulled him close enough to kiss him. There was nothing tender about it this time. This was all passion, all teeth crashing, and grinding hips, filled with promises of what was yet to come. 

"Fuck!" he groaned out as I greedily yanked at his belt and shoved all layers of clothing off of him. "This is not how I pictured tonight going." 

"You think too much," I muttered against his mouth, silencing his protests with some more kisses. He acquiesced pretty quickly, helping me get his pants off as well. The feel of his naked body against mine was driving me crazy. I had to have more of him. 

I took my turn to slide down his body. It didn't seem fair he had tasted me twice and I never got my chance. He didn't fight, just rolled over onto his back to allow me to get a better angle. I took my time teasing him, dusting my lips over his stomach, kissing his thighs and moving so slowly he was practically shaking by the time I got to his shaft. He was hard and weeping already, so I gently slid my tongue along his head, scooping up all the juices that had already wept out. He kept himself shaven and smooth, and his length looked even beautiful in the bright light of the room. Jimin sank back onto my pillow, in the same exact place I had masturbated to the thought of him just this morning. He had no idea, of course, but it seemed fitting. 

Jimin was watching me through hooded eyes, but not pushing for more. I couldn't help but start to suck him harder and deeper, watching his reaction as I took him as deep in my throat as I could manage. He was big, pressing into my throats with each centimeter I pushed forward. His eyes rolled back, and he let his head fall back on my pillow as I worked up and down his shaft, not stopping until I could feel him quivering beneath me. He had wrapped one hand into my hair, tugging gently in the speed he wanted me to use, but I pulled it out and began to work his cock faster, getting him nice and wet. His moans were quiet, and I could tell he was trying to hold back, but there was no way I was letting him off easy. 

"Jungkook," he moaned out. "I'm almost there." I'm sure he meant it as a warning, but I took it as a cue to keep going, taking his cock deep in my mouth again and sucking hard, while also rolling his balls between my fingers, gently massaging until he couldn't take anymore. I felt him tighten beneath me and with a quiet, drawn out moan, he erupted in my mouth, shooting hot jets of cum directly into my throat. I swallowed down as much of the tasty treat as I could before he slipped out of my mouth. I kept my hand on the inside of his thigh, softly rubbing him as he came down from his high. Once he had the chance to calm down a bit, I slid up and nestled in beside him, not sure how close I should get. He was a proven flight risk, so I didn't want to chance laying all my cards on the table if he was going to turn me down. 

"Fuck, that was good," he sighed, turning to face me. He looked beyond relaxed, and a goofy smile was plastered across his face. "Again, not how I pictured starting off the year." 

I shrugged my shoulders at him as best I could give the angle I was lying in. "Me either." I agreed. "I kind of pictured this whole thing just sucking." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Oh nothing." I rolled closer and pressed my lips to his, hoping to distract him from asking about my crazy family dynamics and nonsense I was constantly involved in. "I'm glad you came back." 

"I'm not gonna lie, I was torn between punching you in your smug little face but then again, you wouldn’t be able to fuck me senseless against the wall I have done that." 

I snorted. "Wow, you really have a way with words." 

He laughed. "Well, you keep popping up in places. I guess I'm not going to be allowed to ignore you, no Namjooner how hard I try. You must be stalking me or something." 

"You caught me." I rolled my eyes at him, laughing when he flicked my forehead. "I'm totally stalking you. I'll pop up where ever you are." 

I'm not even sure when we fell asleep in the middle of conversation, but the alarm blasting from my cell phone at 5:00 am caused me to jump about a mile off the bed. I swore under my breath as I whacked my elbow on the cinder block wall beside my bed. Jimin was flat on his stomach, his naked back open to the warm air, my top sheet sloping gently over his perfect backside, leaving very little to the imagination. I was practically drooling as I watched him sleep, his face at peace, his defined flawless skin arching delicately over his shoulders and back. 

"Stop staring," he muttered quietly with a grin taking over his face. I felt my face instantly heat ashamed at being caught staring. 

"I wasn't staring." 

He sat up and stretched his arms above his head. "You were staring." He grinned. "But I get it, you couldn't keep your eyes off me. I can hardly blame you." He grinned back at me, and I gladly returned it. This was a version of him that I could really get used to. In a way, he reminded me of Jin, when we were alone in his room, or when we went to his parents' home in Gwacheon and spent a whole weekend in the hot tub. He could be really sweet when he wanted to be, even though he was 95% asshole. I had just trained myself to forget about those sides of him. "Why are you up so early?" he interrupted my train of thought. 

"I'm checking out the crew team practice this morning. I'm supposed to meet them at 5:45," I told him. 

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Crew? Really? I wouldn't have pegged you as the team sport type." 

"Yeah, but it could be fun. I need to get involved in something while I'm here. Some guy came up to me yesterday at the gym and asked if I would check it out. I figured why the hell not. At least it will keep me in shape and busy while Taehyung does the fraternity thing." 

"Who's Taehyung?" He asked, a harsh edge to his voice. Jealousy looked good on him, I have to admit. 

"My best friend. He's the one who wanted to check out that party last night. I don't want to be his third wheel all year, so I figured I need to find my own thing to get involved in." 

"He wants to pledge Phi Beta Kappa?" 

"Yeah. His boyfriend is a legacy at SNU so I guess he wants to have something they can kind of share," I told him as I pushed the sheets back off me and stretched. If I had to get up this early every day, maybe crew thing wouldn't be for me. I hate early mornings, and had intentionally set up my schedule so that all my classes would start no earlier than 10. "That kind of thing isn't for me though, and I don't want to intrude on his thing, so...yeah." 

"Taehyung. You mean Taehyung? The guy dating Kim Namjoon?" I nodded. "I spent some time with him this summer, actually. My family's beach house is next to Namjoon's, so I saw them occasionally when I went to Ilsan for a weekend here or there. They're a cute couple." 

"They are." I agreed. "Does Taehyung know you're here?" 

"Yeah, we talked about it. We were going to grab lunch one day this week, but I don't think we'll hang out all that often. I just don't want to get too close to him. Namjoon's property and all." 

His words were innocent enough, but hearing him talk about getting close to Taehyung made me squirm a little. Taehyung was going to have a hard time with being away from Namjoon, but knowing that there were other guys checking him out made me kind of uneasy. It doesn't really help that it sounded like he was checking out Taehyung. Made me a little...jealous.

It was all such typical small town. Of course, Namjoon knew Jimin. I wouldn't be surprised if they had hooked up. It made me wonder if Jimin was also the product of politics and government like Namjoon was. He certainly carried himself like Namjoon did. The two could be peas in a pod. There was no way I was going to ask though, because that would ruin the illusion of getting out of the bullshit from home and being my own person. All the excitement kind of flooded out of me, leaving me full of angst and confusion and frustration. 

"Hey." Jimin tapped on my forehead, breaking me out of my trance. "Where did you go?" 

"Sorry, still pretty tired." I muttered, climbing out of my bed and shoving on a pair of boxer briefs before I grabbed my deodorant and started getting dressed. Jimin stared at me from my bed, but didn't say anything. Once I had pulled on an outfit suitable for the crew practice, I turned to Jimin. "Well, I have to get going. I'll talk to you later." I went to leave the room, but Jimin jumped out of the bed and cornered me in the doorway, shutting the door in my face. 

"What's the problem?" he asked, placing his hand on my chin and turning my face up to his. "I just watched you visibly shut down. Was it something I said?" 

"Naw, I'm good." I told him. "Like I said. I'm just tired." 

He stared at me, his lips pursed. "You know, you're a tough kid." He sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to crack through it." 

"I'm not a kid." I retorted, shaking his hand off of me. "For fuck's sake, you think just cause you're older than me, you can talk down to me? Cause you can't." 

"Whoa, I'm sorry." He stepped back and held his hands up. "I'm not really sure what just happened, but let me grab my clothes and I'll be out of your hair." 

"It's not you. I just really don't want to keep getting stuck in the Taehyung and Namjoon circle. They're my friends, but I want my own thing. And now you're tied up in all that too. I guess I'm just a little tired of living in other people's shadows." 

"You are hardly in anyone's shadow." He scoffed. "Look at you. You ooze sex appeal. You're smart, you're witty, you're funny, and you're absolutely wicked in bed. You have nothing to worry about." 

"You're just saying that cause I blew you last night." I muttered. 

His eyes twinkled. "Maybe that's part of it, but I mean it. I think that this year is going to be just what you need." He leaned forward and kissed my mouth ever so softly. "Go to practice. Have fun. I should get back to my room before anyone sees me anyway, but tell me you'll hang out with me again soon."


	8. I can't think of anyone. I'd rather be in a dysfunctional relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin got into Jungkook's pants again.

"If you're lucky." I winked at him. "I'll see you around." 

A week later, I found myself lazily starring across the library. I had decided to join the crew team, and as a result, found that I would not be able to handle late nights anymore if I needed to get up at 5:00 every day. I had also come to the conclusion that if I went back to my room after class, all I ended up doing was watch some sitcoms. While entertaining, not exactly helpful for my Yosei education. If anything, they made me dumber. I mean, you can only handle so much of that "who's the father" stuff before you start losing it. 

The first week of classes had been pretty uneventful, but also, a harsh reminder that college was going to be harder than high school. School had always come easy to me, but now, I was surrounded by people who had also always been successful at school. It was enough to light a fire under my ass, and make sure I was doing well. The fact that we had a GPA requirement for crew helped me want to stay on top of things. Unfortunately, Sunday afternoon in the library was not exactly my idea of a good time, but this paper was not going to write itself. Who makes a paper due the second week of school? Cruel people, that's who! 

"Sup, Jeoni?" Jinyoung asked as he plopped down across the table from me. The guys on the team had started calling me that as a joke since my last name is Jeon, but really, it was a little less than fitting for me. "I don't think I saw the inside of a library until at least midterms freshman year. What are you doing here?" He grinned at me as he pulled out his laptop. 

"I have a paper due on Wednesday," I told him. His face perfectly summed up exactly how I felt. "I know. It blows." 

"Royally," he agreed. "So, we're going to get together tonight for some drinks at Jackson's. You in? Some of the guys will be there. It'll be a good chance for people to get to know you." 

"I don't think so," I told him. "I have some turning 21 to do. Something tells me they won't be so lenient there." 

"Shit, you're probably right." He sighed. "We can go somewhere else if you want." 

"Nah, don't change your plans on my account. I'll go the next time." My eyes drifted past Jinyoung and saw Jimin at a table behind him.

Had he been there the whole time I've been here? Why wouldn't he say anything? He was looking right at me, his face passive. Finally, I grinned at him, and it was enough to make the corners of his lips turn up slightly. It eventually turned into a bigger smile, and I watched as he stood and went to walk away. I watched his firm behind in a pair of jeans that left little to the imagination as he walked away, holding back the drool threatening to come out. I was just about to turn back to my computer when he turned back to me and jerked his head in a nod towards the stacks. My cock sprang to life as I realized what he was offering. Make out session in the stacks. Sexy. I didn't realize people actually did that anymore. But as Jimin disappeared in a row of books, I knew there was no way in hell I wasn't following him. 

"Hey, I have to go find a book for this paper. I'll be back in a bit." I told Jinyoung, who eyed me suspiciously but just nodded in acknowledgement before plugging in his ear buds. I shoved my chair back and followed Jimin. I had only seen him in passing all week, since he had all these RA events he had to deal with, and he was helping 20 freshmen get accustomed to college life, on top of his fraternity duties. He was a busy guy. I'm not going to lie, I was a little jealous that Taehyung got to spend time with him at these rush events, but I hadn't admitted anything was going on to Taehyung yet, so I couldn't really complain. 

I made my way through the maze of stacks, annoyed that I couldn't find Jimin. He was only a few seconds ahead of me, how did he disappear so fast? The library was huge, and I lost the sound of any other people pretty quickly. "Jimin?" I stage whispered, my voice echoing gently through the open space. 

"Hey," he returned, appearing out of nowhere. "Come with me," he urged, grabbing my hand with a shit-eating grin and tugging me down the hallway and around a corner, passing though a silent area with maroon couches and dusty portraits of stuffy old men. 

"Where are we going?" I asked him, not bothering with a whisper anymore. There was obviously no one around. 

"Make out room," he told me, grinning back over his shoulder. 

"Wait, that's a real place?" I scoffed. 

"No, we just call it that. Most people never find it." 

"But you know where it is?" I asked. "I thought that was made up." 

"Nope. Real." He tugged me into a staircase and up half a flight of stairs before stopping abruptly in front of a door marked "mechanical closet." He looked up the stairs before pulling out a key ring and sliding it into the door knob. I watched in confusion as he pocketed the key again and shoved the door open. He turned to face me, and laughed at my expression. "Master key works in this door." 

"Sure, sure," I agreed. "And why do you have a master key exactly?" 

He gave me that impish grin again and wiggles his eyebrows at me. "Are you coming in or not?" 

I grumbled under my breath but stepped into the room as he held the door open for me. I stood in the entranceway, stunned at what lay before me. It wasn't a mechanical room at all! There were couches and a tv, and a snack bar. A fridge sat in the corner. Who maintained all this? My tour guide last year had eluded to the fact that rooms like this existed on campus and were maintained by donors, but he also made it seem like they were a myth. Yosei is full of myths and whatnot, so I assumed that private lounges maintained by millionaires were false tales as well. 

My train of thought was interrupted by Jimin turning me around and pressing me up against the door he had just shut and hopefully locked. His mouth was on mine within two seconds, and it took me even less time than that to open my mouth to him. If nothing else, Jimin was the best kisser I had ever met. I eagerly wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me, loving the feel of his body against mine. He was no teenage boy like the ones I had hooked up with in high school. No, he was all man. Cute yet so mature. 

When he pulled away, I actually whimpered in disappointment. He chuckled as he moved his mouth down the column of my neck instead. "Don't worry," he told me. "I'm not down with you yet." His hands clawed at the bottom of my shirt, desperate to get it out of the way. As soon as he had pulled it over my head, he pulled off his own t-shirt. The soft white skin still shocked me, even though I had seen him naked more than once. He was the perfect kind of muscular, where it was long and lean and not over exaggerated. He was, in a word, gorgeous. 

My stare was interrupted by the return of Jimin's mouth on mine, and I wrapped my arms around him and hiked him up against the wall, forcing him to wrap his legs around my waist to avoid slipping down. The new angle put all kinds of delicious pressure on my groin, and I couldn't hold back my moans. Jimin gripped me tighter and motioned me move over to the couch, wich plopped as down with a thud. “Too eager, aren’t we?”

"You have to get inside me" he told me, eyeing me up and down, and sufficiently shutting me up. I hurriedly shoved at my jeans and boxers, anxious to get them out of the way so he could follow through on his wish. I don't even remember the last time I was so desperate for someone to fuck, but this had to happen immediately. I was on the verge of combustion at this point and needed to be inside him so bad I could almost cry.

Once I had shoved my clothes out of the way, I sat up and pulled the top of his pants, yanking everything down in one swoop until his cock sprang free from their confines, hard and red against the skin of his stomach. I had barely gotten his pants out of the way before I leaned forward and grasped his hard shaft, bring the tip into my mouth without wasting time on teasing. He was already oozing precum, providing enough lubricant for me to work my mouth up and down over him. My hand grasped at his balls, rolling them gently between my fingers as he used his hands to guide my head up and down over him. This seductive, controlled, dominating side of Jimin was enough to cream my pants. I loved being in charge every now and then, but this complete domination of our encounter was turning me on like I had never experienced before, not even with Adam. 

"Oh, fuck," he groaned out before pulling my mouth off him. He leaned down and kissed me, clearly not caring about sharing his own essence, and I maneuvered our position gently pushing him back onto the couch. "Turn around," I ordered. He nodded in agreement and rolled over onto his knees, but I quickly put my hands on him and guided him, so he was leaning over the arm of the couch on his knees. I kneeled behind him, and he watched as I rolled a condom onto my length with a fine amount of skill.

 

It briefly crossed my mind that we hadn't even spoken in a week, and that I was kind of giving it up too easily, but I just didn't care. I wanted him. I know we barely knew each other, and that this was probably going to end in a disaster, but I couldn't help it. He just seemed like the perfect guy for me and I was willing to do anything I could to make it work. 

My train of thought was completely interrupted by the feel of Jimin's hand on my cock, tugging on the length. I couldn't hold back the wanton moan that escaped me as Jimin's tongue met my lips. I gripped the couch as he lapped at me, driving me crazy. My cock was brushing his ass cheeks, no doubt leaving a trail of precum along the side as Jimin drove me crazy. I slid one finger inside him, and the gentleness with which I tried to loosen him up made my heart beat fast in my chest. It was erotic yet tender at the same time, and I could barely control the need coursing through me. My fingers scissor him, stretching him and teasing him. He let out a yelp when I brushed against his prostate, and knew he couldn't take it anymore at this rate. 

"Jungkook, please!" he moaned out. 

I climbed up and leaned over him, but increased the speed of my fingers thrusting in and out of him as I breathed into my ear. "Please, what?" I could smell, and he was so delicious, and I practically lost all control at that. When he didn't answer me, I stopped thrusting, and left my fingers inside him. "Tell me what you want," I whispered, nipping at his ear. 

"Please," he whined, and I removed my fingers, leaving him empty and wanting more. I thought he was finally going to answer me, but instead he just sighed, so I moved off of him and sat back on the couch. "What are you doing?" he breathed out. "Stop tormenting me." 

I just gave him a mischievous grin. "If you're not going to tell me what you want, you're going to have to take it yourself." I winked at me, and he nearly fell off the couch in exasperation. 

His eyes were dark with lust, his green irises the color of an evergreen tree, and his skin was flushed. Finally, as if he decided that he didn't care about being the one to back down, he just wanted me inside him. He swung around and climbed onto my lap, straddling my thighs and positioned his hole over my cock. Without delaying any longer, he sat down, slowly inching himself onto me. The head popped past his barrier and he slid the rest of the way inside with little effort. Once he was fully seated, I couldn't help but think about how perfectly I fit inside him. He was stretched to just the perfect limit, and I just knew it was going to be amazing. His cock wept between us, and when he began to rise and fall over my shaft, I placed my hands on his waist and guided him into the perfect speed and depth. My cock pressed against his prostate with each rise and fall, and I could feel myself slowly coming apart in his grip. 

"Fuck," he moaned out. "So good!" 

"Your ass is so fucking tight," I groaned out, leaning forward and kissing his neck as he continued to bounce over me. My hand found his shaft between us, and I knew he was done for. Between the friction of my cock inside him and the grip on his cock, Jimin ended up erupting on the skin between us with a moan that echoed through the small room. I wasn't far behind him, cumming so hard inside him I thought I might explode form the force of it. He fell over me, spent from the effort, and nuzzled his face in my neck. 

"That was incredible," I finally had the strength to mutter against his sweaty skin. His heart was beating hard against his chest, and I could feel it from where my skin was pressed against his. 

"I can't even remember the last time I felt so fucking good," he agreed. 

We lay there in silence for a few minutes, my cock softening inside him, before I could finally muster the strength to push myself off. I winced as I popped out of him, but forced myself to separate from him. He held out my boxers for me as he slid his own on, and settled on the couch beside me, pulling me close to his side. 

"You are going to get me in so much trouble," he told me, kissing the side of my head. 

"Why?" I frowned. 

"This is wrong on so many different levels, but I can't seem to stay away from you. All I did was think about you this week. Do you have any idea how many times I almost showed up in your room with my master key, just so I could get my hands on you?" 

"I wouldn't complain about that." I laughed, and he nudged me with his shoulder. I loved this playful side of him. So relaxed, so easy. I wish he could be like that all the time. 

"I don't think I'm going to be able to stay away," he said softly. 

"So, don't," I told him, feeling like we had had this conversation too many times. "I want you near me." 

"Really? Not just for the sex?" 

"What? No! Of course not," I laughed. 

"Okay, good," he laughed. "I'm not in it for just the sex either." 

"Well, that's good." I gave him a flirty smile and started to pull on my clothes. "I should get back to work though. I really do have a ton to do." 

"Same," he agreed, and followed suit. Once he had his pants on, he paused and stared at me. "You're really not just into it because we are awesome in bed together, right? I can't risk my job over random sex. If we're doing this, we need to be subtle, but I don't want you to be sleeping around with other guys just because we are on the down low." 

"Yes, I'm really into it," I promised. 

"You're sure?" 

"I swear to God, Jimin," I laughed. "If you make me count to three and we both confess our feelings at the same time, I'm going to kill you." 

"Okay, okay!" he laughed. "I just don't want to be burned again." 

"I won't burn you," I told him. "Promise." 

We made our way back to the main area of the library, making note of how to get back to the room in case he even wanted to have another secret rendezvous there. I could certainly go for it. I bet we could be as loud as we wanted, and no one would suspect a thing. 

We separated before we got back to the study tables, not wanting to chance any of our floor mates seeing us. Jinyoung was hunched over his lap top where I had left him, but he pulled out his ear buds when I sat down across from him. "Find the book you were looking for?" he asked, a knowing look on his face. 

Fuck. I forgot to bring a book back. "No, I couldn't find it. Someone else must have taken it out." 

"Your shirt is inside out," he smirked at me. 

I cursed under my breath and looked down, even more mad to see he was lying to me. Everything was where it belonged. "You're a fucking asshole," I muttered, only making him laugh harder. 

"Sorry, Jeonie, you made it too easy," he chuckled. "Who's the lucky guy?" I had not exactly kept my sexuality a secret, but no one seemed to care here, and the guys on the team definitely didn't care. 

"No one," I told him. "I have a ton of work to do so shut up and leave me alone."

He gave me a knowing grin before putting his headphones in and turning back to his computer. I opened my own lap top and pulled up the paper I was working on, but not before I glanced behind Jinyoung at Jimin. He was smiling at me, so I gave him a grin back before getting back to work, ignoring the pitter patter of my heart when he smiled. I was in trouble when it came to him, that's for sure. It had only been two weeks and already I was more invested than was probably wise. I know I have made mistakes before, but I had a good feeling about this. Jimin was perfect for me, I just know it.


	9. I wanna do boring things with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom is a good friend and Jimin is the bad one, right?

Everyone always warned me that college would fly by, but I didn't realize just how quickly the time passed when I was doing things entirely on my own terms. Working at the consulate was actually an amazing job, and I loved every minute of it. I was the youngest person in the office, and everyone took me under their wing. I found myself being spoiled rotten with home cooked meals and being sent home with various baked goods on a weekly basis. It was a good thing I was working out harder than I ever had in my life to stay in shape.

I always thought I was fit while swimming for all those years, but four weeks on the crew team and my muscles were toned in a way I never imagined was possible for me. It sometimes startled me when I saw my own reflection, which I thought was hilarious. The guys on the team were great, too, and were proving to be great friends. Everyone worked together on the water, but they were also a great team once we were back on campus. They shared notes and textbooks, had study sessions together, and had each other's backs in everything they did. I actually felt like I belonged with them in a way I had never fit in with anyone before. I never really felt welcome even in my own home, and high school was not exactly the best place on earth either.

If I hadn't met Taehyung, I probably would have had a very different experience. He had been a great roommate and an awesome friend, but now he had his own thing going, and I was grateful that I had found this other group to replace him. I saw Taehyung every now and then, but it wasn't ever as often as I would have liked. He was loving his new fraternity life though, and that made me happy for him. He deserved to have things work out for him. Namjoon had been by a couple times, and Taehyung had visited him a dew times, so they were still doing well.

The election was only a month away, and the pressure was building for Namjoon, so he was always on his best behavior out of fear of being exploited in a way that would affect his father's campaign. Luckily, around here, his father was popular among college students, and people tended to want to be Namjoon's friend rather than catch him in scandalous acts. Either way, when he came to visit, Namjoon was the picture-perfect son and behaved in a meticulous manner. It was a stark contrast to the Namjoon who used to sneak around Busan High School with Taehyung, or the guy who used to smuggle beer into the dorms on a weekly basis.

It happened to be a cool, but sunny, afternoon in the beginning of October, and I was hanging out on the lawn with a guy from my English class, Yugyeom, when I spotted Jimin across the quad. It always amazed me how good he looked, even from afar. My heart always sped up in my chest whenever I saw him, and even though I knew it was stupid, I couldn't help but feel all warm inside whenever he was near. There was something about Jimin that I connected with on a deeper level than just the mind-blowing sex, and it kind of freaked me out. I had thought I was in love with Jin, but I never felt the way with him that I do with Jimin. It was scary, to be honest. Even sneaking around with him was worth it, as long as it meant I got to be near him. We had finally upgraded to texting to meet up, and every time he sent me a text asking me to join him somewhere, I got this warm feeling inside, and it freaked me out. I didn't know him well enough to really feel invested in the relationship, but there was something more than casual hook ups here, at least for me.

I watched Jimin walk all the way across the quad, stopping to say hi to a couple people as he passed by, always smiling, always kind. I couldn't calm the jealous feeling that crept through me when I saw him stop to talk to one of the younger guys from the dorm, and after a moment, sit down to talk more. The one bad thing about the dorms here are that classes are mixed on each floor, and you live in the same building for all four years. That meant that there were guys three years ahead of me also vying for Jimin's attention, since he was without a doubt the hottest guy in the whole building

Jimin and his friend were sitting awfully close, and I glared at them as I watched Jimin throw his head back and laugh at whatever the guy had said. I had seen this guy around a lot, but I had never actually met him. I just know he was also a freshman, and quite obviously into Jimin, if his body language proved anything.

"Hello?" Yugyeom interrupted my thoughts as he snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Are you even listening?" he asked me. I glanced over at him, wincing when I saw the bemused expression on his face. "You need to stop staring at him all the time. Someone is going to catch on."

"Staring at who?" I played dumb, glancing back across the courtyard, annoyed to see Jimin and sexy freshman walking into the dorm together.

"Your RA," he rolled his eyes. "You're so obviously into him."

"I am not," I argued, but even I heard the weakness in my tone. I hadn't admitted to anyone that I was hooking up with Jimin, since this was obviously supposed to be a major secret.

Yugyeom gave me a knowing glance. "You clearly have a thing for him. And who can blame you? He's hot!"

"He is," I agreed, shifting my gaze back to Jimin and his friend, who were just about at the entrance to the dorm. I watched sullenly as they went inside together.

"You should tell him that," he pushed. "You obviously want to do him. You should go for it." I didn't bother to confirm or deny it. Yugyeom was freakishly intuitive, and I knew he would see right through me. He had been a great friend since we met, fun and playful, with a collection of hobbies that made him stand out from our peers. He was an individual, and I loved having him around. When I looked back at him, he was staring at me, his eyes assessing my every move. I did my best to school my features, but I know that when I think of Jimin, I probably look like a sappy lovesick fool. His eyes widened, and he gasped and clapped his hands. "Oh my god! You already have!" he exclaimed loudly.

I couldn't answer, knowing I was sworn to secrecy. He didn't want me to tell anyone, and I didn't want to risk him dumping me because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "I have no idea what you're talking about anymore, Yugyeom" I told her. "Come on, let's go back inside." I gathered my stuff and stood, waiting for him to follow me.

"Oh my god, you really are," he laughed, but stood as well, dusting himself off. "You hooked up with him! You're so lucky." I didn't answer again, turning my back and hiding my flaming red face. I hated being called out on things, and I hated lying. "He's so beautiful. What was it like? Was it amazing? What did you do?"

It was obvious Yugyeom was never going to back down, so I spun around to keep him quiet. "Okay, fine. We have, but you need to keep quiet about it." I told him, hoping my voice was firm enough to get the point across. "He doesn't want anyone to know so he doesn't get in trouble for hooking up with someone who lives on his floor," I told him before starting to walk towards the door Jimin and his friend had passed through a moment earlier.

"What an asshole!" he exclaimed. "You should not have to be kept a secret."

"I know," I agreed. "But it's not like we are hiding in the closet. He just doesn't want to get in trouble."

"He's a wimp then," he told me. "He should be proud he has you. You're awesome."

"Thanks,” I gave him a smile. "It'll be okay, I have a good feeling that we will make it through and laugh about it later. Eventually, he will want to let people know. Stuff like this can't last forever," I told her as we started our ascent up the stairs. "I mean, look at how things worked out for Taehyung. It will come to an end, but I may just have to wait a while for him to be ready to see how people take it. I think people would have a bigger issue with the fact that I'm a freshman than the fact I live on his hall. But people date younger or older all the time. It'll be fine, and Jimin will eventually realize that."

"True,” he agreed. "Maybe he'll do something big and romantic like Namjoon did!"

I barked out a laugh, remembering the shock throughout the school when Namjoon stopped his graduation speech to out himself and his love for Taehyung in front of hundreds of people. We had told Yugyeom the story, and he loved it. He was a sucker for romantic, happy endings. His optimistic attitude and hopefulness were two of his greatest traits. "I don't think he's that kind of guy. Namjoon and Taehyung were a little different than we are. Namjoon was worried about politics. Jimin doesn't want to lose his job or get in trouble as a senior. He just doesn't want people to know yet, so you seriously can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay, okay," he held his hands up in defense. "I won't tell anyone. I just hope he smartens up soon."

"Me too," I grinned. We had reached the second floor, where he lived. "I'll see you later?"

"I have a study group tonight but let's do breakfast before class tomorrow." We said our goodbyes and hurried down the hall while I took the rest of the stairs two at a time to the third floor. No one seemed to be around, so I went straight to my room and plopped on my bed before taking out my laptop and attempting to do some work. It lasted all of ten minutes before my phone beeped. If nothing else, I had made a lot of friends at college.

I had expected one of the guys from the crew team to be the one texting me, so I was surprised when I saw it was actually Namjoon who had sent me a message. Namjoon and I rarely communicate unless Taehyung is with us, so I was actually kind of shocked. He was just checking to see if I wanted to grab a burger with him and a couple guys he knew, so I figured there was no harm in saying yes. I kind of wondered if he wanted me to help him pick out a gift for Taehyung or something. It was just so out of character for him. I agreed to meet him at the bar they were meeting at, and changed into something a little nicer than I had been wearing. The bar we were going to wasn't dressy by any means, but I did not want to be dressed like a slob in front of people when out with the son of a presidential candidate, in case there were any photographers trying to catch him doing something scandalous. They would be waiting forever, but that's a different story.

Namjoon was alone at a four top when I got there, so I greeted him and sat down beside him. He let me know that Taehyung was at a fraternity meeting, and he was bored, so he figured he'd hit me up. I have to admit, this was the first time this had ever happened.

"So who's meeting us?" I asked him as I pondered what kind of burger I wanted. This place was known for their large selection, so I could never decide.

"Family friend and some guy he's dating," Namjoon shrugged. "I've known him forever. Our fathers have known each other forever and are golf buddies. Well, they were until the whole president thing. Now my dad is too busy to do anything."

"Oh, that's cool," I said. "I didn't realize you had your own friends here."

"Yeah, I spent a lot of the summer with him. His family has a house next to ours," He took a sip of his water. "He hung with me and Taehyung a few times."

My jaw nearly hit the table. He had to be talking about Jimin. Didn't Jimin say that he had a house next door to Namjoon? I swear we had had that conversation. He had brought it up when we were talking about Taehyung a few weeks ago. I felt like the walls were closing around me. Jimin was dating someone? He had told me he didn't want me seeing anyone else, so why is he running around? He had never hinted at dating anyone else, and we had been sneaking around for weeks. I felt sick to my stomach. I had wasted time on yet another guy who didn't actually want anything to do with me.

I sat there, listening to Namjoon talk about the election and what was new with him and Taehyung, contemplating different ways I could get out of this before Jimin got there with his date. I was silently kicking myself, regretting the fact that I had thought anything would get serious with him. I mean, how dumb was I? How many times do I have to go through the same thing before I realized not to waste time on dumbasses who don't deserve my attention?

"Jungkook? You okay?" Namjoon asked me, snapping me back into the present. He was staring at me with concern, and I instantly felt bad for any negative feelings I had ever had towards him. Maybe I once had feelings about Taehyung, and Namjoon had won him over, but Namjoon was a genuinely nice guy. He could have pushed me right out of Taehyung's life, and instead he welcomed me with open arms, and even invited me to hang out with him today. He was actually a good person, which made me feel even worse. "You look kind of...green."

"I'm okay," I told him, putting the menu back on the table. "Just a little under the weather. I should probably go."

"Yeah, totally," he agreed. "That's fine. I just thought we could hang out a little outside of Taehyung. I don't really know anything about you, other than what Taehyung has told me. Maybe we can reschedule?" The look in his eyes was so sincere, I couldn't handle disappointing him. I could absolutely understand why Taehyung had fallen for him. He was pretty much perfect in every way.

"I can stay," I told him. I felt bad leaving now, for my own selfish reasons. I didn't want Taehyung thinking I didn't care about his life, and obviously Namjoon wasn't going anywhere. "Not a problem. Honestly."

Namjoon gave me a relieved grin. "You sure?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Great!" he picked up his menu again. "So, are you seeing anyone? There are so many attractive guys around here, I don't know where I would start."

"Nah," I told him. "No one has really caught my eye." Jimin and I were so good at sneaking around, no one but Yugyeom and Jinyoung had even suspected. Taehyung was so busy with his fraternity and Namjoon that he hadn't even noticed anything weird. Jinyoung only caught me because I was with him after I fucked him within an inch of his life in the library, and I was terrible at hiding things from Yugyeom. I wasn't really close enough for anyone else to notice subtle differences in my behavior. No one noticed the blushes when Jimin sent me naughty texts during classes. I'm sure that people who knew me well would notice, but I have gotten so good at keeping people at arm's length over the past 19 years that keeping secrets had become a part of my life.

"That sucks, but maybe you'll meet someone soon," he told me. "You have a lot of really great qualities, and someone will notice that soon."

"Hey, Namjoon. Sorry we're late," Jimin's voice interrupted our conversation. "Sejun needed to stop at the post office."

I did my best not to cringe, but I probably just ended up looking constipated. Namjoon gave me a weird look but greeted Jimin and his friend anyway. "Not a problem, we just got here ourselves. Hi Sejun, I'm Namjoon, and this is my friend Jungkook. Taehyung had a meeting, so I dragged him out instead. Jungkook, this is my friend Jimin. He's been my neighbor on Busan for as long as I can remember."

Jimin hadn't even noticed that I was there, but once his eyes fell on me, his face blanched and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. Good. "Hi. Nice to meet you both," I told them as politely as I could manage. The entire exchange was awkward and tense, and Namjoon and Sejun looked confused, while I did my best to play it off. Sejun offered me his hand, so I shook it in greeting, and went to do the same to Jimin. His grip on my hand was unnecessarily tight, almost as if he was trying to give me a warning. He had nothing to worry about. I wasn't about to out him in front of people, even though I did want to give him a swift kick in the balls for this.

"Nice to meet you," Jimin returned tightly.

"Don't you know him?" Sejun asked. "He lives on your floor." He glanced at me. 'You live on the 3rd floor, right? I'm pretty sure I've seen you around."

"Yes." It was all I could manage to get out. The tension in my shoulders was nearly crippling.

"I guess I just haven't seen you since the start of the year." Jimin laughed nervously. "You must be adjusting well."

"No surprise there." Namjoon grinned. "Jungkook is probably the most well-adjusted person I have ever met." I flushed at his words. "Anyway, sit down. The food here is great. Taehyung and I usually come here whenever I'm in town."

"Yeah, I've been here many times," Jimin agreed, settling into the chair Sejun had pulled out for him, conveniently right across from me. His eyes caught mine as he sat back, his expression unreadable. I hope he's freaking out. Asshole deserves to feel on edge. The only reason I wasn't going to out him was because it made me look like a pathetic kid for letting him hide me, or no one would believe it, since we had so carefully crafted this relationship.

Dinner was good enough, although sufficiently awkward. I kept to myself as much as possible, really only speaking when I had to. Sejun had his arm around the back of Jimin's chair pretty much the entire meal, and he did nothing to stop it. I couldn't help but wonder if he was enjoying flaunting this in my face. I figured he had to be, because otherwise he would have stopped it by now. Instead, he barely looked at me through the whole meal. He had to know he was wrong. The Jimin I had gotten to know was much kinder than this.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Excuse me," I said abruptly, and moving quickly to the bathroom. I had to get away from that table, where all my hopes and dreams for the year were effectively being squashed with every minute that passed. I couldn't handle it any longer. When would I find a guy who was kind enough to not dick me over completely?

The sanctity of the bathroom gave me the space I needed to finally catch my breath. I would give it a moment, and then escape. I had told Namjoon I wasn't feeling well before, so it would be easy to play off. The last thing I wanted was to continue sitting here with Jimin and Sejun flaunting themselves in my face. What the fuck was their problem, anyway? Who needed to touch so much during dinner? I was annoyed. All I wanted to do was go home and crawl into my bed, forget this day ever happened, and try to find someone worth my time. Starting tomorrow.

After a moment, I took a deep breath, and went back to the table. "Sorry, guys, I have to head out." I told them. I handed some bills to Namjoon. "I'll see you later." I told him. He gave me a knowing glance and nodded. "Nice to meet you both," I said to Jimin and Sejun, playing the perfect secret lover card, and turned on my heel to leave. I couldn't get out of there fast enough, and booked it straight to my room. Slamming the door behind me, I let out an exasperated sigh and threw myself onto my bed. How many more men like Jimin was I going to go through before I found someone good for me? I was so tired of it. Everything with Jin had left me feeling pretty down about myself, but it didn't even touch how I felt now. Jimin had been perfect for me. We never ran out of things to talk about, the sex was amazing, he was kind and funny, never put me down. Why did he have to be a jerk too? He was the worst kind of jerk, too, the kind that is a jerk disguised as a nice guy. How was it possible that I was smart enough to go to Yale, but not smart enough to figure out when someone is an asshole?

Deciding that I had completely given up on getting anything done today, I forced myself to get up and get changed into something to wear for bed. I brought my laptop into my bed with me, opting to close out the paper I had been working on and open a new browser window instead. Maybe there would be some interesting guys on a dating site. It was time to start actually meeting people. I set up a new profile and started to flip through guys, but of course, there wasn't a single guy that I saw that I would even consider. I already knew what I wanted. Go figure he didn't want me in return I wanted someone who wanted something more from me than my ability to suck a cock. Although, I did do that pretty well. I chuckled at my own thoughts and kept browsing.


	10. Sometimes I wonder how you put up with me. Then I remember, oh, I put up with you. So we're even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin tries to appease Jungkook.

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. I regretted that I had left the lights on, because I couldn't exactly play it off like I was sleeping or not home. It was probably just Yugyeom or Taehyung anyway. I'm sure Taehyung had heard all about what happened at the restaurant by now, and he would probably not relax unless he knew everything was okay. It wasn't like me to whine about things, so going home sick was actually pretty unlike me, and he would see right through my excuses. There was another knock on the door, so I sighed and got up to open it.

I was disappointed, but not surprised, to see Jimin on the other side of the door. He had changed from his normal jeans and polo into sweatpants and a white shirt perfectly showing casing his delicate features. In that moment, I hated how perfect he looked. Or rather, I hated how my body reacted to his perfection. "What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest and leaning against the door frame. I was instantly glad I had taken off my shirt earlier, because I could see Jimin's eyes drift down to my bare torso. The new crew muscles were working for me, and we both knew he was busted. He didn't say anything for a minute, so I cleared my throat, which was enough to get him to shift his eyes back to my face. "Well?" I prodded, getting a sick sense of satisfaction out of his blush. He knew he was caught staring, and he was probably curious about whether or not I was going to call him out on it.

"I just thought I'd come say hi. You left dinner so abruptly and Namjoon said you weren't feeling well. I thought I would check on you and see if you needed anything." He almost sounded sheepish, and he had such a questioning look on his face I almost couldn't believe it.

"Seriously?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows at him.

"And...I'm sorry," he added. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at my feet. Something inside me snapped, and I found myself feeling bad for him. Was I crazy? Probably. But he was so damn cute I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Come on," I told him, totally caving, and giving him a nod of my head. He followed me into my room before shutting and locking the door behind him. I rarely locked it otherwise, but he was nervous about people walking in on while he was in there. The crew guys tended to pop in from time to time, and I think they just assumed I was a giant slut if they heard anything, cause I never admitted it was the same person more than once. I just let them think I was playing the field and kept Jimin hidden. "So you want to explain what that little show was?" I asked him as I plopped down onto my bed.

He sat stiffly next to me. "Sejun has been making moves on me for a week or so and was there when Namjoon texted me to meet up and kill time with him. He kind of just invited himself. I had no idea you would be there, and if I had, I never would have let him come along."

"No?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "You would just continue to hide it from me?"

"It's not like that. I swear, there's nothing between us. He just doesn't know it and I haven't had the nerve to tell him yet. He's not my type at all." I gave him a skeptical look, and he returned it with a shy grin and moved closer to me. He placed his hand on my knee and moved until he was pretty much right into my space. I didn't move to help him out, but I also wasn't exactly pushing him away either. "Come on,” he murmured. "You know what my type is."

I'm actually ashamed of the giggle I let out, and completely caved. "Oh, do I?"

He didn't answer, but rather pushed me down onto my back and climbed over me until he was hovering above me. "You know you're the only guy I'm going for."

"Well, that's cause I'm so damn charming."

"Charming, fun, sexy as fuck. Take your pick." He laughed, before finally lowering himself down over me. I shuddered at the feel of his body pressed against mine, even through the layer of clothes he had on. "Don't you worry about Sejun. I'd rather have you in my bed any day,” he murmured against my mouth before finally letting his lips land on mine. It took all of three seconds before I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him close to me, getting lost in the taste and sensation of Jimin's tongue twirling with mine. His kiss was hard and demanding, and I knew I was in for a wild ride. Whenever he got assertive like this, it was usually some of the best sex I had ever experienced. The benefit of sleeping with an older guy, I guess. He actually knew what he was doing. Gone were the days of clumsy hook ups and toothy blow jobs.

I let Jimin move me around whichever was he wanted, until we were both completely naked and he was back on top of me. We lay entwined on my bed, making out for I don't even know how long before he started to trail his mouth down my body, stopping along the way to lick each ridge of muscle. "You're going to have to stop working out soon," he joked, nipping at my hip bone, where for the first time in my life, I was developing that V that I had always admired on guys like Namjoon and Jin. The sad thing was that I wasn't even trying, just being out on the boats every morning had helped. It was a lot of ab and leg work more than anything else, so it was helping me out.

"Why's that?" I asked him, doing my best to control the urge to push his head down to my throbbing cock and make him suck me off. I was hard and leaking already, and the extra teasing wasn't really helping anything. "You don't like it?"

"Oh, I love it." He laughed. "But pretty soon, I'm not going to be able to toss you around the way I want to."

I groaned out at the thought. "Well, fuck. In that case, I'll quit right now!"

"Mmm, don't move yet," he told me. "For now, this is exactly the way I want you, naked and writhing underneath me." He moved from his perch above my abdomen and took my hard cock in his mouth in one motion, wrapping my entire shaft in the tight heat that shot straight to my balls. I moaned out, before realizing I was probably being too loud, and did my best to hold it back. No one would really check on us, but I didn't want to draw attention to us either. I pushed up on my elbows so I could watch him work me, dropping my head back when the pleasure got to be too much. Jimin was a phenomenal cock sucker, always knew how to drag me right to the edge before backing off, prolonging the pleasure for as long as possible before letting me recover. It was nothing short of amazing when he was like this. I should file this in the back of my mind for the next time he pissed me off. I would always forgive him if he sucked me off this way every time.

"Fuck, Jimin." I moaned out as quietly as I could. "So fucking good. Don't stop."

I should have kept my stupid mouth shut, because of course, he didn't listen to me. Instead, he pulled his mouth off my shaft and dragged his tongue along the underside of my shaft down to my balls, laving them gently with my tongue while I tightened my grip on his hair. I knew exactly what he was going to do next, and it made me practically see stars. Without breaking his momentum, Jimin gently sucked one ball into his mouth, and I almost came right then and there. Liquid heat was coursing through me, and I wanted to explode, but at the same time, wasn't ready for the pleasure to end. I cursed out loud as he moved to the other ball and gave it the same attention, distracting me from everything else until I felt a finger poking at my asshole.

The pressure pushing at me was enough to make me jump, totally not ready for the sensation even though I knew it would be coming. My hole quickly adjusted to the sensation, and he continued to work it in past my ring of muscle while he continued to suck on my balls and lick at my shaft. I was in heaven, mumbling out incoherent nonsense as Jimin slid his finger in all the way in one swoop. I nearly jumped off the bed, but his strong hold on my waist with his free hand kept me in place, and when he started to pump it in and out while his mouth was wrapped around my member, I nearly lost it then and there. I fell back on my bed, gripping the sheets under me in an effort to keep myself on the quiet side. When Jimin added a second finger in, I was in heaven.

"Too close." I moaned out as my cock jerked in his mouth and my balls tightened. I wasn't ready to finish yet. "Let me touch you." I practically begged.

Jimin released my cock from his mouth with a pop, sliding up my body and taking me in his arms. "You taste so good." He told me before kissing me again, more tenderly this time and no longer a man on a mission. "I think I'm a little addicted to you." He confessed before moving back down my neck.

"Good." I laughed, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close to me. I went to go roll him over, but he held me down. I let out a whimper of protest, but he just laughed at me.

"I don't think so, babe." He chuckled. "I'm taking good care of you tonight." My heart pounded at the nickname. He had never called me that. 

He rolled over onto his back and lay beside me. I turned onto my side to both look at his gorgeous features. These beds were not wide enough for two guys, that's for sure. "Well, don't make me watch you on a date with another guy and we'll always be fine." I teased, loving that he had the decency to be embarrassed by it. He really was a good guy, and obviously into me just as much as I was into him. He turned his head to face me, but before he could say a word, I leaned forward and kissed him gently, hoping to convey the message that I wasn't upset.

The kiss didn't last long, but it was enough to fill my stomach with butterflies and that perfect feeling you get when you manage to snag your crush. "I should head to my room," he told me when we finally separated again.

"Stay here," I told him, but even I could hear the question in my voice. We hadn't had a sleep over since the first night when we hooked up at my parents' place in Busan. "I'm told I'm a very good snuggler, and I have to get up for 5 anyway. There will be less people up, and we made a lot of noise, so there's a chance someone heard. I don't want you to get in trouble." I winked at him.

He looked concerned for all of a second before he reached up and flicked the light switch by my bed off, encasing us in darkness. The only light was from the streetlights outside, and it was just enough to cast a glow on Jimin's features. He settled back against my pillows before he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. His head fit perfectly in the nook under my arm, and he rested it comfortably against my chest as my arm settled around my shoulder. My whole body was sore, but wrapped in the warmth of Jimin's arms, I couldn't help but think that this right here was the happiest I had felt in a long time. Probably in years. It was nothing short of perfect. I was still comfortable when I woke up to my alarm, Jimin managed to sleep through it, and the entire process of me getting ready to go. I decided to let him sleep it off, not wanting to disturb him just to kick him out of my bed.

When I got back to my room after a grueling practice, I wasn't surprised that he had already left. I was surprised, however, to find that he had made the bed and folded my clothes from last night, leaving them in a nice little pile on my bed. The gesture touched me, and I couldn't hold back my grin. Was this what love felt like? I had to imagine it was.

Per usual, there was nothing but radio silence from Jimin over the next several days. I didn't even pass him in the bathroom or hallway of the dorm throughout the whole week. We exchanged a few texts, but nothing profound. I tried to talk myself out of reading too much into it, and desperately wished I could tell Taehyung about it so that he could help me figure things out. Keeping this secret from my best friend was literally killing me, especially since he had experience with the same exact thing less than a year ago. Things worked out really well for him. They don't tend to work out that way for me, so it was really just a matter of time before this got screwed up. The fact that I had barely spoken to Jimin since we hooked up was gnawing at my mind, the anxiety swelling within me with each passing day.

"I just hate that he hides you," Yugyeom told me the following Saturday afternoon as we rifled through the racks at a thrift shop. It was finally starting to cool down, and the brisk October air made for a refreshing walk down through the campus. I had filled her in on the Jimin situation, and he was trying to be supportive, but I could tell he really wanted to say more than he was letting on. Yugyeom was great like that. He called me on my shit, but was more supportive than most people. He even had the luxury of meeting my father for dinner this week and lived to talk about it. That is no small feat. "I wish he would just be proud that he's with you. You're a catch, and deserve to be shown off like a prize pony."

I snorted at him. "I'm not a possession."

"I know, I know," he grinned at me. "But you are gorgeous, brilliant, funny, and kind. What more could he want from a guy?"

"Someone 22," I muttered under my breath, walking over to the next rack. We were looking for some sweaters or long sleeved for him, but it was not working out so well. I kept getting distracted by fun hats, and he kept trying to pry into my personal life.

"Ugh," he groaned. "So, you're not a senior. Who can punish someone for their age?" he held a shirt, looking at me expectedly. I shook my head and he sighed before putting it back on the rack and turning back to me. "I think you should continue to try to meet someone else,” he told me.

My stomach clenched. I didn't want someone else. I wanted Jimin to realize I was worth taking a chance on. "I don't know. I kind of want to hold out and see if he'll come around. At least until winter break. If he doesn't want to be more serious by then, I am not going to keep waiting around. He graduates in May anyway, and I highly doubt he wants to stay around here. And I'm sure he doesn't want to keep dating a college kid when he's out in the real world."

"Well, we shall see if you actually stick to that deadline," he laughed. "You're smitten. You can't even keep from blushing when I say his name."

"That's not true!" I chuckled. "Come on. Let's go get a grilled cheese." 

"Jimin, Jimin, Jimin," he taunted, and sure enough, I felt my cheeks heat at his teasing.

"Okay, okay, you win," I told him. "Let's go out tonight."

"Does Taehyung have a party this weekend?" he asked.

"Not that I know of, but I think Namjoon is here again this weekend. They might have to be on their best behavior since we are getting so close to the election. Namjoon has been in the papers a lot lately, and he needs to stay out of trouble. His dad has a lot on the line."

"I think he is a model child and has nothing to worry about," he laughed. "We could go to Jackson's. They never care, and if we have Namjoon wear the wig again, no one would even know it's him. He looks like a totally different person once he has that on, and besides, no one will bug him there." Jackson's was the sole  house in the city where people from college could party without care and no news will be out the next day..

"Maybe we could just hang out with them and watch movies or something," I offered instead.

"Sure, but I really wanted to dance this weekend."

 

"Okay, fine, let's go to Jackson's," I told him. "But I am picking out your outfit this time."

"Deal!" he laughed, and practically skipped back. After lunch, we separated to do some homework, and I went to Taehyung's room to see if they wanted to come with us.

I found Taehyung and Namjoon on Taehyung's bed, both shirtless, watching some news coverage about Namjoon's dad. Taehyung's hair was mussed, and I am sure they just finished messing around. Those two went at it like rabbits when they were together. "Hey guys," I greeted them. "Yugyeom and I are going to Jackson's tonight, do you want to come?"

"Yes!" Taehyung exclaimed without thought. "We were actually just talking about going tonight too but we're trying to lay low though, so well have to kind of play it by ear and see how it goes." Taehyung stretched, and I didn't miss the way Namjoon's eyes followed the lines of his stomach as his muscles stretched and contracted again. I smiled at his blatant affection, remembering all too well his days in the closet. "Things have been getting crazy with the election so close. Reporters came up to us at lunch today and wouldn't leave us alone until we got back onto the campus. It was ridiculous."

"Maybe the wig can make an appearance," I offered. "That thing is great."

"True, but people know Taehyung," Namjoon sighed. "I still want to go out though. I just can't do any drinking just in case anyone does recognize me, but I don't want everyone to just sit around inside cause of me."

"We'll all go in solidarity," I told him. "If you need to leave or anything is crazy, we all go."

"Thanks." He gave me a kind grin, and I just nodded in return before pushing off the bed.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." I grinned. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

I chuckled to myself as I bolted out the door before they could say anything else, being sure to shut it on my way out. I'm sure there would be more shenanigans before the afternoon was over. I skipped my way up the stairs, stopping at Jimin's room to see if he was there. The door was open, but he wasn't in his room, so I left with a sick feeling in my stomach. The fact that I hadn't seen him for a week made me feel cheap, even though I knew it wasn't the case.

The four of us headed out around 10, not wanting to be too eager to get there. The house was already hopping with a lively crowd at the bar downstairs, and the steady thump of the bass coming from the dance floor had my blood pumping wildly. I needed this. I had barely been out since school started, and rarely at a place that catered to my interests. Namjoon and Taehyung saw some people they knew and separated from us, so Yugyeom and I made our way up the stairs to where the DJ was spinning. The dance floor was already packed with sweaty bodies in various stages of dress, guys grinding on each other and the occasional girl dancing with her friends. The music pumped through my veins, fueling my good mood, and dragging away any concerns about Jimin.

Eventually, Namjoon and Taehyung joined us, and the four of us danced in the middle of the floor without a care in the world. Taehyung was practically glued to Namjoon, worried about what could possibly go wrong. Nothing ever did, of course, since Namjoon's dad was campaigning heavily for gay rights, but they were so protective of each other, it was adorable.

My train of thought ended rapidly when I felt someone grinding against me from behind, hands on my hips with a hard cock pushing against my ass. I casually scooted forward before turning to face who it was. My eyes went wide when I realized it was Sejun, the guy I wish I could kill and bury with just a glance. "Hey, you,” he greeted me, his words slurring and hard to understand. "We should get out of here."

"No thanks," I told him, backing away. I didn't want anything to do with him, but he was obviously drunk and I didn't want to instigate him. "I'm just here to dance with my friends."

"Come on," he drawled out, gripping my arm in a tight hold. "I want you to suck my cock. I've seen you staring at me in the dorm. I know you want to."

"Sorry, I'm really not interested," I told him, pulling away. Out of nowhere, Namjoon grabbed my arm and helped drag me through the crowd to another area. It was the first time I was grateful for his size. The crowd parted for him without any issue. "Thanks," I told him. "That guy sucks."

We were over by the bar and a little bit off the dance floor, so we could actually hear our own thoughts. "Wasn't that the guy dating Jimin?"

"They're not dating," I spat out, a little more aggressively than I meant to. "I mean, I don't think they are." I tried to cover it up.

He scratched under the seam of the wig but kept his gaze on me. "I'm pretty sure Jimin said they were dating," he told me. "He specifically said that last week before dinner. I'm certain he did, actually."

I shook my head, vehemently disagreeing with what he was saying. "No, I'm pretty sure Jimin is single."

Namjoon stared at me curiously for a few seconds before his face softened. "Oh, Jungkook. No. please tell me you're not."

"Not what?" I tried to keep a straight face, but the intensity f his stare was too much. I struggled to make eye contact and he so blatantly saw right through me.

"Not sleeping with Jimin," He clarified, and I stilled under his stare. Fuck. How did everyone know? "Jungkook. No. It is a terrible idea."

"It's not," I argued. "We get along really well."

"Then why are you hiding it? Does Taehyung know?"

"I don't tell Taehyung everything, you know." Namjoon just stared at me, and I knew I was busted. "He doesn't want anyone to know so he doesn't lose his job." I explained. "So, it's just a secret for now. It's fine."

Namjoon shook his head at me. "No, this is a bad idea. Jungkook, he's not a good guy for you. He's no better than Jin. In fact, I'd go out on a limb and say he's worse than Jin ever was to you. This is a terrible idea, and you're going to get hurt."

"I won't, I promise," I told him. "But please don't tell Taehyung. He doesn't want people to know."

"Don't you want someone who is proud to be with you and will want to let people know he's dating you?"

I scoffed. "Hi Kettle, it's me, Pot." 

"That was different." He raised his hands in exasperation. "I was wrong, I know that. But we had a presidential election to worry about. All Jimin has to worry about is a job as an RA. Let's face it. They don't exactly compare."

"Presidential election or not, I'm still a lot younger than him, and people will talk. It could affect his ability to get a job."

"You're making excuses, Jungkook, and you know it. He is not worth your time. You should get out now while you still can." He put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm not trying to be harsh. I've known Jimin for a long time, and he is not always the kind guy you think he is. He is nice, sure, but he's also self-serving, and you can do so much better than that. You deserve the best, and I just don't think Jimin is it for you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. He and I get along so well, and we have fantastic chemistry, and he is kind. You don't see the way he treats me cause you're not around. If you saw how he is with me, you would change your mind."

Namjoon set his jaw and I knew he would give up, even if he didn't want to. "You're an adult, and I don't want to lecture you, but I do want you to be careful. You're my friend and I would hate to see you get hurt by someone that doesn't deserve you."

"I appreciate your concern, but really, it'll be fine. We have a great thing going right now, and I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt that he really will eventually do the right thing. I really like him and think this could be a good thing for me." He didn't look convinced, but he nodded and let the topic go. By the time we made it back to the group, Yugyeom was looking pretty worried. I smiled it off, not wanting to stress him out with the details of a confrontation with Namjoon, and focused on enjoying the evening.

Hours passed, and the crowd was getting wild. I had opted not to drink either because I didn't want any dumb moves on my part to affect Namjoon and Taehyung. Namjoon's words were grinding on my nerves though, and I couldn't help but let that little seed of doubt he had planted blossom into something bigger, gnawing at my thoughts and making me question everything. Was Jimin really dating Sejun? Should I be more worried than I am? Why would he keep up with me if he didn't really want to be with me? I assume the sex was great for him too, but there was no way that was the only thing from coming back. Then again, Jimin wasn't always coming back. He had been MIA all week, what if he was trying to ghost me?

As we traipsed out of Jackson's and back down the street towards the dorm, I couldn't help but wonder if I really was going to be single forever. I hated that Namjoon's words had crept inside me and made me so unsure of the future, but he had a point. If Jimin was really so nice, would he leave me hanging the way that he does? I tried to push the doubt away as we headed back. Going our separate ways, I found myself alone in my room. Again. I stripped down to just my boxers and climbed into my bed, ready to just sleep this night away.

I was just dozing off when my phone vibrated on my nightstand. I considered ignoring it, but then I thought that maybe reading a drunken 2 am text would be worth it, so I reached over and grabbed it. A flutter exploded in my stomach when I realized it was Jimin. I was torn between being upset and ignoring it, or excited and anxious to see what he had to say. I went with the latter. All he asked me was if I was still up. I'm not in the mood tonight, sorry. I texted back, and shut off my phone altogether.

Not even three seconds later, there was a knock on my door, and Jimin tentatively pushed it open and stuck his head in. "So, you are up," he said softly. "Can I come in?"

I sighed, but motioned for him to come in, sitting up and pulling my pillow onto my lap to snuggle in an effort to keep my hands to myself. I didn't want to take the events of the night out on Jimin, but I also didn't want to be led on. "What are you doing here?"

He frowned. "I came to see you."

"Why now? You haven't come by all week. I'm not in the mood to be your booty call right now so you should probably go." I picked at a loose thread on my pillowcase, frustrated with everything that was going on right now. "I ran into Sejun tonight." I told him, looking him straight in the eye. "He tried to take me home from Jackson's."

Jimin raised his eyebrows at me before wrinkling his brow. "You said no, right?"

"Don't worry, you can have him all to yourself." I told him. "Now, I'm really tired. Can you please go so that I can go to bed?"

Instead, Jimin closed the door behind him. "What are you talking about? You seem upset about something."

"Look, if you want to keep dating Sejun, that's fine. I get that you feel like you can be out and proud with him, but I'm not going to continue to be your side piece. But he's n asshole, just so you know."

Jimin sighed, and came over to sit on the bed. I didn't move over for him, but I didn't exactly kick him out either. "I'm not dating Sejun, or sleeping with him, or even entertaining the idea. I asked you to not see anyone else, why do you think I would run around on you?"

I shrugged. "You told Namjoon you were dating him."

He winced. "It wasn't like that. I have never been on a date with him, and I don't intend to. I like what we have, and I intend to keep it going. I've been busy this week, that's all. Our schedules haven't aligned at all, but that doesn't mean I'm running around with someone else. I swear, it has only been you since we met that night in Busan. You can call my mom and ask her, if you don't believe me. She knows all about you. So, do most of my friends from home. The only people who don't know are the people here that I work with. If you really want me to tell people here about you, I can, but you will probably have to move off my floor. There are weird rules about that kind of thing."

"I tried to transfer." I admitted. "My dad freaked out cause he pulled some strings to get me my own room, and if I moved, I would have to give it up."

"Yeah, someone on campus is in a forced triple because of you." He grinned, but I knew he was joking. "What do I need to do to convince you I don't care about Sejun?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," I told him. "I just feel dirty now that he touched me." I shuddered. "Club guys are gross."

"Hey, I met you in a club, and I think we turned out just fine,” he argued, giving me a gentle shove. "But really, if you're having thoughts like this, please come talk to me about it. I don't want this to be messed up because of a misunderstanding."

"I know, it just got into my head when Namjoon said that you were dating him. He's just such an asshole."

"Oh, he's the worst." Jimin laughed. "Don't worry about him. He's not my type anyway." He gave me a shy grin, and I felt myself melting away already. I was such a sucker for this guy. "My type is very, very different from him, as it turns out." He turned over onto his hands and knees and started creeping towards me on the bed. I couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped my lips, and struggled to reign it in, act a little cooler.

"Oh, really?" I asked, leaning back as he crept into my space, his body hovering over mine. My fingers ached to grasp onto him and not let him go until we were both very, very sated, but I resisted the urge, wanting him to work for it a little more.

"Nope." He lowered his mouth to my neck, hovering right next to my ear, his warm breath tickling me with every exhale. His tongue crept out and just barely touched my lobe, sending sparks of heat right to my groin. "My type happens to be you, exactly you. Just as you are." I clutched the pillow on my lap tighter, desperately clinging to any last thread of self control I had left. I will not cave in, I will not cave in, I will not cave in.

I caved in.

As soon as Jimin's lips hit my neck and he began to kiss his way over my skin, I was a goner, melting into his touch faster than butter on a hot stove. His lips worked over mine, ghosting over my chest and collarbone, covering all the skin he could reach from our awkward angle, until he finally pulled the pillow from my hands and put it aside, before gently pushing me onto my back on the bed. I collapsed onto the mountain of blankets I had earlier shoved aside, and he was on top of me in seconds. "You want to know a secret?" he murmured against my mouth before running his tongue along the seam of my lips.

He then settled on my side, hi head on my chest and I could feel his breathing heaving so slowly as he rested his hand on waist. His eyes were looking up to me and I knew it twinkled like the stars outside my room. I was goner and I didn’t care less.

"What?" I whispered back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and holding him close. He arched back slightly as my fingers kneaded his muscles, letting them dance over the firmness that hid beneath his t-shirt.

"I saw you at Jackson's tonight," he murmured, moving back down along the column of my neck. "I saw you shaking it like no one was watching, having fun with your friends. You just looked so happy and free, and I don't think I have ever wanted you more," he admitted. "I wish it didn't have to be so hard, because you're beautiful and I have never wanted anyone as badly as I want you. All the time. You are constantly on my mind." His mouth found mine again.

"Tell me you feel the same way," he murmured against my lips. "Are you in this too, Jungkook?"

"Yes." I moaned out before he took advantage of my open mouth and slid his tongue inside. He let his body completely fall onto mine, and we ended up wrapped up in each other as we kissed on top of my sheet. 

"Don't you remember last week?" he asked me, pulling back and looking into my eyes. "I told you all of this before. I like you, a lot, and I think we can survive this year if we work together."

"But then you barely talked to me all week. It freaked me out, and then with the whole Sejun thing...." I confessed. "Wait, if you were at Jackson's, did you see him come on to me?"

"No," he shook his head before leaning down and kissing my forehead. "And that's probably a good thing. I would have kicked his ass for even looking at you."

My heart pounded in my chest at his possessive words. Sure, he was probably exaggerating, but no one had ever proclaimed that they wanted to defend my honor before. It made me feel warm and fuzzy in ways I couldn't even comprehend. I don't think I had ever really known what love was. Not from my parents, not from boyfriends or secret lovers in school, not even with Jin. Not really, at least. But this feeling I had right now, this warm, blossoming feeling in my gut....it had to be love, or at least the beginning of it. Jimin may not be perfect, and our situation was definitely not ideal, but maybe, just maybe, he was the prince charming I had been waiting for. I certainly had my flaws.

I couldn't find any words to say to him, so I opted to pull him close to me and pour everything I had into kissing him. He didn't fight me on it, but rather, pulled me close to him and enveloped me in the warmest hug he can muster.

 

He then moved his mouth down to my neck as his hand rubbed all over me. He pressed his lips to mine in a chase. We exchange a few more lazy kisses before we snuggled under my blanket.

“I’ll sleep here tonight,” he said quietly.

I was just drifting into a satisfied snooze when Jimin kissed the side of my head. "I'm going to take you on a real date," he told me softly, sleepiness thick in his tone. "You deserve it." He kissed my temple again before shutting off the light and snuggling against me again. Nestled against his firm body, I couldn't think of a time I had never been happier. It seemed like every encounter with him just got better and better, and the fact that he finally wanted to take me on a real date was finally enough to make me realize that this was going to be something great.

Sleepiness overtook me, I can faintly hear him whispered something else under his breath. I couldn’t make out any of it as drossiness took over me, alcohol finally doing his work.

 

“I’ll explain everything to you soon. I promise.”


	11. Congratulations on being in a relationship with someone who doesn't realize they're in a relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung makes Jungkook happy. How about Jimin?

Unfortunately for me, Jinyoung dragged me here, and then decided it was a good day to obliterate me. He came up with a work out that pushed any reasonable limits I had, and I was pretty sure that I was three seconds away from dropping weights on my chest. He had added ten pounds to my normal weight, and it was enough to make my muscles scream out in agony.

"Okay, one more! You can do it!" He exclaimed. Once the bar was safely in place, I sat up with a struggle and gladly took the water bottle he offered me. "Awesome job!" He patted me on the back. "You completely crushed it today." He took a seat facing me on the bench, our knees brushing in the small confines. His honey colored eyes bore into mine, almost as if he was trying to read my mind or something. "You're awfully quiet today." He mentioned. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," I muttered, taking another gulp of water. "Just tired."

"You seem off,” he was persistent this morning.

"Don't worry about it," I told him, scooting back so I could climb off the bench. His normally happy face dropped a bit at my actions, but I just wasn't in the mood today. The truth was, I'm not actually okay.

Sunday kicked my ass. Not only was I hungover, but I was dumb enough to believe Jimin--again. I woke up to find he had snuck out—again. He didn't answer any texts yesterday—again. And when Yugyeom and I went to dinner the night before, we saw him eating with Sejun—again. He was being a douchebag—again, and I was dumb enough to fall for it—again. So, no, I was not okay, and being at the gym in the shitty weather was not helping anything. All I wanted was to climb into bed and sleep until the skies cleared, but unfortunately, Jinyoung wasn't going to let me wallow today. Without even knowing what was wrong, he burst into my room like a ray of sunshine at 6 am and dragged me out of bed. It ended up being a good call since I was the only freshman there with all the seniors on the team, but still. It was time to start locking my door at night. There are far too many people walking in and out whenever they want.

I felt bad for being annoyed with Jinyoung, when he actually had no idea what was wrong. It also didn't help that Jin had sent me another email asking me to talk to him. He keeps insisting that he wants to make things right, but I just don't have the brain space to entertain the thought of a friendship with someone who treated me so poorly. And I know I'm being hypocritical, since I continue to let Jimin treat me like shit, but I keep thinking that maybe one of these times, it will stick. He promised me a date, after all, and that was worth something to me. I could always reevaluate the situation once I see how he actually treats me when we aren't sneaking around. Either way, I don't think that getting involved with Jin for a second time was a good call. I know I'll have to see him when I go to the election party with Namjoon and Taehyung since his father is a huge financial supporter of Namjoon's dad like my father is, but I still had a couple more weeks before I had to worry about that. Hopefully, Jimin and I will have straightened things out by then and I won't have to worry about Jin even bothering me. I could bring Jimin as my plus one, and we can enjoy our first formal event together.

"Jungkook," Jinyoung called after me as I walked away, not even saying goodbye. He caught up with me in a couple strides and grabbed my arm. "What's the problem? Seriously. Don't bullshit me. I can tell you're upset about something."

"Nothing," I sighed. "Just having a bad week."

He blinked at me, those warm eyes filled with confusion. "It's Monday morning," he pointed out, calling me on the fact that nothing could have gone that horribly wrong since I last saw him on Saturday. I hadn't told Jinyoung anything about my secret relationship, but I'm sure he had picked up that something shady was going on. He was in the same program as Jimin, so they knew each other, and I definitely couldn't confide in him. I'm not 100% sure that they aren't friends, since they certainly have some mutual ones.

"I know," I chuckled. "But let's just say it's not off to a great start."

"Because of the workout? You crushed it. You're seriously bulking up since you started working out with us. You should be proud."

"It's not the work out," I told him. "Just some personal drama. I'll survive."

He gave me an understanding nod. "Do you have class today?"

"Yeah, I have a couple. Why?"

"Anything that involves participation points?"

"No, just a couple large lectures," I answered. "Why?"

"We're playing hooky today," he told me with a grin. "Go home and get changed and meet me at the gate in an hour."

"Where are we going?" I had learned by now that there is no saying no to Jinyoung, so it was easier to just roll with it and agree. He would convince me eventually, so it was easier not to resist.

"It's a surprise!" He told me. "It'll be fun. I promise, it will make your day."

"You're not even going to give me a hint?" I whined, but secretly excited that he would go out of his way to make me feel better. He had been a really good friend, and I have never been more pleased with a decision I have made than I am for deciding to go to that first crew tryout.

"Nope," he grinned. I followed him into the locker room to grab our stuff. There were a couple guys changing in there, so we said hi and talked to them for a bit. I was packing up my bag when I overheard a conversation between Jinyoung and one of our other teammates, JB, that piqued my interest.

"So BamBam told me that Mark is in town this weekend," JB said with a suggestive undertone that was not so under. In fact, it was the most innuendo-laced version of a simple sentence I had ever heard.

"Yeah, just Friday night though," Jinyoung told him. "Anniversary dinner and all, but I have an exam and a paper due Monday, so it won't be a whole ordeal or anything."

JB let out a loud whoop. "Anniversary dinner, huh? Is that code for 'We aren't leaving the bedroom all night so doesn’t even try to reach me'?"

Jinyoung flushed but let out a good-natured laugh. "Nah, we are actually going to dinner. There are also a couple good parties to hit up, so we will probably do that."

"You'd rather go to a frat party than have anniversary sex?" JB gawked. "I mean, I guess after 6 years the magic is kind of gone, but still. You could at least be a little romantic. Wine and dine, you know, uncork it then pork it."

"Yeah, that sounds really romantic, Bam," Jinyoung laughed. "Look, we have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled his hood up over his head and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder. "Come on, Kook. We have to get going." He led me out of the gym. We walked in a comfortable silence, but I was dying to ask a million questions. Who is Mark? I didn't know he had a boyfriend, let alone one that had lasted six years! I was dying for more detail, but I figured there was a reason he hadn't told me anything, and let it go.

When we got to my building, he stopped. "So, I'll see you in an hour, right?" He asked. "That's enough time for you to get ready?"

"Of course. I'm not a princess!" I laughed. "I bet I'm ready before you."

"Doubt it." He grinned. "I'll see you soon." Without another word, he turned and walked away. My competitive streak got the best of me and I bolted up the stairs to my room, so I could strip and grab my shower stuff. I was just walking into the communal bathroom when I crashed into someone.

"Sorry." I grunted out but stiffened when I saw it was Jimin. Fantastic. He stared at me, his eyes dark and unreadable. "Hi." I finally muttered.

He just gave me a nod. I rolled my eyes and shoved past him, in no mood for the hot and cold act today. I climbed into an empty shower stall and slammed the water on. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I incapable of finding someone who would actually stick around? Jimin looked at me with such disgust. I still have no idea why he looks at me like that, but it was not the time to ponder that mystery. I had a deadline, and I needed to keep moving.

My plan was hindered when I got back to my room and found Jimin sitting at my desk chair. "What are you doing?"

"Your door was unlocked."

"You watched me go into the bathroom, so you knew I wasn't in here. So again, what are you doing in here?" I asked again, my annoyance building rapidly. I wasn't exactly in the mood to be standing in front of him in just a towel while Jinyoung was waiting for me. I had never really been one to ditch friends when I was seeing someone, and I certainly wasn't going to start now, not for Jimin at least. He couldn't even bother returning a text. I refuse to make him a priority. Kind of. I also really just wanted him to pull it together for me. Show me that I was worth it to him.

"I know. I just figure I would wait for you, so we could talk. I owe you a date, after all, so maybe we should plan it now," he offered. I took a moment to study his face. I wanted to believe that he meant it, that he really wanted to plan something with me, but his actions spoke louder than his words, and I found myself doubting everything he was saying. I had to stop letting men like him beat me down.

"Okay," I agreed. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could go down to Incheon on the train on Thursday," he told me, standing up and facing me. My stomach flipped. Incheon? That was an hour away! He put a hand on my hip and gently played with my towel. I gripped tightly at the knot on the other side, not wanting him to knock it lose. God only knows what would happen if he got it off. "There are some really awesome restaurants down there. And we could go see a movie or something after."

I took a step away and moved towards my closet to get some clothes out. "There are restaurants and movie theaters in Seoul, you know."

"Yeah, but...." He trailed off.

"You don't want people to see you out with me."

He at least had the good sense to look ashamed. "It's not like that."

"It is, actually." I told him. "You need to go. I have to get ready."

He stood and gave me a curt nod of his head before heading over to the door. "So just let me know about Thursday, I guess.” But before he can get out from the doorway, he looked at me said, “I’ll tell you everything if you come on Thursday.”

I stared at the door after he left, shocked that he honestly just didn't get it. Ridiculous. I shook my head to break myself out of yet another Jimin-induced fog and got dressed, having no idea what we would do for the day.

By the time I met up with Jinyoung, he was of course already waiting for me. I don't think that guy has been late to anything in his life. The rain had let up, but the whole campus was foggy and damp. Students were scampering across the quad on their way to various classes or to the library. I waved at a few people I recognized from various classes as I approached Jinyoung. He was on his cell as I approached, but he waved at me in acknowledgement as he wound up. He was listening to someone on the other end ramble and made a gesture with his hand at me to joke that the other person wouldn't stop talking. Finally, he said his goodbye and hung up. "Sorry, Mark just would not stop talking," he told me as he stuffed his phone in his pocket.

"No worries." I told him. "So where are we going?"

"What part of it's a surprise did you not understand, Kook?" He laughed. "Relax, we'll have fun."

"If you insist." I followed him down the street until we reached a pickup truck that he went to get in. "I didn't know you had a car." I commented idly as we both climbed in.

"Yeah, I just brought it down this year. I don't really need it, but it's nice to have when I do feel like going somewhere, and it's nice that my parents don't have to come get me if I ever want to go home for a weekend."

"Do you live that close?" I asked, realizing I knew almost nothing about Jinyoung. I mean, we hung out as a group, but I don't think I knew anything about his life outside of Yosei. Hell, I didn't even know that he was dating someone. He never talked about him, and I don't think I had ever even heard the name Mark ever mentioned in the past few months.

"It's about an hour away," he told me. "My family has a little farm where we raise goats and cows. It's nice to be close enough to go home if I want, but I still don't make it as often as I'd like. I have a lot of siblings, so I like to hang out with them and see them as often as I can."

"Do you think you're going to stay around here when you graduate?

He shrugged. "Probably. I like it here, and I don't want to move too far from my family. I'll probably try to get a job around here, but I also applied for a couple grad programs, so I might go to school and come back later."

"Cool." I stared out the window, realizing we had gotten onto the highway, heading away from Seoul. I hadn't left the city since moving, but I hadn't exactly had reason to. This thought only reminded me of Jimin and his invitation to join him for dinner in Incheon. That was easily an hour away, and I still couldn't figure out if I was angrier or hurt that this was his solution to not hanging out with me in public. It was just ridiculous.

"Are you going to go to anything for the election?" Jinyoung interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I asked. I had been busted not paying attention, so I straightened and looked at him. His lips twitched into the slightest little smirk, lighting up his handsome face even from my side profile view.

"You're friends with Kim Namjoon, right?"

"Kind of." I shrugged. "We went to high school together. He's really only friends with me because he was dating my roommate. I wouldn't consider him a friend on my own though. I think he really just has to tolerate me."

"Really? He made it sound like you guys were really close."

"You talked to him about me?"

He shot me a glance before focusing on the road again. "Well, yeah. I met him and his boyfriend in the cafeteria one day. We got to talking about his dad's campaign, and somehow crew came up so he asked if I knew you. He had a lot of nice things to say, actually. It seems like you and his boyfriend are pretty close."

"We were." I agreed. "Now the bond has kind of weakened a little bit, but we're still friends, I guess."

"Okay. So, are you going to anything for it then?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I'll be going to the election night party in the city with Taehyung and Namjoon. My dad is one of Kim's donors so I kind of have to go. If I didn't have to, I probably wouldn't. My ex will probably be there, and I am kind of avoiding him at the moment."

"But you're seeing someone new now, aren't you? I mean, I know you've been hooking up with someone."

"Nah," I lied. "Nothing major going on now."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "You don't strike me as the type who would be single for long." He said, his tone changing slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I chuckled. "I always have to have someone?"

"No." He laughed, his face turning bright red. 'I just mean, you don't seem like the kind of guy that guys can resist. You must have people knocking on your door constantly."

"Ha. No." I grinned. "Definitely not."

"Well, that's their loss. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

I gave him a look, trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about. If I didn't know any better, I would think that he was trying to flirt with me, but I have no idea. As I learned this morning, Jinyoung had a serious boyfriend coming to town this weekend. There was no reason for him to flirt with me at all. Plus, I had never gotten any kind of vibe from him, so I feel like I was just reading way too into things.

"Okay, here is activity number one!" He announced merrily as we pulled into a parking lot. It was a pretty nondescript building, but I was excited for whatever was coming.

"Did you bring me to a warehouse to kill me?" I joked.

"Shut up, you'll love this." He laughed. "I know it looks shady but trust me. It's awesome inside."

I followed him around the corner to a side entrance and waited as he pulled out a key off his key ring and unlocked the unmarked door. We made our way down a quiet hallway with a flickering light. It reminded me of just about every scary movie ever where two teenagers were wandering through an abandoned building....right before they get murdered. My original hunch was right. This place was creepy.

"Okay, here we are," Jinyoung exclaimed, opening a door at the end of the hallway. He flicked on a light and led us through the door into every kid's dream. The entire space was filled with ball pits and a climbing course with Velcro and obstacles. It looked awesome.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"My uncle is opening this place as a birthday party spot for kids," he explained. "It won't be open for a couple weeks while they work out the licenses and finish stuff up, but I helped him set up some of the stuff. I like to come in to get in a fun workout when I'm tired of the gym. My brother and sister like to come hang out too. It's so much cooler than it looks, I swear."

"So we can just play around in here? Your uncle doesn't care?"

"Nah, as long as I keep things neat, he won't even notice. As long as there aren't kids here, I'm free to come and go as I please." He gave me a sheepish shrug. "I thought you could use something fun and unusual to cheer you up a little."

I was touched, and immediately felt bad for being a moody dick earlier. Jinyoung was a good guy and was going way out of his way to make sure I was having a good time. In a way, he reminded me a lot of Taehyung. Taehyung always knew exactly what I needed without me telling him, which was one of the reasons I was always so drawn to him while we were in high school. Years of sharing a room with him had cemented that little crush on him.

"What do you say? Want to check it out?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Sure!"

We kicked off our shoes and took running starts into the ball pit. It instantly brought me back to birthday parties and playgrounds as a kid, back when times were fun and carefree. Before men messed with your mind. Before classes stressed you out. Before parents disappointed you. Before life just got too damn hard


	12. Nobody touches my junk quite the way you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook got hurt again. Awww what should we do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, how do you like the oxymoron titles of the story? I hope you are enjoying this.

I laid back, letting the plastic balls surround me, casually tossing one up in the air and catching it as I settled into the pit. Jinyoung was doing the same thing in the opposite corner. "I feel better already." I told him with a laugh. "This is awesome. I could stay in here all day."

"You have to check out the obstacle course eventually," he told me. "The Velcro makes it so hard but so fun."

"Thanks for bringing me," I told him. "It was nice of you. Sorry I was a dick this morning."

"It's okay." He shrugged. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm good, thanks." I tossed another ball up. "No need to drag you into my boy drama."

"Fair enough," he told me. "If you change your mind, though, let me know."

I decided to avoid answering that, and climbed out of the ball pit. I found suits off to the side with the Velcro tracks on them and rifled through one until I found one that might fit me. Jinyoung watched me from the ball pit as I pulled it on, smirking at the fact that the pants barely made it to mid-calf. I don't know what he was laughing at. He's one inch taller than me, so he probably wouldn't even be able to get a pair on at all. They were way too tight in all the kinds of places straight men don't like to wear tight clothing. It pretty much felt like my balls were on display, that's how tight they were.

Nevertheless, I decided to jump onto the Velcro course and started climbing up the ramp, it was freeing in all the best ways. By the time I scrambled my way to the top, Jinyoung was out of the ball pit and hopping around the course that didn't need Velcro. We spent the next couple hours or so just goofing off in there. By the time we were ready to go, we were both laughing, and I was in such a great mood, I couldn't believe it. Playing around in the ball pit and maze reminded me of freshman year, when all the guys in the dorm at Busan used to hang out and get as ridiculous as possible. You can never underestimate what fifty 14-year-old boys will come up with when they're left to their own devices.

"So are we heading home now?" I asked as I buckled myself in.

"Hell no. The day is just starting," he told me. "Have you been to lunch time karaoke yet?"

"No, what's that?"

"God, you need a fake ID so you can go to all the fun stuff."

"I have one, I just don't take too many chances," I argued back. "I don't want to chance having it taken away when I might not be able to get a replacement."

"Well, I doubt they will even card you at this place. It's a total dive, but one of my favorite things to do in town. It's a combination of trivia and karaoke, with lots of booze and just a ridiculously fun time."

"Sounds awesome. Where is it?"

"Just down the street from school. You want to go?"

I agreed with him, and we made our way back into Seoul. He parked the truck over by his dorm, and I followed his lead through the streets of Seoul. We left the main campus and started walking down a street that was kind of dicey. I hadn't gotten too used to what streets were safe and which weren't, but Jinyoung seemed to know where we were going, so I just went with it. Eventually, we came to a cute little Spanish bodega, and I got pretty excited. Growing up with a father big into international business, we spent a lot of time traveling the world throughout my childhood. I had a nanny that always came with us who was from Ecuador, and she taught me Spanish before I was even totally comfortable with English. I hated the fact that my father got me the job at the Ecuadorean consulate, but at the same time, I also loved it. I just wouldn't admit that to him. In terms of part time jobs, it was pretty awesome.

Unfortunately, we didn't stop at the bodega, but went down the alley next to it until we reached a door. I watched in silence as Jinyoung opened it and started down a flight of stairs. "Come on," he told me. "We're going to be just on time, but I don't want to be late."

"What is this place?" I asked as the door shut behind me, leaving us to descend the stairs in the faint glow of a flickering fluorescent light. Surprisingly, there was the scent of pizza filling the hallway, and I couldn't say I was mad enough. At the bottom of the stairs, we went through another door, and entered the coolest bar I had ever seen. It looked like someone's living room, with couches lining the walls instead of booths, and there was an eclectic group of patrons taking over. There were a few people who looked like college students, but then a good assortment of people dressed in suits as if they were on a lunch break from a normal day. Everyone was already drinking, and there were pizzas set out on a table in the back.

"Grab a seat, I'll get us a drink and a trivia card," Jinyoung instructed me, so I made my way over to a couple of couches that were still empty and settled in. Everyone seemed to know each other, and people were greeting Jinyoung while he stood at the bar. I watched as a guy in a suit walked up to him and hugged him, his hand lingering on his back for longer than it probably should have. Jinyoung didn't seem to mind though, and they began to exchange in conversation.

The guy in the suit glanced over at me a few times, the last time his gaze landing on mine and keeping it there for a few seconds. I did my best not to squirm under his gaze and was relieved when he finally looked away but only after his eyes raked their way down my body and back up to my face. He looked back at Jinyoung and gave him a wink. Jinyoung glanced at me and I swear, he blushed a bright pink before turning back to his friend and shaking his head. The man in the suit just laughed, his head falling back as the carefree sound echoed throughout the bar. Jinyoung gave him a push on the shoulder before he shut up and walked away. I watched as Jinyoung gathered a large bucket from the bartender, exchanged a few words, and turned to head back towards me. He set it down on the table between us and threw a couple long straws in it. I glanced down into the bucket and found a dark red liquid in it, unlike anything I had ever seen before.

"What the hell is this?" I asked him.

"It's their specialty. It looks gross, but trust me, it's amazing."

"Amazing? It looks like blood."

"Just try it." He tapped a straw, so it pointed towards me, and I decided to take another chance and trust him. I took a tentative sip, my eyes going wide as I savored the concoction. It tasted delicious, almost like a raspberry juice. "Good, right?" Jinyoung asked as I took a few more sips. "Careful, these things are stronger than they seem. One or two of these to share, and we'll both be on the floor."

"That is pretty damn amazing," I agreed. "So, what's the deal with the trivia and karaoke? This seems like a pretty quiet crowd."

"Oh, it'll get packed before we begin. It's great. The trivia is all music themed, and the karaoke becomes kind of an impromptu thing."

"Okay, sounds fun," I agreed. "Are you actually good at trivia?"

"I have a feeling you are the partner I've been looking for," he told me with a wink.

I couldn't stop the flutter that erupted in my stomach. Was Jinyoung....flirting? With me? I had never imagined that would be possible. I was actually kind of shocked to hear that he had a boyfriend, since he has never once made a single comment about anyone. I had to be imagining it. But this was the second time that I had gotten the impression he was flirting with me, and that was hard to ignore.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone plopped down on the couch next to me just as I was taking another sip from our bucket. It may have looked gross, but it was delicious. I looked up to find a guy in a suit sitting beside me, arm along the back of the couch behind me, looking at me like I was a piece of meat. He gave me a grin and looked up at Jinyoung. "Who's your friend, Jinyoung?" He asked, looking back at me.

"Back off, Zico" Jinyoung snapped, startling me. When I looked up at him, he was glaring at the guy in the suit. "He's not available."

The guy laughed, and not in a friendly way, before standing and getting closer to Jinyoung. "A little possessive, huh?" He grinned. "What would Mark have to say about this?"

Jinyoung pushed him away from him. "Get lost, would you?"

The guy chuckled again before backing off. "I'll stay away but I guess we'll have to see if he wants to stay away from me." He laughed again, winked at me, and then took off.

"God, I hate that guy,” Jinyoung muttered before sitting next to me on the couch, even though there was a whole other couch for him to sit on.

"Who is he?"

"Just this asshole I went to high school with. He used to date my sister, but he cheated on her with some other girl."

"But he's gay now?"

"I think he will fuck anything with legs," Jinyoung grumbled. "He used to pick on Mark a lot too, back when we were younger. He's just a dick."

"I see." I nodded. "So...you and Mark have been together for a while?"

"Yeah, it's been about six years. We got together in high school, and we've been together ever since."

"You don't exactly sound thrill about that," I pointed out, raising an eyebrow at him. He had the grace to at least look a little ashamed. I had a feeling there was a story behind the sullen look on his face, but I wasn't really sure I wanted to know. "Is Mark nearby or are you doing the long-distance thing?"

"I know I sound like an asshole," he turned to me. "I love Mark, I really do. It's just that 6 years is a long time, especially at this age, and sometimes I can't help but wonder if I am actually missing out on someone who is much better for me. I mean, we have virtually nothing in common, and..."

"Hey, you don't owe me an explanation," I interrupted. "I get it. Sometimes things just get comfortable."

"Exactly. There's nothing wrong between us, so it's hard to justify breaking up. And Mark has had it pretty rough over the past few years, I'd be a dick if I just ended it." He sighed. "It was never a problem any way, not until this year at least."

"Why? What happened this year?"

"Let's just say some things have changed the past couple months," he said, turning back to our drink. He took a few huge gulps before turning back to the little game system for the trivia game. "Okay, so I have a good feeling that you will ace this." I let him completely change the topic and settled back.

I'm not 100% sure what was in that pail of booze, but it was the most delicious thing I have ever had. The afternoon turned into a blur as we drank more, sang our hearts out, and attempted to tag team the trivia questions. Jinyoung wasn't lying when he said the place got really rowdy, and before I knew it, it was 5 pm and we had been at it all afternoon. I couldn't remember the last time I had had more fun, especially since starting college, and it felt good to just be away from all the crap with Jimin. My interaction with him earlier was long forgotten, but the emptiness of yet another failed relationship continued to linger. I looked around at all the people that were paired off in the bar and felt a sense of longing, jealous of all the intimacy that other people had. I wanted that so badly, and yet, I just couldn't find anyone who wanted that with me.

At the same time, however, my drunken brain couldn't stop focusing on the way that Jinyoung's leg was pressed up against mine as we sat on the couch, or the fact that he was slightly closer to me than was necessary. I had always thought he was attractive, and I could certainly never resist the pull of a boy who threw out hints that they may be interested in taking a walk on the wild side. Jinyoung was certainly giving out some hints, and through the drunken fog, I couldn't figure out if it was because he was actually into me, or if he was just drunk too. He seemed cool, but he also had this crazy long relationship with Mark. Was he just really laid back, or was he hinting at more? I couldn't differentiate all of his behaviors, and it was making me crazy trying to figure it out while keeping my hormones in check.

It took my rumbling stomach shortly after a crowd-pleasing "Lying in the Sea" duet before we finally decided to leave the bar. We had completely wasted the day away, and the rain from earlier had returned. We drunkenly dashed through the streets of Seoul, belting out 90s songs as we splashed in puddles. The people we passed moved well out of our way, totally understandable as they probably didn't want to get more wet than they already were.

We finally made it to my dorm, dripping wet. I wasn't entirely sure which building he even lived in, but mine was much closer than everywhere else. "Do you want to come up to dry off for a bit?" I offered. "Wait out this mess a little?"

"Sure." He beamed. "Let's order pizza!"

I don't know why it was so funny, but we ended up laughing our asses up the flight of stairs towards my room. It took a couple tries to get my door open, and by the time I did, I fell through the doorway and onto the floor. "Ouch." I groaned before laughing hysterically. Jinyoung tried to get me off the floor and instead fell right on top of me, making both of us laugh even harder. It was the kind of drunken ness that just made everything absolutely ridiculous and there was no stopping it.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" A voice interrupted from behind us. I froze when I realized that it was Jimin. He was just a bad penny that wouldn't go away today. Just when I had finally rid him from my mind, he came right back to torment me.

"Hi." I immediately stopped laughing and tried to collect myself, scrambling out from underneath Jinyoung. He was stifling his laughter, but the situation probably looked pretty bad from Jimin's perspective.

"Jimin," Jinyoung saluted him with a giggle. "Pleasure to see you, as always."

"Fuck off,” he snarled. "What are you two doing? You're making a ton of noise."

"Nothing. Just had a little trouble with the door," Jinyoung told him, shoving himself up off the floor and pulling me up by the arm on his way. He stood pretty close behind me, staring down Jimin, the same way he had in the bar to that kid from his class. "How's it going?"

"Are you guys drunk?" Jimin glared at me, and I felt myself shrinking under his glare. "He's underage, Jinyoung."

"We're not drunk," he told him. "We had practice in the rain and we are just a little tired. Nothing to worry about here."

Jimin glared at us for another minute before shaking his head. "Good, then you can go now. I need to talk to Jungkook."

"We were going to order pizza and do homework," Jinyoung told him. "You'll have to talk to him tomorrow."

"Yeah, I can come see you in the morning," I offered, hoping he would go for it. I knew I couldn't play off being sober for too long. I was already trying really hard not to giggle hysterically. The contents of all those buckets had knocked me off my ass, and I felt an intense urge to sit down exactly where I was standing. I didn't even realize I was swaying until Jinyoung's hand pushed at the base of my spine, gently making me move forward again.

"Great, it's settled then," Jinyoung told Jimin. Watching the two of them face off was actually kind of sexy, even though Jimin was a dick who probably didn't want me, and Jinyoung was a guy who definitely didn't want me. "We'll get our pizza, and you will go back to your room, and Jungkook will find you in the morning." He shot him a shit-eating grin and stepped in front of me, closer to the door. "Have a good night!" He taunted as he shut the door in Jimin's face. The look Jimin shot me was priceless, a mix of anger, confusion, and shock. It felt good to have the upper hand for a change, even if it was technically Jinyoung's upper hand. "For the record." Jinyoung stated as he turned to face me. "I hate that guy too."

"Why?"

"You have a lot of questions, young one." He grinned before stepping all the way into my room. I watched in awe as he pulled his soaking wet sweatshirt over his head, leaving his bare chest covered in just a plain white tank. "Do you have some dry clothes I can wear? I'm drenched."

I tried in earnest not to stare at his chest, but the broad expanse of skin not covered by his tank was incredibly tempting. I had seen Jinyoung shirtless countless times in the locker room, but this was the first time I felt like I was really seeing him. My booze-fueled brain was fascinated by the water droplets still rolling down from his wet hair onto his shoulders, travelling down the tan skin and under the fabric of the shirt. His jeans hung low on his hips, weighed down from the rain. He had kicked off his socks and shoes already and I found myself staring at his bare feet on the hardwood floor.

"Jungkook," Jinyoung snapped in front of my face, disrupting the thoughts running through my brain.

"Hmm?" I asked, blinking up at him. He was so close to me, I could practically smell him. How had I never noticed how handsome Jinyoung was before tonight? His jaw was strong and perfectly strong, his eyes sparkled with mischief, as if he could read my mind, and when my eyes landed on his full pink lips, I found myself gulping and trying to distract myself from the blood rushing to my groin.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" He asked again, laughing. It wasn't cruel, but it didn't stop a blush from warming my cheeks.

"Sure, I should have some sweats that will fit you." I mumbled, hoping to god that I had something a little too big for me that was clean, so I wouldn't be stuck staring at his wet, dripping form for too long. I dug through my drawers until I found a pair of sweats I had stolen from Jin at some point. He was a little taller than I was, and definitely closer to Jinyoung's size than I was. I'm not a small guy by any means, and crew had helped me bulk up a little, so I no longer looked like an awkward teen, but Jinyoung was, well...a man. There was no way he could fit in my clothes. "Here, try these," I told him, tossing him the sweats and a t-shirt from my high school.

"Thanks." He grinned at me. "This is perfect, thanks." Jinyoung told me as he pulled the sweatpants over his hips. "You should probably change too, though, you're drenched."

"I'm going to change in the bathroom." I told him. "I have to go anyway." I grabbed my own sweatpants and t-shirt and scurried out of there as fast as my legs could carry me. After changing in a very quick pace, I gathered my wet clothes and went back to my room. Jinyoung had made himself comfortable on my bed and was flicking through TV channels with my remote. He looked right at home.

"I ordered us a pizza," he told me without breaking his gaze. "And Monday night football pre-show stuff starts in a few."

"Sounds good," I agreed. I looked around my room, anxious to choose the right place to sit. Sitting on the chair would be uncomfortable in this state of drunkenness, but the bed was out of the question with Jinyoung sitting on it.  Jinyoung may have been borderline flirting, but he was still my friend and teammate. I have had enough encounters with guys like him to know that what seems like a flirty sign is not always the way I perceive it. I didn't want to mess things up with him. I wasn't in high school anymore. I needed to invest my energy in nice age appropriate men. "Do you want a beer?" I offered in an attempt to break the awkward silence. "I have a stash in the mini fridge."

"I'm okay now, but maybe once the pizza comes." He settled back against the wall again. We watched TV in silence as we waited for the pizza, but once it arrived, all Jinyoung wanted to do was talk. I housed three pieces while he rambled on about crew and classes, our mutual friends, and a whole lot of other stuff I wasn't really listening to. I was trying too hard not to think about Jimin and how his eyes glared at me just a while ago. I don’t know but it seems that the hurt in his eyes is getting on me deeper than I expected it to be. "Dude, are you even listening?"

"I am," I told him, focusing on the crust in my hand. "I think you're right. The seating arrangement in the boats needs some adjustment. But you know the guys won't go for it, so it seems crazy to even talk about it. None of the seniors are going to want to be pushed from their middle seats, and quite frankly, I'm not sure that some of the younger guys have the power to be in the middle. I think the best bet may be to mix up the two boats and get people in different groups. There are some good dynamics between rowers, but they're not in the same boat so it is a waste."

"Damn, kid, you're right. How did you figure that out?" He grabbed a paper and pen off my desk and came over to join me on the futon so he could lean on the little coffee table. I knew I was spoiled to have all this space, but it was moments like this that I could appreciate my father and his meddling. "We should switch you, JB, and Youngjae around. Since he broke his wrist over the summer, Youngjae hasn't been getting the power we need any more in my boat, but if we switch him to your stroke seat, JB to his power seat, and you to JB's seat, we would have two whole new teams!"

"Why do JB and I have to switch? I definitely don't have the power either."

"You do, you just don't realize it. Plus, then you could be in my boat, and I know that we make a stronger team than JB and I do. You and I think the same way. JB's instincts are far different from mine."

"I guess so." I choked out. "But you still have to convince everyone else."

"Joy of being captain." He grinned, tossing the paper with his crudely drawn boats on the table and settling back against the futon. "So, we're friends, right?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I turned so I could see his face, trying to figure out why he was asking. His face was perfectly still, and I couldn't read it at all.

"So when were you going to tell me that you were dating your RA?" He smirked, and my stomach dropped.

"We aren't dating," I told him. It wasn't a lie. Dating was a far cry from what I had with Jimin.

"But you are fucking."

"I don't think it's any of your business." I snapped.

"Oh, come on, Jungkook. He's a douche. Tell me I'm wrong." I didn't want to lie and ended up just looking away. This was definitely not a conversation I wanted to have with Jinyoung. Things with Jimin were fucked up enough, I didn't need someone lecturing me on how awful it was that I continued to sleep with him. "Exactly. You can't deny it, can you? Why would you want him?"

"I really don't want to talk about this with you." I repeated.

"He's dating Lee Sejun, anyway. You don't really want to be the other guy, do you?"

"They're not dating." I corrected him. "They're just friends."

Jinyoung stared at me for a moment, before shaking his head. "They're not. Sejun is in my thesis seminar. They have been official for a couple weeks."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"And I know you were creeping around in the library with him that day. I bet he took you to the closet in the stairwell with the couches, right? You're not the first person he has brought there. Probably not even the first person he brought there this year. He's a slut, and you deserve better."

"Why do you even care?" I snapped. "You and I are barely even friends. You don't exactly have the right to judge anything I do. I can sleep with whoever I want."

"We are friends, and I care about you, which is why I think you need to stop wasting your time on him. Come on, Jungkook! You are a serious catch. You need to find someone who will really appreciate you, who will treat you with love and respect. He is not that guy."

"You don't know that."

"I do know that. Can't you see how great you are? You're smart, funny, kind, and gorgeous. There are a ton of guys on this campus who would die to be with you. You need to be with one of them, not with some douche who thinks his shit doesn't stink."

"And I don't suppose you know where any of these millions of guys are hiding, huh? Cause they certainly have not been coming to try to get me." I stood and began to pace the room. "Who do you think you are, anyway? You can't just come in here and tell me what to do. You have no idea what things are like with Jimin."

Jinyoung stood and faced off with me. "I know he is not good enough for you."

He stepped forward and I found myself cornered in the small dorm room. "He's good enough for me.”

"He's really not." Jinyoung whispered, his voice thick with an unknown emotion.

“Look Jinyoung, it’s late. You should go back to your room and have a rest,” I told him, unable to look at him in the eyes. Part of me knew that he was right but there’s still a little bit of hope in me that Jimin is more than what they keep on telling me. There was a different ray on his eyes every time we see each other and it felt as if he was truly happy, like he was truly himself.

“You’re probably right. I’ll see you tomorrow at practice.” And then he was long gone.


	13. I feel like I could not commit to you forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Jinyougn playing with Jungkook?

Practice the next morning was grueling. Our club moderator decided to make us row our asses off to make up for the two days of missed time, and by the time we got back to the locker room, I felt like a blob of jelly. My whole body hurt in places I didn't even know that it could, and the warm shower was not nearly enough to make it better. The rain had finally cleared, but it was absolutely frigid in its place, so after practice I decided to head back to my room and get a warmer sweatshirt, so I could tolerate the day. We had reached the point in the school year that no one cared about what they wore to class, but part of me would always worry. After wearing a blazer to class for four years, the thought of wearing sweats to class seemed unfathomable. I changed into a pair of jeans and sweatshirt and headed back out.

"Hey," Jimin greeted me as I made my way down the stairs. "Can we talk?"

"I don't think so," I told him. "I think that we should just go back to RA and resident and call it a day."

"You had sex with Park Jinyoung. I heard you." His jaw was set in a firm, straight line, and I felt a little guilty. "You are making a big mistake."

"Do you want to date me?" He didn't answer, and he couldn't even meet my gaze. "See? You don't want to meet with me in public, let alone date. You have no say in what I do with my time. And for the record, I didn’t have sex with him."

"Jungkook, it's not like that. It's just that this job I important to me. You wouldn't get it."

"So explain it to me." I crossed my arms across my chest. "Tell me why this is such a big deal, when I know damn well that it's not just about the money. All it looks like to me is you jerking me around and using me to your own advantage whenever you want. Is it that you're embarrassed to be seen with me? I'm a fucking catch, you know. You could only be so lucky as to get me." My angry outburst appeared to have startled me, because he got this look of sheer panic, that quickly morphed into something resembling shame. Good. He should feel guilty.

"It's not about the money. My father, well...he just has a hand in everything I do, okay? This is the one thing I have ever done for myself. If I lose this job because I can't keep my dick in my pants around a hot freshman, it will be another way he can point out that I am just a mediocre adult that can't do anything right." In that moment, I actually felt bad for him. He wasn't so different from me. I could count on one hand the number of times my father had even showed interest in my life, let alone told me he was proud of me. Jimin's desire to be good enough was something that hit home to me, and I kind of felt like I owed him another chance. "But seriously, hearing the sounds coming out of your room last night killed me. Give me a chance to make it up to you."

I squared my jaw off at that. It all just seemed too convenient, if you asked me. It was hard to trust that he meant it, and it was really annoying to know that he only cared because someone else showed interest in me. He certainly wouldn't beg for my attention before yesterday. Then again, maybe he was serious. Maybe all it took was a little jealousy to get him going. "Maybe. I'll think about it," I told him. "But I have to go to class, so I'll talk to you later."

"Come see me later. I'm here all day," he told me. I doubted I would come, but maybe giving him a chance to talk wouldn't be the worst thing I could do. I had to talk to Jinyoung first, before I did anything else. I would much rather invest energy in this thing with Jinyoung than with Jimin, but that had its own complications too. Like the problem of Mark. I wonder if Jinyoung had told him about me. Maybe they would break up this week? Youngjae said they weren't happy, after all, so maybe it was possible. 

Unfortunately, there was nothing but radio silence from Jinyoung all week. I avoided Jimin like the plague, and pretty much scurried from practice to class to home, even taking most meals in my room. The longer I went without hearing from him, the more annoyed I got, and the lonelier I felt. I had texted him several times, but there was never any response. I couldn't take it anymore. By Friday night, I had decided that I was done with him. This was the night of their big anniversary date, after all. Clearly, six years was going to just keep on growing until it became more and more.

I let Yugyeom, Taehyung, and Namjoon talk me into going to a frat party that night, even though it was the absolute last thing on earth I wanted to do, but it was supposed to be one of the biggest parties of the semester and they wouldn't take no for an answer. So, after a bit of pregaming, I found myself following my friends down the street to one of the off campus fraternity houses, dressed to impress. Just in case. You never know when you might need to look good.

"Maybe Jinyoung will be there." Yugyeom told me. "Maybe he broke up with his boyfriend and has been waiting all week to see you."

"I appreciate the thought, but I don't think that's the case." I told him. "But I'm fine. I'm sure there will be plenty of good looking guys for me to flirt with. Besides, I don’t feel anything special with him, at least that’s my thought." I still hadn't had the heart to fill him in on the stuff with Jimin, because quite frankly, I still wasn't sure what I thought about him, even after taking the whole week to think about it.

"You should come to SNU the next time Tae comes to visit me," Namjoon interrupted. "I know a ton of guys who would fight for a chance to hang out with you. Long distance isn't so bad, either. It's only a 90-minute train ride back and you guys could travel together if you meet someone you like."

"Maybe."

"That's a great idea!" Taehyung exclaimed. "We should totally set him up with Daniel!"

"Oh, yeah! He's coming to election night, so we can introduce you then and see how it goes." Namjoon added.

"Jin will be there that night so I don't think I'm going to go," I told them. "I kind of want to avoid all drama with him."

"I thought he had left you alone since school started?" Taehyung looked concerned, but I waved it off.

"It's fine, I just don't want to see him."

"You have to come," Namjoon insisted. "My dad is really looking forward to all of us being there. It obviously helps his appeal to have a bunch of gay teens backing him, but he also wants you guys to all get to enjoy a part of history, even if he doesn't win."

"You have to come, there's no saying no to him," Taehyung agreed. "I am still terrified of the man after all this time."

"Okay, fine," I agreed. "I'll go."

'Good." Namjoon nodded. "Now cheer up, we have some partying to do."

Yugyeom grabbed my shoulder and we entered the frat house, which was already jam packed with people and the walls were thumping from the bass of the stereo system. We quickly split off in different directions, Tae and Namjoon heading one way while Yugyeom and I headed towards the kitchen were the kegs were. It was a matter of time before we got separated as well, and I found some guys from the crew team while he flirted with a guy from his chem lab that he was interested in.

The guys and I spent a bunch of time talking about strategy and plans for an upcoming race on Sunday. I couldn't help but wonder if Jinyoung would show up for the race or not, or if Youngjae would even let him participate since he had been out of practice all week. Then again, he was the other captain, and we needed him, so it wouldn't make sense to kick him out just because he had a busy week. That would never be allowed in high school sports, but maybe college was different. Plus, the crew guys were all so laid back and a tight knit family, so I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't an issue at all. Then again, if Jinyoung came, would that mean Mark was there cheering him on from the shore? That would be more than I could handle. No one really cheered for the crew team except the occasional girlfriend or boyfriend.

I held back my sigh and went back to focusing on the conversation, which had shifted to something that happened at a party last weekend. "Hey, Jinyoung's here!" Youngjae exclaimed. My head jerked up and I followed his gaze to where, sure enough, Jinyoung was cutting through the crowd and heading towards us. He was cleanly shaved, his hair gelled back, and he was dressed nicely. My heart dropped to my stomach as I remembered the anniversary dinner planned for tonight. That settles that.

"Hey guys!" He greeted, trading bro hugs with a couple of the seniors. His eyes caught mine over JB's shoulder, but he didn't do anything beyond smile. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. No acknowledgement. I couldn't help but notice that he didn't hug me, though. "How's it going?"

"We were just talking about the race on Sunday." JB informed him,

'Yeah, we're going to try the different positions you told me about the other day after this race, see if we can improve for future races," Youngjae added. "I think you're on to something."

"What changes?" JB looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Move some people around so we can get Jungkook in a power seat in Jinyoung's boat," Youngjae told everyone. "I think it is a great idea, actually."

"Of course he wants Jungkook in his boat." JB snickered, but instantly just up when Jinyoung glared at him. "What? It's true!"

"What's true?" Another guy came up behind Jinyoung, putting his hand into his until their fingers were intertwined as he pushed his way into the circle. My eyes laded on their intertwined hands and I couldn't stop staring.

"That Jinyoung wants Jungkook in his boat to help us win." Youngjae told the guy.

The new guy rolled his eyes. "Oh, the infamous Jungkook. I am so sick of hearing about how great Jungkook is! It's all Jinyoung ever talks about anymore. If I didn't know any better, I would think Jinyoung was in love with the guy." JB coughed a few times to cover a laugh, and I felt like my whole face was burning. The guys had turned to look at me, but I couldn't force myself to say anything. I made every effort possible to school my features so no one would see how I was truly feeling. Jinyoung was staring at me, and Mark was looking around the circle trying to figure out what was going on.

"Um, Mark, this is Jungkook," Youngjae told the guy, nodding in my direction, a questioning look in his eyes as he did so. Mark looked my way, and clearly sized me up, his eyes grazing over me from head to toe and back up again, a smirk on his face. "Jungkook, this is Mark, Jinyoung's boyfriend."

I swear, a little part of me died inside in that moment. The world as I knew it was crashing around me. "Um, hi," I finally got out. Jinyoung looked like he was about to stroke out, and all I could do was stand frozen in my spot. My fight or flight instinct was failing me. All I wanted to do was run away, yet here I was, stuck in the middle of this fucking party I didn't want to be at.

"Hm." Mark barely acknowledged me, choosing to slide in closer to Jinyoung until their sides were touching. There was no way to make a graceful exit from the group without being weird, so I opted to stick it out until I could get saved. I did manage to send an SOS text to Taehyung with hopes that he would come save me from the awkward situation as quickly as possible.

When I looked up, I saw that Jinyoung was staring at me, an unrecognizable emotion in his eyes. I couldn't tell if it was panic or relief that I didn't say anything to Mark. JB finally cleared his throat and turned to Mark, luckily pulling Jinyoung's attention off me as well. "So, Mark, how long are you sticking around for?"

"I'll go back tomorrow. I just came up early for a couple doctor appointments. And to surprise Jinyoung, too. We had our anniversary date earlier. Six years, can you believe it?" He nudged Jinyoung playfully with his shoulder, but I swear he was looking at me as he did so.

"That was nice of you. Wasn't that nice, Jinyoung? Must have been perfect timing for you," JB taunted. "You really needed a break from everything, right?" Jinyoung flushed under his glare but played it off pretty gracefully. It was actually a little infuriating to see just how easily he could lie in front of a group of his friends. Mark. Me. What else was a lie?

I was getting more and more uncomfortable with everything. Mark continued to joke with the others, seemingly oblivious to the fact that JB and Youngjae were being shady. I could kill them for making it obvious that they knew something, or at least suspected something had happened between us. I took that chance to give him a once over. He was nothing like me, at all. He was stick thin, tall, with fair skin. He wasn't totally unfortunate looking, but there wasn't anything special about him, either. Maybe under different circumstances, I would find him attractive, but right now, I was suppressing my desire to wring his neck

"Jungkook!" Finally, Taehyung was making his way through the crowd with Namjoon at his heels. "You have to come with me right now! Yugyeom needs us!"

A moment of panic burst through me at the mention of Yugyeom needing help, but then realized that, duh, I had asked for an excuse to get out of here. "Shit, I have to go. See you guys later." I told the group before bolting out of the room as quickly as I could with my friends. By the time we got to the front of the house, I plopped myself down on a chair on the porch. "Thanks, guys," I told them. "I had to get out of there. Is Yugyeom coming too?"

"He's going to stay with some of his other friends," Namjoon told me, rubbing my back gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I considered telling them I was fine, but I was tired of holding it in. Instead, I suggested we go get some food, and we moved our discussion to the diner down the street. It was still too early for the party crowd to come in, so we had no problem finding a booth and sitting down. I filled them in on the whole story, starting with my day of adventure with Jinyoung and culminating with the drama of tonight. Taehyung was mad right along with me, and Namjoon tried to be the voice of reason that helped see the other side. Ultimately, I was having a hard time feeling bad for Jinyoung. He led me on, well not really. Was it just me who read the whole thing in a different way? I couldn't let myself feel guilty over that. Not this time.

"Kook? I thought you went home for an emergency?" Jinyoung's voice interrupted us. I looked up and saw he was standing at the end of our table, looking all kinds of awkward.

"I think you have done enough damage today," Namjoon told him. "You should probably go."

"Damage? What's wrong?" Jinyoung looked concerned, and I found my anger melting away. He was like a little clueless child. It would be endearing if he hadn't been crushing my spirit for the past four days. "Jungkook, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I told him. I looked up and saw Mark was on the other side of the diner with his back to us, but he was hanging out with the other guys from the crew team. It pissed me off how seamlessly Mark fit in with that group, infiltrating my circle of friends. He had known them longer, I guess. In fact, I was actually the outsider in the situation.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at the group. JB was watching us carefully, and it bothered me. He obviously knew what was going on between us and had gotten to witness my uncertainty all week while his best friend tormented me.

"Fine," I agreed, sliding out of the booth and following him outside. He walked about halfway down the block before turning to me, probably not wanting to chance Mark looking out the window at us.

"I owe you an explanation," He told me.

"You think?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He kicked at the sidewalk, and I have to admit, it was giving me a sick pleasure to see how uncomfortable he was trying to talk to me. "So. Mark showed up early."

"So I noticed."

"He...didn't tell me he was coming."

"Obviously."

"I'm sorry I left like that on Tuesday. I didn't want to, but he had already been trying to get into my place for over an hour and knew I wasn't home. He even called JB to see if I was with him after that's where I said I was. I didn't want to run out on you like that. It wasn't right, but he is crazy jealous and wouldn't understand, even if I didn't tell him I hook up with you."

"Sounds like a super functional relationship." I smirked.

"Jungkook, I'm trying to apologize here. I'm sorry that this all went down the way it did. I never wanted this to happen. It was all a mistake."

"What? Hooking up with me?"

"No, that wasn't a mistake." He shook his head. "I still don't want Mark to find out. Ideally, I would have broken up with him before anything happened with you, but I lost control and dragged you into my mess. I just couldn't resist you."

I stared at him in silence for a moment, processing what he was saying. "So, you wanted something to happen?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and stared down at the ground again. "Yeah, I mean, I have since the first time I saw you. But things with Mark are...complicated. I can't break up with him yet. I would love to, but I just can't. He needs me too much right now."

"I don't know what you expect me to say to that. He needs you too much? What does that even mean? If you don't want to be with him, you aren't doing him any favors by staying with him, regardless of whether you had feelings for anyone else. For crying out loud, you guys are graduating this year. You're an adult."

"It's complicated."

"So you say. Uncomplicate it."

He sighed. "Look, when we were 16, Mark came out at school and it didn't go very well. He was bullied, really bad. Like, to the point he was having panic attacks every time any of the football players even looked at him. I felt bad for him, and so I finally started sticking with him so that he wouldn't get bullied, and he kind of latched on. I hit my growth spurt early and was just always a bigger kid than most of our classmates, so no one messed with me. But he was still getting harassed when I wasn't around."

"I feel bad about that, I really do. No one should be treated like that, but I am not exactly seeing how this relates to me. Or you. Or you fucking avoiding me like the plague for the better half of the week."

"Well, there was one time when things got really bad. He ended up locked in a janitor's closet, and when he was finally found, he was passed out and barely breathing, and while they were waiting for paramedics, he had a seizure. Turns out, he has heart disorder and no one at school really knew yet. I probably spent the most time with him of anyone and I didn't even know it. He nearly died that day, and it was because I wasn't there to protect him. So, after that, I promised I would stick around him as long as he needed me. He just hasn't stopped needing me yet."

"None of that is your fault, Jinyoung. You were a kid. You can't honestly expect that you were responsible for other people bullying him. And at what point did you becoming his protector turn into a romantic relationship? Clearly you guys are involved and in more than just hand holding."

"It wasn't like that at first. I always had an idea that I was gay, but I never really acted on it. My family wouldn't have cared, but I grew up in a small town, and I didn't really think that my peers could handle it responsibly. When I saw the way they treated Mark, there was no way I was admitting it. But after some time, Mark began to put the moves on me, and I figured that since we were sticking together, I might as well have some fun with it."

"You're a shmuck, you know that?" I told him. I wasn't actually upset with him over this whole story, but I was still so mad that he hadn't explained anything that helped explain the way he acted earlier in the week.

"I swear, Kook, I’m really not. I want to do the right thing, but it just got so twisted up. Mark got more attached to me, and there was never a good time to break it off. I thought going to different colleges would help, but it made no difference. I love him, I really do, but I'm not in love with him. I'm not sure I ever really have been. But every time I start to distance myself from him, something goes wrong. He gets sick, or he gets bad news from the doctor, or whatever. He needs me."

"What do you need?" I asked him. "There are two of you in that relationship. What is it that you need?"

"I need you." He told me softly.

"Excuse me?"

He stepped closer to me. "From the minute I saw you in that gym, I knew I had to have you. Do you believe in love at first sight?" My heart was racing in my chest, and I couldn't force myself to say anything back. "I wanted to break up with Mark. I wanted to end it and then go after you, but I just couldn't get it done in time. What happened on Monday was amazing, and I don't regret it at all. I do regret that it makes me look like a cheating asshole, but I'm not that guy. I wanted to do things right with you, to woo you. I've watched Jimin screw you over, and I can't stand it. You deserve someone who will treat you well."

"And you think that could be you?"

He stared at me in silence. Finally, he shook his head. "No, I don't."

I blinked a few times. "What?"

"I don't think I can break away from Mark yet. He just found out that his disorder is getting worse, and he has been having some problems with his vision lately. If I leave him now, he'll think it's because of that."

"That sounds so manipulative." I told him.

"Jinyoung?" Mark was walking down the street towards us. Good thing we had been arguing pretty quietly, or he would have heard what we had been talking about. "What are you doing out here?"

"Hey, babe." Jinyoung greeted him, the nickname a spear directly into my heart. "I'm just talking to Jungkook. I'll be back in a minute."

Mark didn't accept that answer and instead came up to us and stepped between us before wrapping his arms around Jinyoung's waist. I looked away right as their mouths met, disgusted that Jinyoung would even think of doing that to me after all the things he had just said. I didn't give the conversation a second thought, instead just turning and walking down the sidewalk towards my dorm as fast as I could without breaking into an all-out sprint. When I reached a crosswalk, I turned and saw that they were talking, but neither of them was even looking in my direction. Love at first sight, my ass.

 

What is wrong with me that all the men in my life treat me like dirt beneath their shoe when something better comes along? When will I stop being just a dirty little secret and actually be someone that matter? I broke out into a full run, anxious to get back to the dorm. I anxiously let myself in and bolted up the stairs, desperate to get into my room and lock myself away from the weekend. I needed to get away from this, away from Jinyoung, as quickly as possible.


	14. I'm ready for the next step as long as it involves no changes whatsoever to our relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin comes to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll end the update here hahahaha I'm still writing chapter 15. Please leave some comments behind so that I will know what you thing about this story. Follow me on twitter as well @ChimChim_Gail

Once I was in my room, I began to pace back and forth. I had to break this cycle. I had to stop this somehow. How did I manage to let myself get twisted up in these emotions again? What the hell is wrong with me? Would I ever learn to stop making such stupid decisions or was I doomed to let my heart lead me into nothing but solitude and loneliness every single time I came across a new guy? There must be a point where enough eventually becomes enough.

Anxious to do something to break up the pain that had settled in my chest, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I had missed a couple texts from Taehyung, checking to see why I had never come back inside. I shot him a text saying I was fine and had to go home. Before I put my phone down, I opened up a text to Jimin. Come over. Right now. I threw my phone onto my bed and resumed my pacing. I felt like a caged animal, nothing felt right, and I seriously thought I could crawl out of my skin at any second. I couldn't identify the emotion that was causing the pain in my chest. I was far too angry to think it was sadness, but not angry enough that I was seeing red. Not jealousy, because that would be ridiculous. Jinyoung wasn't mine, and obviously never would be. I would only have to deal with him for a few more weeks of crew, and then we would be done. He would graduate in May, and I could continue on my merry way.

Minutes ticked by and I realized Jimin wasn't coming either. That was probably for the best, seeing how I'm not sure that a mindless fuck would make me feel any better either, but I couldn't help but feel disappointed that he wouldn't answer me. Another name on the list of failed relationships with men. God, I am pathetic. I sat on my bed and played with the idea of texting Jin. Maybe he could make me forget about the hurt I was feeling right now. My fingers played with my phone for a moment, but I realized I had more self-control than that. I needed to stay far away from him. He almost ruined my life once, I wouldn't let him do it again.

 

A new wave of anger coursed through me as I realized just how stupid I was for even thinking of calling him. I needed to keep him out of my life. Frustrated, I yanked my shirt off and kicked my shoes and socks into a corner. I just needed to go to bed. Everything will be better in the morning. That's what my brother used to always tell me whenever I got upset about having to spend another night with my parents gallivanting around Busan. It was usually enough to cheer me up, before we sang some 90’s song came into play and I could fall asleep peacefully. At least tomorrow I got to go to work. I did truly love the job at the consulate, so hopefully that would distract me from the mess I had made of my life.

My pity party was cut short by a knock on the door. With a sigh, I went to go answer it, and was surprised to see Jimin standing there in what looked like pajama pants and a wrinkled t-shirt. "I got your message," he told me, sleepiness saturating his every word.

I sighed, feeling like an absolute asshole for texting him in the first place. "I shouldn't have texted you. I'm sorry."

"Can I come in?" He asked. Against all my better judgment, I let him in. He made himself comfortable on the futon, so I sat on my bed and stared at him. "I just wanted to let you know that I was serious the other day. I think we should give this another shot," he finally said, staring me straight in the eye. My insides flipped at the thought, but I couldn't help but think that he was just trying to get something out of me. Nothing about his earlier behavior showed that he was at all interested in something serious.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really."

"Fine," I told him. "Take me on a date. A real date, where people can see us."

He nodded. "How does Monday work for you?"

"Fine."

"Fine." He smiled at me. "Will that make you happy?"

"Maybe." I leaned back onto my elbows. "It's a start."

He took the bait and moved over to the bed with me. "Just a start? What else do you want?"

"I think you know." The words had barely made it out of my mouth before his lips landed on mine, and his body crashed ungracefully onto mine. There was nothing but sweet to it, yet it was all teeth clashing and sloppy kisses as Jimin rushed to get my pants off, pushing his own clothing off in the process. A little piece of me felt like I was doing something wrong. At the end of the day, Jimin would get me off, and that would have to be enough for today. It has nothing but sweat and lust and that was going to be enough for tonight.

 

"Fuck," he groaned out, lost in the sensation again. "You're killing me."

"I've been watching your ass for weeks. I can't wait to be inside you." All the dirty talk was doing wonders for his libido. "I bet you're so hot and tight."

"God, you're dirty," he laughed, breathless as my fingertip began to massage his hole. Part of my brain was warning me that this was yet another horrible decision, but my cock was definitely going to win this fight. "Let me get you wet. I want to suck your cock.” I didn't comply with his demands, but rather, pressed my fingertip inside him. He let out a groan as I paused, letting the tight ring of muscle adjust around the intrusion. I leaned down and kissed his chest, making my way between his nipples and nuzzling my face into the skin there. His breath was hot and fast, and I loved that he was barely containing himself. I felt winced as my finger began to move inside his ass, pushing ever so slightly. "Lube," he murmured. Pulling my finger out and reaching over him to the nightstand behind his head. I tried not to laugh as things went crashing to the ground, not sure if it was drunken clumsiness or a desire to fuck something.

I finally got the drawer open and pulled out the small bottle of lube I kept in there. “What condom should we use? The neon one or the pink that you really like?” I teased.

 

"Such a gentleman." He rolled his eyes before grabbing the one from my hand and ripped it open with his teeth. "Get over here and let me get this on you, or you'll be fucking yourself later."

"You're feisty." He grinned but moved closer to me and I watched as he rolled the condom over my length and gave him a few strokes with his hand. "Get on your back," I demanded, although my tone was gentle as I pushed him down by the shoulder. He complied with my request and laid himself down, letting me crawl over him. We moved the rest of the way in an effortless transition, my body sliding over him as if I was designed to fit between his legs. He spread wide and drew his knees up to his chest as I slathered some lube on my shaft and his hole. I may not have finished prepping him, but he wasn't going to wait any longer. His desire was met with the pressure of my cock head on his hole. He relaxed against me and welcomed the thick, pulsing intrusion into his body. "Fuck," I groaned out. "You're so tight, Jimin."

He could only moan in response as my cock slid into his ass, stretching the muscles with a delicious sting that made him want to cry out. I stilled inside him once I was an inch in, hard head nestled just inside him. "More," he begged, and I complied, slowly inching myself all the way in. "Oh god, yes," he moaned out as I bottomed out inside him, my hips pressed against the backs of his thighs.

"God, Jimin. You feel so good around me," I grunted.  

He couldn't hold back the cute giggle that erupted from him. "Oh my god," he moaned out. "Is that your way of being romantic during sex?”

"What can I say, best condom ever," I grinned. The grin stayed plastered on my face as I began to rock my hips back and forth, sliding my shaft in and out of his tight canal in smooth motions. I had a strong control over my motions, and I found myself getting lost in the pleasure. The pressure of me inside him gave way quickly, evolving into a satisfying thrum of contentment as I pressed in and out of him in a slow, steady rhythm. I adjusted his legs, so they were wrapped around my waist and leaned over him, propping myself up on my elbows so I could kiss him as I thrust inside him.

"Oh god," he moaned out as I bumped against his prostate. "Right there," he told me. I took his request seriously and angled my hips so I could thrust harder into him, repeatedly hitting his prostate over and over again. The pressure of my cock on his gland was enough to drive me wild. "Fuck, that's good. Harder."

I increased my speed again, thrusting into him harder and harder, my breath rapid against his face as I focused on pounding him as hard as I could. His eyes caught mine, and I found myself breathless as he stared right into my eyes. I couldn't break the connection, no matter how hard I wanted to just throw my head back and cry out in joy. There was something more here than just a casual fuck. Jimin wasn't looking at me the way you look at a one-night stand. Was it possible that this was more than just casual fucks? It was hard to imagine anyone wanting me as more than that, so I pushed those thoughts aside and squeezed my eyes shut, enjoying the pleasure Jimin was giving me. My thrusts were getting more erratic. "Cum for me," he told me, his eyes still squeezed shut in an attempt to disassociate himself from the connection he felt between us.

I slowed his thrusts, coming to a complete stop inside him. I nuzzled my face on his neck. Now that I think about it, he smells like strawberries and I like it. "Hey," I murmured softly against his skin. He opened his eyes and angled his head so I could actually see him. He looked concerned, and I felt terrible for shutting this all out in an instant. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he told me, gulping as I attempted to keep eye contact. "Just a little...yeah."

He gave me a smile, completely different from any one I had seen from him before. It wasn't one of his usual grins, but something softer. "I feel it too," he told me, kissing my mouth gently. Gone was the hurried rush to the finish line, and he had shifted into something more sweet and sensual. "But I want you to cum for me," he told me. "And I want to see how much you love it." I swallowed, instantly turned back on at his suggestive words. I began to rock my hips again, never taking his eyes off me.

 

I wasn't imagining it, there was definitely something real there, and Jimin was obviously just as impacted as I was. I have had a lot of sex before, but this just felt like more. I felt cherished, cared for...these were not things that any guy had ever given me before. I was pounding him now, the bedframe squeaking in protest as we rocked back and forth. I pulled back slightly and worked his way between us, taking his shaft in my hand and stroking him tight and fast in time with my thrusts into his ass.

 

His moans had evolved into incomprehensible babble, and his pupils were dark with lust. "Cum for me," he moaned out, his words striking a cord within me, as he exploded, white ropes of thick cum spraying across our chests. I let out a long moan as I gave a final thrust inside him. My cock pulsing inside him as I let out my own release. I stilled for a second before collapsing back onto him. He was breathing fast and hard, but he never broke our connection. I panted above him, smelling his neck again.

I scooted up off of him, before pulling out of his ass. He watched in silence as I got up and tossed the condom in the trash before picking up my shirt from where I hung it. I used it to wipe the rest of his cum from his chest in a tender gesture he greatly appreciated. I cleaned myself off, and then settled beside him on the bed, his naked form pressed against me. He fit against me perfectly, so he snuggled against me and enjoyed the closeness while I could before the inevitable freak out came. "That was amazing," he murmured before pressing a soft kiss to my bare shoulder.

"Mmm," I agreed, too tired to attempt more communication.

 

I don't know how long we laid there in silence, but I eventually drifted off, lulled into sleep by the sound of his gentle breathing beside me. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I awoke a couple hours later when Jimin moved beside me. 

"You okay?" He asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine." I told him. "Are you heading out?"

 

"Should I go?” He asked.

 

"No, stay," I murmured, rolling over and letting my arm drape over his waist. He grinned at me and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Okay," he agreed, reaching up to shut off the light before he snuggled back up against me.

"So Monday?"

"Mm," He murmured sleepily.

"It's a real date, right?" I asked. "Like, you're actually going to try it out?"

"Yeah." He rolled closer and tugged me close to him until I was pressed against his naked body. "If that's what you want."

"It is," I told him, swallowing around the lump that had suddenly appeared in my throat.

"Okay," he kissed my head again. "Then let's meet at 6:30 in front of the main entrance, and I'll have something planned for you."

"Like what?"

"It'll be a surprise," he murmured. "Go to sleep."

I lay there in the dark as his breathing evened out, trying to shut my brain off. This whole week had been an emotional rollercoaster, and I still wasn't sure I was making the best choice, but I think settling for Jimin would be a better option than figuring out what the hell Jinyoung was up to. And if I was honest with myself, Jinyoung wasn't even an option, not a real one at least. It was time to let it go and move on to attempting to fix what I had already started. It seemed like the more grown up thing to do.


	15. I think our relationship has matured to the point where period sex is on the table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junglook is lost and confuse.

I have to admit, one of my favorite things in the world is waking up in the morning with someone in bed with me. For pretty much my entire life, I had always been kind of an afterthought for people. My parents were often out of town, whether it was for business or just for fun, and I was usually left behind. Both of them preferred early morning flights, so they often took off without telling me. It was how I ended up in boarding school for middle school and high school, but even in 1st or 2nd grade, I often woke up to an empty house. You get pretty used to being alone when it happens often enough, but it takes a toll on you after a while. I feel like I have spent the majority of my teenage years seeking approval from people who will finally prove to me that I am someone worth loving. 

I thought Jin loved me, but I think he just loved the idea of me being at his beck and call. The way he used me to destroy so many relationships and hurt so many people at school, I don't think there was any way that I could ever feel that way about him anymore either. Jinyoung could have been promising, but at this point, I think he just wants to get in my pants. Was I so undesirable that people felt the need to run away from me as fast as their legs could carry them?

Needless to say, waking up to find Jimin still in my bed was like waking up on Christmas day to find the shiny new bike I wanted under the tree. I woke to the sound of my phone buzzing on my night stand, so I grabbed it before it could bother him and checked the text. It was only 5 am, but this was the time we usually got up for crew practice anyway, so my body was not too alarmed. I was happy to see that it was a group text from the other captain of the crew team, informing us all that practice was cancelled due to more rain and thunderstorm warnings. He encouraged us all to go to the gym in the afternoon for a group work out but would otherwise see us the next day. 

Satisfied I could get some more rest since I didn't have class until 10, I plopped back down on my stomach and turned my head to face Jimin. He had slept through the vibration somehow, which was pretty impressive since it sounded like a steam engine to me, but he managed to look perfectly content just snoozing away. He was on his side, with one arm draped over my naked waist under the comforter, and I couldn't help but grin as I realized that he had not only stayed the night but had also snuggled with me. I knew there had been a deeper connection last night. Not to mention, Jimin was way too good in bed. Maybe he would start to open up to me for I know that there is something more to what he told me yesterday. 

"Why are you up so early?" He asked me, not even opening his eyes. How did he know I was already up? He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Hey," he murmured.

"Hi," I returned. "Practice was cancelled."

"Oh, thank god.” He rolled over onto his back and stretched out with a yawn and I found myself giggling to that. He was so cute. "We can sleep more."

"Apparently it's raining still."

"Are you working out later?"

"This afternoon."

He smiled and rolled back onto his side, so he was facing me. "My head is killing me," he pointed out as he reached out and began to rub my cheek gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Actually, I feel pretty fine.” He grinned at my response. "Want some pain killers? I think I have some around here somewhere."

"I'm good." He pressed closer to me and let his hand trail down my side to my bare waist. "Must be nice to be 18, huh?"

"Just lucky, I guess." I scooted myself, so I was a little closer and able to feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Feel like getting lucky again?" He grinned, eyes shooting cute radiant. I stifled a laugh. He moved even closer and leaned in until his lips were pressed against mine. It was nothing more than a gentle peck, but it was enough to get my heart pounding.

"I'm surprised you're still here," I told him, ducking my head slightly.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

I gulped, afraid to answer but also knowing that he would never let it go. "Well, I mean, you usually don't stick around for the morning after."

"I’m sorry." He tilted my chin up before he kissed me again, this time a little more deeply. "You're a great guy, Jungkook, and any guy would be lucky to have you…I’m lucky to have you.”

His lips found mine once more, and I was smitten. He was basically telling me that he wanted me, and there was no way I was going to give that up. I had never even considered Jinyoung as a potential partner, but now, I know who I wanted. It was so obvious that Jimin would be perfect for me. We had a lot in common, we got along, he was cute as hell, and he seemed to like having sex with me. And it was really fun sex! This could be the start of something new and wonderful. With my excitement renewed by the realization that he wanted to be with me, I let myself get lost in his touch again. His kisses were deep and sensual and spoke to me of something more than just a casual night of experimentation.

We must have been kissing for what seemed like hours when his phone started to ring on the other side of the room. I pulled back so he could answer it, but he just lowered his head so he could start kissing down my neck. "Your phone." I laughed.

"I'll call them back," he told me, rolling me onto my back and attacking my chest with his lips, letting them roam from one nipple to the other. I let my fingers tangle in his short hair, letting out a gasp as his teeth nibbled at my nipple. Tiny moans escaped me as he worked his way over them, alternating between sucks, licks, and nibbles. Each scrape of his teeth was a straight shot to my dick. Anxious to get my hands on him, I gently pulled his head back up to meet mine before letting my mouth crash into his. I worked my hand between us until I got a good grip on his dick, happy to see that it was already hard, and the head was slick with precum. Jimin let out a moan into my mouth as his kisses became sloppier with every stroke of my hand. Finally, he broke his mouth away and pushed back, watching my hand work over his shaft. "God, you're so good." He moaned. Preening under his compliment, I began to work my mouth down his chest until I was settled between his legs with my mouth next to his cock. His head was glistening with his juices, his shaft hard as steel in my hand, the dark red of it contrasting with the light tan skin of his stomach. 

With a tentative touch, I flicked my tongue along the underside of his shaft, teasing the ridge of his head with every tiny movement. He lay still beneath me, eyes on me as I took in the site of the gorgeous piece of meat he had between his legs. I watched in awe as a bead of precum formed on his tip, so I pressed my tongue against his slit and lapped it up. As I worked my mouth up and down his shaft, his hips bucked beneath me, his fingers tangled in my hair, and his moans echoed around my room. We ignored the sound of his ringtone going off for a second time, and then again for a third time, because I was too busy swallowing as much of his dick as possible and he was too busy getting his dick sucked to even care. Judging by the lack of control he usually possessed, I would say Jimin was enjoying his dick in my mouth too much to even care that someone was trying to reach him.

"Kookie, I'm close, I'm—so close---fuck—oh, god," Jimin was mumbling. Kookie? Never knew he created a nickname for me. Rather than taking his warning as a chance to pull off, but there was no way I was letting go. My own cock throbbed between my legs as I sucked him into my mouth as deep as I could. And I look at him straight in the eye, pink tint flushed on his cheeks. I get up form where I was kneeling and moved upward to capture his lips. With a couple of strokes, he came on my palm. He was warm and salty, the perfect combination. I eagerly licked his cock clean as he came down from his high. I sat up until I was kneeling before him. Jimin rolled over onto his side and watched me for a moment before he gave me another kiss. His kisses were addictive, and I hoped we could do every day.

"Fuck, that was incredible, " he finally said.

"It really was." I agreed, shooting him a grin through my panting. "Your phone rang a whole bunch though. Are you late for something?'"

Jimin glanced over at my clock. "No, not if the meeting was cancelled." He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed before climbing up and getting his phone from the night stand. He frowned at it when it began to ring in his hand for the fourth time. "Fuck," he muttered.

"Do you need to get it?" I asked him, sitting up and watching him. He was staring at his phone, but when I spoke to him, he looked up at me, panic in his eyes. The phone had stopped ringing, but it started to beep with multiple text messages. "Jimin, just answer it. Whoever it is obviously wants to talk to you. It's not a big deal," I told him, bushing off the anxiety I was feeling. He looked really freaked out. All it took was one person that could possibly catch on and he was freaking out again.

"Shit," he muttered as it rang again. "I have to get it," he told me before he finally swiped across the screen and lifted the phone to his ear. "Hey," he greeted whoever was on the end, which I assumed was someone from his group. "What's up?" He turned away from me, his bare ass that I had admired all year and today was right in my face, but he wasted no time grabbing the sweats and t-shirt I had left on the floor and hurriedly pulling them on. He was definitely getting lectured, and I watched in confusion as he proceeded to pull on his pajamas, still not really saying anything on the phone. I pulled the blanket over my own bare body.

"No, I went out with Jongin last night." My head snapped up at his lie. "We had a ton to drink and I ended up passing out at his place." His eyes met mine and he at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "Okay. I'll be right there. Give me ten minutes. Okay. See you in a few." He hung up the phone and looked at me. "That was Sejun."

"I figured." I snapped, pulling the blanket up to my neck.

"I...have to go," He muttered. "I'll see you later?"

"Sure." I plopped back on my bed and rolled away so I didn't have to watch him walk out the door. I had the urge to cry, but I knew it was not worth it. The door shut with a click behind him. He hadn't even bothered trying to explain anything, just ran off. He had said Sejun was nothing but someone who has a crush on him. What was the big rush now? I cursed at myself under my breath. This is exactly why you shouldn’t fall for the wrong person.

I laid in my bed staring at the wall for quite some time but ended up feeling pretty pathetic, so I decided to get up and shower off the bar, rain, sex, and sweat from my skin. Surely, I would feel better once I scrubbed out a little annoyance. By the time I was done, I had to go to my 10 am class anyway, so I sucked it up and made my way across campus to my lecture. The pouring rain matched my mood, dark and stormy. The rain drops were relentless as I kicked my way through puddles and into class. Luckily, it was a light day and I made it back to my room with plenty of time to get ready for our team workout. My room was in shambles from the night before, so I picked it up a bit before I made my way down to the gym.

I struggled through a two-hour workout, but there was no sign of Jinyoung there at any point. I forced myself no to ask anyone about it. My horrible mood from yesterday had returned with a vengeance, and I found myself practically seething by the time I made it to the locker room with the guys. So, I made another mistake and chose the wrong guy, but he shouldn't have avoided me.

"Where was Park today?" One of the other freshmen, Bambam, finally asked as everyone was changing.

"Mark came in early,” JB told us. "Something about an anniversary surprise. Jinyoung won't be at practice all week."

"Must be nice to be at the top," Youngjae laughed from his spot at the end of the bench. "Although, he probably has some major groveling to do, so maybe he'll be single by the end of this little visit."

"Wouldn't be the worst thing for him," JB pointed out. "He hasn't been happy for a long time. Getting out of things with Mark would probably be a relief for him."

Youngjae nodded in agreement. "Yeah, for sure. All I know is that Mark called me this morning to confirm that Jinyoung was with me last night, and that is not something that happens in a functional relationship."

"Why would Mark call you?" Bambam gave him a confused look.

"Apparently Jinyoung said he passed out drunk at a bar with me last night, and Mark didn't believe it, so I got the phone call at about 9 this morning to see when Jinyoung would be on his way back. Luckily, I'm a good liar and the guy is my best friend, or shit would have hit the fan." He laughed. "Either way, Jinyoung spent the night with someone last night and felt the need to lie about it, and Mark suspects it's not true." Call me crazy, but I swear JB was looking at me. I put my head down and finished getting dressed, desperate to get out of there as quickly as possible.

I slammed my locker shut. "Well, I'm off to dinner. I'll see you guys in the morning," I told everyone. They all said their goodbyes and I ducked out of there relatively unscathed. My mind was racing, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. I needed friends, real friends, not this nonsense that I had going on right now. Luckily, when I entered the dining hall in my dorm, I spotted Yugyeom across the room staring intently at his laptop while eating a bowl of cereal. "Hey," I greeted him as I dropped my bag on the seat across from him. He smiled up at me, pulling his earbuds out as he did so. "Studying hard?"

"Nah, watching a drama." He grinned. "You know the school cut off the good channels."

"Oh right. Can I interrupt, or do you want to watch that?"

"Don't be stupid," he said as he shut the laptop. "Go get some food and come back here and tell me why you're pouting, and why you skipped class yesterday." I just grinned at him before I turned and grabbed a tray, filing it with a bunch of stuff before I went back. I was always starving after a workout, so the pile of food on my tray probably wouldn't last very long. "So, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," I told him. "Just had a team work out because practice was cancelled this morning with all this rain. Hopefully we get back out there tomorrow. I kind of miss the water. Soon it will be too cold for us to be on the water at 5 am and I don't know how we practice at that point."

He just shrugged. "Beats me. I don't think I have ever known anyone who rows before you."

"Anyway, how was your day?" I sked him, digging into a bowl of some kind of rice and chicken dish.

"It was fine, I guess. Nothing special." He pointed his spoon at me. "You owe me an explanation for skipping yesterday though. I'm not giving you my notes if you don't tell me why you abandoned me. I had to do the discussion questions with Bambam." He faked shivers, and I laughed.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you." I apologized. "I took off for the day with one of the guys from crew. We ended up going to some trampoline place for kids' birthday parties and to a bar. It was a fun day."

"That does sound fun. Who's the guy?"

"Just a teammate."

"Lies. You have glossy eyes. It's someone you like."

"What?" I laughed. "My eyes are not glossy."

"They are. You got all glazed over as if you were thinking about some cute guy or something."

"That is not true. I don't do that." I argued back.

"Hey guys." Taehyung interrupted as he plopped a tray next to mine. "What's going on?"

"Jungkook was just about to tell me why he's lying about the guy that he has a crush on," Yugyeom told him, shooting me a pointed glare.

"I don't have a crush on anyone," I argued back. "Seriously. It was just a day off from school where we got to do some fun stuff and blow off steam."

"With who?" Taehyung asked. "Sounds like a date."

I rolled my eyes at both of them. "Stop ganging up on me. It wasn't a date."

Yugyeom huffed in annoyance, and Taehyung gave me a mischievous grin. "Well, that's interesting." He said, glancing between me and Yugyeom. "Cause I swear I saw Park Jimin walking around campus in a Busan Arts High School shirt today." I froze with my fork halfway to my mouth. "And I mean, as far as I know, you and I are the only ones who go here from our class."

"Well, isn't that interesting." Yugyeom gave me a skeptical glance. "Because I'm pretty sure you and Park Jimin stays on the same building."

"I'm sure there are older alumni here too." I pointed out. "Maybe he's friends with one of them."

"That was my first thought." Taehyung agreed. "But then, I saw that it was a class of 2017 edition, and call me crazy, but I can say with 100% certainty that it's just you and me."

"And I assume it wasn't yours, since you have Namjoon, and no relationship with Jimin, right?" Yugyeom was talking to Taehyung but kept his eyes on me.

"It wasn't mine," Taehyung agreed. "Which means that Jungkook here gave his shirt to Jimin. And it seems kind of weird that someone would walk around in it if they had received it on another day, does it not?"

I dropped my fork on the table. 'Fine! He slept over last night, okay? Does that make you happy?"

"I knew it!" Yugyeom exclaimed. "Good for you, Kook. It's about time for Jimin to show off his relationship with you. This could be a really good thing."

"Except he some baggage he doesn’t want to share with me and secrets he doesn’t want to disclose so he ran off somewhere to take care of them this morning. After he let me blow him." I stabbed angrily at my chicken. "It's nothing, please don't make it a big deal."

"I'm sorry, Kook." Taehyung patted my shoulder. "That sucks. You don't deserve that."

"Seriously. That's definitely not cool. Shame on him," Yugyeom agreed. "You don't need that. We'll find you a really nice guy and everything will work out."

"If it makes you feel better, Namjoon and I were joking that you would make a really nice third in bed sometime." Taehyung grinned.

"Shut the fuck up." I laughed, shoving him off of me. "Thanks, though. You guys are great."

We ended up having a great time at dinner. Taehyung and Yugyeom got along really well, and it made things easier that my two best friends got along so well. After we ate, Taehyung went back to his room to call Namjoon and get some work done, and Yugyeom came up to my room with me to watch some TV. It ended up being a pretty nice way to end of the day, knowing that even if I never found a guy to love me, I would always have friends who would be there for me no matter what.


	16. Congratulations on sleeping with the same person for the rest of eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's relationship develops

My father called me while I was walking to the boathouse. I chose not to answer and shoved my phone back in the pocket of my bag where I wouldn't have to see it until later. I could only imagine what he wanted. I was doing well in classes so I'm sure he couldn't bother me about that. I was doing well at work and with crew. There was literally nothing for him to criticize, but the ache in my gut when I saw the caller ID was rarely wrong. My father did not call to simply chat. 99% of the time there was some lecture on how I wasn't good enough coming my way. Today was not the day for such a phone call, especially not at 7 am.

I was one of the first to arrive at the boathouse, so I started to pull stuff out. The skulls were too much to pull out myself, but I could get other things ready. As the other guys started trickling in, they all started talking about their various activities from the night before. I tried to ignore when JB, Youngjae, and some of the others started talking about something Mark had done, but it was hard to ignore the delight I felt when I heard there was some sort of fight that took place on the way back from the diner. The diner where Jinyoung told me he had feelings for me but didn't want to act on them. Never. Delight, gone.

"What did you think of Mark, Jungkook?" Youngjae asked me, breaking the intense amount of focus I was putting into NOT listening to them. "Did you like him?"

I looked up to find JB and Youngjae staring intently at me. The others quickly dispersed, and I couldn't help but wonder if that had something to do with me. "Um. He was okay. I guess," I answered.

"Just okay?" JB prodded.

"Yeah. I guess. I didn't really get the chance to talk to him much." That was an honest answer at least. We had barely exchanged five words, and he had managed to bring me down in front of a crowd regardless. Okay was an understatement for how I felt about him. I actually wanted to punch his stupid smug face. No one needed to know that though.

"Interesting." JB nodded, glancing over at Youngjae.

"Personally, I can't stand the douche." Youngjae laughed, but it was hard to tell if he was actually joking. "He is just the worst."

"Seriously." JB nodded. "If I have to hear him go on and on about the color scheme in his apartment one more time, I swear, I might just snap." They both looked at me expectantly, but I just shrugged. "Come on, Jungkook. We know you hated him. He sucks."

"We also know about you and Jinyoung," Youngjae chimed in.

"There is no me and Jinyoung." I told them honestly. "So, forget what you think you know, because it's wrong." I picked up my bag and started to move towards the dog to join everyone else, but I barely made it five feet before JB grabbed me by the back of my shirt and practically lifted me back to where I was before. "What the fuck, you guys?" I snapped.

"Look, Jungkook," JB started, letting me go and helping me straighten out my shirt. "We figured it out. Mark was at Youngjae and Jinyoung’s place on Tuesday morning, and knew that Jinyoung didn't come home. When Mark called me at freaking 8 am to see if Jinyoung was with me, I knew something was up."

"And we're not stupid, Jinyoung told us he was with you on Monday." Youngjae chimed in. "We asked him to come hang and he said he was at your place."

"Add in the fact that Jinyoung has practically been pining for you since the beginning of the semester, and we were able to put it all together."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I scoffed. 

"Cut the shit, Jeon, he told us." Youngjae gave me a pointed glare.

All I could do now was sigh. "Fine. What do you want me to say?"

"We want you to try and break up Jinyoung and Mark." JB told me. "We hate Mark. He doesn't make Jinyoung happy. Hell, he doesn't even treat him well. Jinyoung has dedicated all of his college years to making sure that everything Mark ever wants is done, but he hasn't exactly been giving the same attention to Jinyoung in return. Enough is enough. Jinyoung needs to move on."

"Look, you guys. Monday was fun, it really was. And Jinyoung is great. But we are just going to be friends. He told me flat out that he wants to stay with Mark. If we are all good friends, we will leave him alone and let him do what he wants."

"The thing is, we are good friends, which is why we need to do something," Youngjae said. "We think you should ask him to go to the election party thing you're going to with your friend and his boyfriend. For Kim."

"No. No way." I shook my head. "My dad will be there, my ex will be there, my friends will be there. And oh wait, it will be nationally televised. There's no way. I am not playing that game. If you guys want him to break up with Mark so bad, you need to do it on your own. If Jinyoung actually wanted me, he would break up with his boyfriend on his own and come find me. I'm serious, guys. Don't get involved."

JB let out an over exaggerated sigh. "Fine. But do you even like him at all? Like, if we could break them up, would you go for it?"

"It doesn't matter. Do. Not. Break. Them. Up." I emphasized each word hoping they would go for it, but something told me I was about to get in the middle of a whole ton of drama.

"Fine." Youngjae groaned. "But let us know if you change your mind."

"You got it." I grinned at them. "I know you mean well, but really, I am not interested in being someone's side piece. He made it clear he didn't want me, so let's all just move on, okay?"

I didn't give them a chance to give any rebuttal, but rather just turned and jogged down the riverbank to the dock where the guys had the other two skulls ready in the water. I got in my seat and stretched my shoulders a bit, ready for a nice morning of rowing to get rid of all the tension that had built up in my shoulders for the past five days. The morning didn't disappoint, and by the time we finished practice I was blissfully sore, my muscles screaming for a good rub down. It was the best way to feel, and it made everything seem so much better. This was a new day. I was done obsessing over Jinyoung, had a date night lined up with Jimin, and had good friends who would look out for me. JB and Youngjae may have been totally out of line, but they were just trying to make everyone happy. It was actually kind of sweet, in their own twisted way.

I whistled to myself as I made my way through downtown Seoul towards the Ecuadorian consulate where I would be working for the afternoon. I absolutely loved going there, even though it was only for a few hours here or there, and I really just did some odd jobs while I was there. But, every now and then, I got to actually talk to some of the families who had moved to Korea and were seeking support, and it was a good chance to practice my Spanish and learn more from people from other parts of the world. Every shift there reminded me of the stories our housekeeper used to tell me whenever I was bummed out about my parents being gone for weeks at a time. After all the things she had said, all I wanted to do was move to Ecuador and experience life there. I secretly fantasized about living on an island in the Galapagos like Darwin or standing with a foot on either side of the equator. Busan always felt so small when I thought about all the places that were so different from the penthouse upbringing I had grown up with. Unfortunately, my father didn't really agree. His idea of foreign travel was to go find the upper 3% in a country and create business partnerships. If you had nothing to offer him, you were not worth his time. Thus, my entire existence.

"Hola,” The guard greeted me on my way in. He was a nice guy, always asking me about classes and what not. His son played soccer for the Ecuadorian national team in the last Olympics, so he often liked to brag about that. It was nice to see a father who cared so much about his kid, even though they were so far away.

"Buenas dias," I returned with a grin on my way in. I told him I would talk to him on my way out since I was already cutting it pretty close on time. By the time I made it upstairs, I had logged on at the exact minute I was supposed to. I let my computer load up and opened my email to see all the things they needed me to do today. My boss usually just sent me a list of daily tasks and I did them, doing my best to stay out of the way. Growing up in the business world, I had learned pretty quickly when it was okay to be seen versus when I could be heard. I did my best to bring that knowledge with me here. I was the youngest employee in the office and didn't want anyone questioning the nepotism that got me the job in the first place.

Unfortunately, the work I had to do today was a lot of mindless data entry, scrubbing bad addresses, and doing some mailings. I put my headphones in and set to work, letting the sounds of my favorite playlist keep me company as I did everything I needed to do. I was just packing up my stuff around 5 pm when one of the other interns came to find me. He was in his first year at the school of forestry and was working on a project for sustainable housing for some of the immigrants who were having trouble in the area. He had apparently come up with this idea for houses that could be dropped into war zones for refuges that were easy to assemble and was working on putting it together for people to use locally. It was actually a pretty good idea, and people were excited about it. It couldn't be a permanent solution given the potential for rough winters, but it was an option to get people some shelter if they were not able to find a place on their own.

"Hey, Jungkook?" He came to my cubicle. "Is there any way you can help me translate? I have a guy here who is looking for some kind of medical help, but I can't interpret what he is saying."

"I can try." I agreed, putting my bag back down. "I don't really know much medical terminology, but I can see if I can figure it out."

Minho led me out into the lobby where a man was anxiously pacing the room. I greeted him in Spanish and introduced myself, and he quickly recognized that I was familiar with the Ecuadorian accent and started to ramble about his diabetes and how he hadn't been able to check his blood sugar since he moved here. I nodded along, completely understanding what he was going on about. It was a common theme with our clientele here. A lot of them had not seen a medical provider in years, and often chronic problems were left until they were serious. I had to applaud this man for trying to reach out in the first place. He was obviously really upset about it. 

After hashing out what his issues were, I gave him the info we had on free clinics for immigrants in the area and sent him on his way. He was really sweet and gracious, even hugged me before he left. It made me feel warm inside, and it was the perfect ending to a great day.

By the time I got back to my dorm room, I was ready for a nice peaceful night. I opted to shut my phone off and just watch a movie. There had been far too much drama the night before, and I felt like it was a good idea to avoid any more nonsense before a race. We had been having a really good season so far, and I wanted to continue to perform well so that no one would regret taking a chance on me this year. My bed seemed like the perfect place to spend a Saturday evening.

When I awoke to my alarm the next morning, I felt wonderfully refreshed, and I applauded myself on making a good choice the night before. When I turned my phone on, I was inundated with text messages from last night, people pushing me to come out and hang out with them, so it was a good thing I had shut it off. There was no way I could have turned down all that peer pressure on my own.

As I sat up and stretched, I glanced across the room and saw a piece of paper by the door that definitely wasn't there the night before when I went to bed. It didn't look like one of the typical Chinese food menus that were often shoved into the rooms, but rather, like a folded up note. My curiosity piqued, I pulled back my covers and padded across the room. I unfolded it, and sure enough, it was a handwritten note from Jimin. It didn't say much, but the thrill that went through me told me that I should take it seriously. With a grin, I tucked it into the side pocket of my crew bag and made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the race. By the time I made it to the boat house, I was actually the last one there, so I hurried to warm up with the guys and prep for race time.

I had never even considered crew in the past, but now that I had become involved with this group of guys, I couldn't imagine not being part of this team. Having gone to all-male high school, I was used to the comradery that exists between groups of men on sports teams, but this was unlike anything I had ever experienced. The 15 other guys involved were the best group I could have asked for in a college team. They were supportive, loyal, and overall amazing friends. Sitting in these boats with them was more of a privilege than I would have thought.

Luckily, our cohesiveness as a group also made us a killer team on the water. We had to use an alternate rower for Jinyoung, but he held his own and we did well. The adrenaline rush that came with a great race left me jittery and excited for our celebration after. We always went and got pizza as a group, and today was no different. Jinyoung had been there at the race, supporting us and cheering on from the riverbank. I still didn't understand how he could get away with missing the whole week, but figured it wasn't my place to ask.   
I'm sure he would be back to our normal routine Monday, but it had been kind of weird not having him around. It was especially weird because I knew he wasn't around just because he was hanging out with Mark, which was a whole other puzzle to me. How had Mark been able to take a whole week from school to come and just hang out? The whole thing just stunk to me. I missed one day of classes and I felt incredibly behind on everything.

Jinyoung was seated at the opposite end of the table from me as we devoured our pizza, but I kept catching him looking at me. However, my mind rifted to a whole new issue. I remembered Jimin’s note in my bag pocket and I couldn't help but smile throughout the whole meal. As we were leaving, Jinyoung grabbed my arm and tugged me back from the crowd. "Hey," he said as he pulled me out of the way on the sidewalk.

"Hey,” I replied.  
“So, I…uhmmm,” he trailed off and I look at him in confusion. “Listen, about Mark…I-“  
“There’s no need to explain yourself. He’s your boyfriend after all and you do not want to severe any ties with him. He clearly needs you and I know you do too.”  
“But Jungkook, what about us? I mean I know I am kinda unfair to want you at the same time I do not want to leave Mark but there is just an obligation that I needed to do for him. But this will end soon and maybe you and I can-“  
I cut him off. Can he hear himself right now? Seriously? He’s being unfair right now not only to Mark but also to me. It felt as if I’m a rebound or a safety net to catch him if he falls. “Jinyoung, it’s totally cool. But let me get this straight for you. The thing between us was a spark but I don’t think it will ignite into something. You’re a great guy. You’re sweet, you’re thoughtful and you’re cute but if you really think about, you will not be staying by Mark’s side just for the sake of his wellbeing. I can see that you really care for him.” And as if on cue my phone rang.

"Did you get my note?" Jimin’s voice from the other line rang into my ears. "So? Will you meet me?"

"I'll be there." I grinned. "6 okay?"

"Perfect. I'll meet you outside your building." I can hear him giggle and god, the sound was so good. I like hearing that from him. “How’s was you race? You did not hurt yourself, did you?”  
“I’m completely fine, still in one piece. We had a great game.” I saw Jinyoung turned and jogged up to where the rest of our group had headed, en route to school for our own various activities. I followed along, phone still tuck on my ear. And when I got back to my room I plopped on my bed with a smile. I had a couple hours to kill before I had to go meet Jimin, so I texted Yugyeom and asked him to come hang and do homework together.

"You're in a freakishly good mood today," he pointed out after we had been together for a while. "Either you're really into your homework, or something else happened."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Just having a good day," I told her. I pulled out the note from Jimin from my bag and handed it to him.

"Jungkook, I feel like I really need to explain everything to you. You deserve way more than what I gave you. I was hoping we could meet up tonight and finish our conversation because I really have a lot to clear up with you. Good luck at the race, I'll be cheering for you from the sidelines. Jimin," he read out loud. "Well, this is kind of nice of him for once, but there is still the very large problem of keeping you in the dark and not to mention that Sejun guy. You are too good to be someone's second choice."

"I mean, yeah, but I still want to see what he has to say. I have a feeling that this is going to be a good conversation. I mean, why else would he make the effort to come over and put a note under my door instead of just sending a text? It is the kind of move that is supposed to mean something."

He gave me a skeptical look. "Jungkook, he ignored you for a week, announced to Namjoon that he’s dating Sejun and completely thinks you that you’re just some kind of shadow. How could that have changed since then? Just be careful, okay?"


	17. I'm ready to change my Facebook relationship status if you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Jungkook goes on a date. But will Jimin reveal his secret?

I promised. "I just want to see what he has to say. I have a good feeling about it, that's all."

"And what about Jinyoung?" She asked. I had come clean to him, Namjoon, and Taehyung last week, mostly just because I was apparently a much worse liar than I thought. Namjoon had figured it all out and had called me out on it, and there was no hiding it anymore. I didn't give them all the gory details, and none of them were all too pleased. I believe Taehyung's exact phrase was "how dumb are you?"

"I'll see what Jinyoung has to say, and see what Jimin has to say, and then make an informed decision," I told her. "Quite frankly, I'm nervous that Jimin might ditch me."

"You said it, not me." He rolled her eyes. "We've been telling that he's a dick. You need to stop making bad decisions."

"Working on it." I grinned. "But until then, I'm going to wait and see what happens. Let the chips fall where they may." I grinned at him before turning back to the problem set I was working on for my stats class. The afternoon flew by, until I realized it was almost time to go meet Jimin. Yugyeom went back to him room after I promised him that I would update him on everything later, and I changed into jeans and a clean shirt before I made my way down the stairs.   
As promised, Jimin was waiting outside the main entrance to my building. My heart skipped a beat as I took him in. He was so effortlessly handsome in the same way Namjoon and Taehyung were, it was almost unfair. Even with his hands in his pockets, leaning casually against the wall near the door, he resembled the male love interest in an 80s rom com. The thought made me smile, and I shoved my way through the door and joined him on the sidewalk. "Hey." I greeted as the door shut behind me.

"Hey, Jungkook." He greeted me with a cute grin. "How do you feel about some dinner?"

"Sure. I could eat." I could always eat. I was a total bottomless pit on race days. The exertion paired with the adrenaline made me ravenous for the entire day. It could also just be that I was still growing at an alarmingly rapid rate, but I would take it for what it was. He motioned for me to follow him, and I was surprised to see he was heading off campus. "Where are we going? You don't want to just go to the cafeteria?"

"I was thinking I would take you out for a real meal." He told me. "If that's okay."

'That's fine?" I agreed, irked at the questioning tone in my voice.

"So how was your day?"

"It was fine." I shrugged. "I'm happy with our performance this morning, pizza was awesome, homework all afternoon. Normal Sunday, I guess. How about you?"

"I had a good time watching you guys this morning. It was actually kind of cool to be on the sidelines and see how you guys are. All I can say is that you look so cool."

"You watched? Why didn’t you approach me after the race?"

"I wanted to but it seems that you were too preoccupied with your crew mates and besides it was your team’s day. You should celebrate it with them.”

"Ah really?" I dared to ask.

"Yup. Congratulations, Kookie," he told me, giving me a shy grin. 

"Thanks, Jimin." I smiled at him. One thing or another, he’s making my heart skip a beat. "Seriously. You could’ve say hi."

Jimin stopped walking and pulled me back, spinning me around so I was facing him. He placed his hands on my chest and leaned slightly forward so he was looking right in my eyes. "We need to talk about something, actually. I really fucked up, and I want to fix it. That's why I wanted to tell you out tonight. You need to know what I am actually thinking because I wasn't completely honest with you the other day."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, dropping his hands from my chest and taking my hand in his as we walked along the street. I know, I know. He should not be doing this if he still wants to have his work, and I should not feel so giddy over the way our hands fit perfectly together, but I couldn't help it. They fit perfectly together! "We'll talk about it over dinner," he told me as he led me to a cute little restaurant I hadn't tried yet. Apparently, it was a weekend of new adventures. Once we were settled into a table facing each other, Jimin suddenly appeared really nervous. "So." He started but drifted off.

"Why are you so nervous?" I finally asked after a moment of awkward silence. "You're really not acting like yourself."

"I guess I just don't know how to get out what I want to say without sounding like a dickhead."

"You're not a dickhead."

"I am." He shook his head cutely to the sides. I don’t know what’s with this man but everything he do is just completely cute especially with that pout on his lips and the crescents of his eyes. "I don't know what is wrong with me lately, but all these things I'm doing? They're just not me."

"I guess I'm a little lost, because I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

Jimin gave me a skeptical glare. "I slept with you last weekend."

"You did." I shrugged, trying to play off the discomfort coursing through me. I was trying so hard to play it cool, but I really had no idea what Jimin was getting at, or why he was with me right now. I had had enough of guys jerking me around, so I just wanted to know where he was going with all this before I completely wrote him off.

"I’m your RA." He sighed. "And I shouldn’t be playing around with a freshman like you, right?"

Thankfully, we were interrupted by our waiter taking our orders, so it gave me time to consider my reaction to him. Once we placed our orders and were alone again, I leaned across the table towards him. "If you don't want to tell me now what’s wrong, you don’t have to. You are forcing something on yourself that is so unnecessary and for what?"

"It is not unnecessary," he told me, the earnest expression on his face giving him a younger appearance and making my heart melt a little. "That's what I wanted to see you about. I wanted to apologize for being such an absolute shithead to you. You didn't deserve the way I treated you."

"It's fine." I waved it off.

"It's not fine. I was wrong for it, all of it. I really don't know what I was thinking, but every step of what I did was wrong."

"So you regret sleeping with me?"

"Oh, god, no." He reached across the table and took my hand. "That is the one thing I don't regret out of all of this. I feel like there is this huge magnetic force pulling me towards you, and I have never felt that before, not even with Taemin. I got together with him because it was easy, and he was there, and then we just never strayed from it. But he doesn't make me feel the way that you do. Not even a little. I know I'm not crazy, and that you felt something too. Jungkook, there is something here."

"There is." I agreed. "But there are quite a few obstacles here, don't you think?"

"Like what?"

I laughed. "Hello? Like Sejun, the age difference between us, potentially messing up your work, and I'm sure there are many other issues we just don't know about yet."

He looked back at me. "I don't care about your age, you're more adult than most of the guys my age, and I'm not worried about my work either. You're not the type to screw with around so I don't think that's an obstacle at all." He took a deep breath. "As for Sejun, there’s something you need to know about him."

"See? You're not a dickhead." I smiled at him. "So, what is it that you want from this exactly?" I dared to ask, waving my hand between the two of us. "Like, what is your end goal? Cause honestly, I am not 100% sure. You seem like you're a little lost, and I'm not sure that you would be ready to just jump from one thing to another."

"What do you want?"

I sighed, unable to hold eye contact anymore. "I want something real, Jimin. I'm tired of guys jerking me around, I'm tired of being used for sex, I'm tired of being a dirty little secret. I want someone who will actually be with me and be proud of that fact. I don't want to be a side piece anymore."

"You don't think that I can do that?"

"Can and will are two very different things, Jimin." I told him.

"So if that's what you want, why are you wasting time on Jinyoung?" He challenged.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"It is if you and I get together."

"You're feisty today." I grinned at him. "For the record, when I first met Jinyoung, it was not because we screw each other. There was no that, not even until now. We’re friends and either way, it is very clear he isn't the person I thought he was, and I'm not sure where things stand with him, honestly."

"Do you want things to go anywhere with him?"

"Are you asking me if I would rather date him or you?"

He flushed, and this time he was the lucky one who was interrupted by the waiter with our meals. We were silent for a few minutes as we began to dig in. The bibimbap and the noodles I had ordered was delicious, and it was a much needed breather in the conversation. To be honest, I was pretty confused about what to do. I think I knew deep down that Jinyoung wasn't the one for me, but at the same time, was Jimin? We would have started off with dishonesty on his part, and that could be a hard thing to get over. But would the juice be worth the squeeze? I feel like with Jimin, it would be. He was exactly what I wanted, and I had a feeling that the magic between us from last weekend would come right back.

"I don't want you to be forced to make a choice, but yeah, I want to actually date you, Kookie." He finally answered, startling me a little big because I was so wrapped up in my pizza. "And honestly, I think you want to date me too."

"Oh you do, do you?" I laughed.

His bright grin was back. "I do. I think you know we could be something great, and you're dying to see if we can make it happen."

"I don't know about dying, but yeah, I wouldn't turn you down if you were to ask me out." I smiled at him. "So, what now? We just wait until you tell Sejun off and see where things go?"

He shook his head. "I need to straighten things out with him and I also need to explain a lot of things to you which I think you would think a little different from what you are thinking of me. I don’t know, Jungkook. This shit is just confusing and hard. But for now, please do believe in me.”

"Why don’t you try me?" I couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped. "If you explain it to me, I might understand and whatever it is, I’ll help you get through with it."

"I will but I need more time.” He sighed. "For now, let’s just stay like this. I like you like this. So, what do you say? You up for it?"

"Oh, I'm in." I smiled, unable to control the amount of happiness coursing through me but at the same time, I’m continuously contradicting myself on my decisions. Oh the ironies of life. I know that it was stupid to let my own emotions rely so heavily on someone else, but I couldn't help it.

"No more Jinyoung?"

"Jinyoung who?" I grinned, and when Jimin grinned back at me, a warm feeling coursed through me, putting me at peace and finally seeming like things would work out for me.

The rest of the meal passed in a blur because it was so much fun. Once all the serious stuff was over with, Jimin was back to his playful, goofy self that he was before all this drama had passed, and I found myself wondering if this was how it would always be. Would he always be so openly flirty and fun? I could only hope so, because this side of him was amazing.   
As we walked home, he regaled me with a story from when his brother used to make him be the actor in music videos he made when he was younger, and the way he described he with such love and affection warmed my heart. I had always wanted siblings when I was younger to cut through some of the loneliness, and I couldn't help but be jealous of Jimin and his younger brother. It sounded like there was never a dull moment in his life growing up, and I'm sure he never spent a holiday alone with a nanny until they had to go home until their own children.

When we reached my dorm, I was torn about what to do. Part of me really wanted to invite him upstairs, but I wasn't sure how well that would go over if people happened to see. I still needed to figure out a way to go around like. On the other hand, I really wanted to keep hanging out with Jimin, and it didn't seem fair that I couldn't do what I wanted because I was nervous about that people might actually catch us.

"Do you want to come upstairs?" I asked him, taking a chance on it. I couldn't waste anymore time worrying about what others thought. I wanted to focus on Jimin, and that was what I was going to do.

"Sure." He smiled at me, taking my hand as I swiped my badge and let us inside. He followed me upstairs, and once we were safely in my room, I dropped his hand and turned him around, so he was facing me before backing him up until his back hit the wall next to my dresser. "I have been waiting a very long time to get you alone," I told me with a mischievous grin, and before he could do anything else, my hand was gripping his chin gently and tilting his head up so that when my lips could find his. Jimin had the perfect mouth, and I swear it was designed to fit mine. His soft, pink lips matched mine perfectly and the feeling of his mouth on mine was like a drug.  
He let me control the kiss, letting me in when my tongue dragged along his lower lip asking for entrance. I was lost in the way he felt against me, but I also loved the way his giving the tempo to me. There was nothing urgent about it, just his mouth on mine as my tongue gently explored his mouth. I could vaguely taste the soju he had with dinner, but all it did was add to the flavor that was pure Jimin. My hand dropped from his chin and both of my hands found his waist, pulling him close to me as we continued to make out in my doorway. He draped his hands around my neck and arched into him, a thrill running through me when I felt the subtle press of a very hard erection pressing against his hip. It thrilled me that I could turn him on like that, and the realization sent a rush of blood down to my groin. My own cock hardened in my jeans, and I let out a soft moan as Jimin deepened the kiss ever so slightly. Finally, he broke away, breathing heavily as his pressed his forehead against mine. "Fuck," he groaned out. "You are going to be my undoing," he murmured, pressing a chaste kiss against my mouth again.

"Don't want that." I agreed.

"I shouldn't stay." He admitted, looking a bit guilty. I felt bad for him. He was trying to be a nice guy and this probably wasn't making things any easier. I actually kind of admired that he didn't want to continue, but at the same time, I wanted him for myself.

"You shouldn't." I agreed, but let my hands wander down his strong back and around to his chest, letting my fingers trace over the firm muscles there before dragging them gently down to the top of his jeans. I heard the sharp intake of breath as my fingers teased along his waist and didn't miss the ever so subtle press of his hips closer to me.

"I should go," he whispered.

"You should." I agreed again, but let my fingers make the final jump to his belt and slowly undid the buckle. "Or, you could stay." I undid the button on his jeans at the same time I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the closest patch of neck that I could reach. "I could make it worth your while." I pulled the zipper down, and the whimper that Jimin let out was enough of a signal to let me know that I had won him over. He let out a bit of a shriek as I lifted him off the ground and took the three steps across the room to my bed. The air left his lungs as he landed firmly on his back. A second later, I was on top of him and my mouth was back on his. I had pulled off my shirt before climbing on him, and he made quick work of removing his as well.

"You are nothing but trouble." I grinned down at him as I straddled over his hips and settled there. His jeans were hanging open from where I had undone them, but he seemed to be in no race to the finish line.

"Sorry?" He grinned up at me.

"You're not even remotely sorry." He laughed, and that was cutest laugh I have heard in my life.

"Not even a little." He pulled my head down to his for another searing kiss. Everything about Jimin was perfect, and I was still kind of floored that he wanted me when there were literally hundreds of people who would fight for him. "Take your pants off." I murmured against his mouth.

"I can't have sex with you, Jungkook." He pulled back, an apologetic look in his eyes. "I just can't. Not until I explain everything to you."

"No sex." I promised.   
“But you can give me a cuddle,” he said sweetly as he tugged on my hand to settle beside him.  
When I laid on my back, Jimin’s head found my chest and his arm on waist trying to pull me lose as much as possible. His warm breath lingered on my skin their as I inhale his strawberry scent. It was a wonder to me that Jimin’s smell makes me relax and it somewhat felt home. “Are you sure this is okay? People will see you when you go back to your room in the morning.” I found my voice week.  
“I’ll try to be sneaky,” he replied back, not looking at me. He was playing with my fingers. “Thank you for understanding, Jungkook.”  
And with that, I kissed the crown of his head and we both try to get some sleep, enjoying the little time we had and the warmth radiating form his skin.


	18. No one makes me less unhappy than you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook meets someone unexpected

I can't even tell you how long Jimin stayed with me, kissing and touching, touching and kissing. Everything was unhurried, and I actually felt cherished, wanted. It may have been sappy of me to even think such ridiculous thoughts, but I couldn't help it. It was a good feeling. We didn't get off again, and nothing got more serious than some light touches above the waist. Being with a guy who was naked with me and didn't want to just fuck me and leave made me ridiculously happy. Before he left around midnight, Jimin promised that he would let me know as soon as he straightens things in his life and then he would take me on an official date. A real date, probably the first in my life. I could hardly contain my excitement.

The only time I saw Jimin during the week was at the meeting for our dorm, and unfortunately, the slight brushes against me, the secretive smiles, or the occasional text messages were not enough to keep me satisfied. The weekend couldn't come soon enough, and when it finally did, Jimin sent me a text saying he was on his way to Busan but would be away all weekend, that he hoped I would enjoy mine, and that he wanted to take me out on Monday night so to make sure I got everything done so I would have time for him.

"Why are you so glum?" Yugyeom asked as he plopped across from me in the café on Friday night. I had been sitting with Taehyung and Namjoon, per my usual. Namjoon was once again glued to Taehyung's side, and while it was incredibly adorable, it also made me wonder what was wrong at SNU that he chose to spend every weekend here with us. "You've been awfully quiet all week. Are you bummed about Jinyoung?"

"Not at all." I told him. "In fact, when I went to meet with him on Monday night and tell him that I wasn't interested in further pursuing him, he didn't even show. And then I saw him with Mark again on Tuesday, but you know what? Good for him. He deserves to be happy too."

"Do you really think that?" Taehyung asked.

"I do. He just wasn't right for me. Not a huge deal. Jimin will be back this weekend, and we're going out on Monday."

"I like Jimin for you." Taehyung agreed. "He seems like a really good guy, and Jinyoung was a douche."

"He wasn't that bad." I argued.

"He sucks." Namjoon spoke up. "He got a boyfriend, but he wanted to sleep with you. Well, I don’t trust Jimin either. He wasn’t like that when we were still children, but you know, people change and even the softest of all can also get hard. Things that happened with Taemin got all crazy and that change him as well."

"Gee, thanks for sharing that ahead of time." I rolled my eyes. “But what do you mean about things with Taemin got all crazy?”

“You don’t know?” Namjoon asked, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. “That’s naivety right there. I’m surprised no one has come to beat shit out of you.” 

I shrugged. “Do you mind if you share some information on that to enlighten me?”

“Well, I really don’t know the details but as you know, Jimin and Taemin were in a relationship. They were the ‘it couple’ simply because Jimin was that beautiful and Taemin was the star of the dance club. As far as I know, things got heated up between Jimin and his dad. He got a major daddy issue during his freshman in college.”

“And? What’s that got to do with Jimin and Taemin?” I inquired, curiosity building up inside me.

“It was around that time that he decided to work as RA. No one really knows but by the end of the semester, they broke up. And then the issue of Jimin sleeping like a whore to any man he meets became a hot topic around the colleges. Remember the time I asked you to meet me in the restaurant?” I nodded, all in ears in the topic. “I was really shocked when I found out that Jimin is dating Sejun.”

“Why’s that?” It was Yugyeom who asked this time.

Namjoon scrunched his face before answering. “Sejun is Taemin’s little brother.”

Sejun is Taemin’s little brother. Those words rang to me like a mantra. It certainly shocked me. And the conversation I had with Jimin the first day we met in college flushed to me like a tidal wave. Could be? “And you’re telling me this now?”

He just shrugged. "You had to learn that on your own."

"So what are you and Jimin doing this weekend?" Yugyeom asked.

"He went to Busan to arrange things, said he was gone all weekend. We have plans for Monday night. Other than that, I have nothing to do all weekend."

"Feel like going on an adventure?" he asked, turning his laptop towards me. "One of my friends told me about a hip-hop show in downtown Seoul this weekend, and I really want to go. They even have a couple rappers performing. Want to go with me?"

"Sure." I told him. "Maybe we can all go and make an adventure out of it?"

"I'm game." Taehyung agreed. "That okay with you, babe?" He asked Namjoon, who nodded. "It sounds fun. Should we get hotel rooms and stay over so we don't have to worry about the train? We can make a whole night of it. It would be so fun."

"I don't know that I can get too crazy, Taehyung." Namjoon interrupted. "We are getting so close to election time, and my father will murder me if I start making bad decisions. You know we have to avoid the clubs and stuff like that."

"We can just go to the show and then back to the hotel." Taehyung offered, snuggling up against his boyfriend. "Wouldn't it be nice to....sleep...in a bed that isn't a twin size for once?"

Namjoon gave him an adoring look and sighed. "Okay, fine. I know a couple places that don't card that we could go to. There's a really awesome karaoke place we could check out if you want."

"I'll book a couple hotel rooms." I told them, more than willing to use my dad's platinum card to pay for our fun. He probably wouldn't even notice.

"I'm so excited!" Yugyeom exclaimed. "It's going to be the best weekend ever."

"Yeah we'll just have to keep Jungkook from thinking about Jimin." Namjoon teased, and the others chuckled along.

"Very funny, assholes." I rolled my eyes but couldn't hold back the grin. My friends were pretty damn awesome. "I don't need distraction. I'm fine."

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Sure, you are. You are probably already smitten, and ready to do whatever he asks of you."

"Not true." I argued.

"It's okay, Jungkook." Namjoon grinned. "You fall fast and hard. It's kind of your thing."

"You guys suck." I smiled back at them. "Look, this isn't going to be like Jin. Or pretty much anyone else from high school. I like Jimin, and I'm not going to screw it up this time. There's a big difference in our ages, so I am hoping that actually helps us out this time. I want something more serious, and he is obviously the king of serious."

"He is also the king of cheating." Taehyung chimed in, and I shot him a glare. "It's true. He slept with you and rubbed off with you before he dumped the dog following him. You know things that start with cheating rarely end well."

I just shrugged. "I'll take a chance on him." I told them. "I'm just going to take it a little more slowly than I have in the past. I don't want to rush into it and get hurt again. I mean, I'm sure I won't marry him or anything, but I also don't want to be just another piece of meat for some guy to fuck whenever he wants."

Yugyeom wrapped an arm around my shoulder and gave me a side hug. "We know, we just care about you, that's all. Obviously, we support you." He glared at Namjoon and Taehyung. "Besides, Jimin seems great. It will all work out this time around, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, Yugyeom." I smiled at him, appreciating his friendship more in that moment than I probably had all year. Taehyung and Namjoon were great and all, but they were more wrapped up in each other than anything else, but Yugyeom always had my back and was just a truly great friend.

Which is exactly why we found ourselves on the commuter rail into the city on Saturday morning. The hotel we checked into was pretty cheap, so we ended up getting one room for Namjoon and Taehyung, one for me, and one for Yugyeom. I was looking forward to the opportunity to sleep in a larger bed, which was really my motivation for not staying in a room with Yugyeom. Plus, it would give him the opportunity to get away from his roommate as well, who was not exactly the nicest. I'm sure he would appreciate a night to himself as much as everyone else.

Once we were ready for the night, we all made our way downtown for dinner before going to the show. It was kind of fun travelling with Namjoon, who people actually recognized on the street. He was kind of a pseudo-celebrity now, and so many people were asking for pictures and wishing him well that it was kind of entertaining to watch. Namjoon had always been kind of a big deal in high school, but this was a whole new level of adoration. His father's platform was immensely popular and was predicted to win the election by a landslide, so it was no wonder that people wanted to get a little face time in with his son. It didn't hurt that Namjoon was pretty easy on the eyes, so it was also no wonder that all the young girls we came across wanted to take a picture with him too.

By the time we finally sat down for dinner, it was just like any other night in the dining hall, except we were mildly more dressed up than usual. Yugyeom was practically bouncing with excitement to get to the hip-hop show, and I couldn't blame him. He regularly followed some of the street dancers who were going to be performing tonight. I was pretty excited too, but not nearly as excited as he was. You could practically feel the energy radiating off of him.

The atmosphere in the club was unlike anything I had ever experienced. We all used our fake IDs to get in and grabbed a round of drinks to bring to our little table with us. The show was due to start any minute, so I took the chance to people watch in the trendy club. People of all shapes and sizes were there, in various states of dress. This was exactly the kind of place my cousin Hoseok would love too. I would have to remember to bring him here whenever he came to visit me at school. The show itself was incredibly, with a series of sexy and seductive numbers. Yugyeom was cheering like crazy and having the time of his life. Namjoon and Taehyung were sneaking kisses here and there, and at one point disappeared for a solid ten minutes. I couldn't help but grin at their subtlety.

By the time we got out of the show, we were all mildly buzzed and ready for more fun, so we decided to go to a karaoke bar a couple blocks from our hotel. The place was packed when we walked in, so we grabbed a round of drinks and bought a handful of song tickets, so we could turn them in once we decided on what to do. We settled into a corner where we could see all the action and started to watch everyone sing and dance. I always liked to watch and see what everyone else did before I started to sing anything, Namjoon wanted to fly under the radar now that booze was involved, Yugyeom had run into some friends he knew from high school, and Taehyung was all lovey with Namjoon, so I was left to my own devices either way. 

When my phone vibrated in my pocket, a thrill ran through me. It had to be Jimin. It had been over 24 hours since he had left for Busan, surely, he has time now. I scrambled for my phone, disappointed to see it was just an email from a professor about an exam during the week. Fuck. Now that I had let myself think about Jimin, I couldn't stop. I started to obsess over why he hadn't reached out to me yet, what he could possibly be doing. What if he changed his mind? What if he decided that Sejun was really what he wanted after all? What if Taemin is still lingering around him? What if he thinks that my age is not appropriate, or he won’t be going back here and decided to stay away from me?

"Jungkook? Jeon Jungkook?" A voice interrupted my inner turmoil, thankfully pulling me out of my Jimin obsession. I looked up and saw a cute brunette boy pushing through the crowd to get to me. "Oh my god, it is you!" The boy squeaked, throwing his arms around my shoulder.

"Umm, hi?" I greeted him, wracking my brain trying to place a name with a face.

"Shit, you don't remember me." He laughed, punching me on the arm. His face seemed alarmingly familiar, but I just couldn't place it. "It's me, Jihyun, from camp."

"Oh my god! I didn't even recognize you!" I exclaimed, wrapping him up in a big hug.

"I mean, it's been a few years." He laughed. 

"Damn." I grinned. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." He waved his hand off to the side. "I never thought I'd see you again though! Don't you live in Busan or something?"

"Yeah, but I go to Yosei now. My friends and I just came into the city for the night. You live here now? That's awesome. You always said you wanted to live in Seoul."

"Yeah, I'm a freshman at Konkuk now. How about you?"

I just laughed. "The same exact thing."

"Of course we're doing the same thing. We were always two peas in a pod." He laughed, a big hearty laugh that couldn't help but bring a smile to my face. Jihyun and I had first met when we were 15 and sent away to camp in Daegu for the summer. While my parents had sent me away, so they could just get rid of me for a few months, Jihyun had begged and begged to go, so his parents let him spend the summer away for the first time. He was one of 6 kids and rarely got to do anything on his own, so he reveled in the chance to get away. Turned out, we were both kind of misfits at the camp, so we found solace in our own friendship and were inseparable for the whole time. I was teased relentlessly for it, but I had done my best to rise above it. Jihyun and I had a great summer, full of secrets and whispered late night conversations. The next summer I went off to Ecuador for the break, and Jihyun’s parents couldn't send him again. We had tried to stay in touch, but it was hard as kids. Now that we lived so close to each other, I couldn't help but think that this was a second chance for us to be friends again. We had always been so similar.

"So what brought you and your friends into the downtown?" He asked, leaning around me to take a peek at my friends. "Well, hello to you,” he greeted Taehyung and Namjoon, shooting them a model-worthy seductive smile. "I'm Park Jihyun."

"That's Taehyung and Namjoon." I told him. "Yugyeom is over there."

"So you guys are all friends with Kookie, huh?"

Namjoon snorted. "Kookie?"

"Ignore him." I muttered.

"You're lucky that nickname never circulated around high school." He laughed. "I'm Namjoon." He reached out to shake Jihyun’s hand. "This is my boyfriend, Taehyung." Taehyung also reached out to shake his hand.

"The roommate. I remember hearing about you. Although you are far more handsome than Jungkook ever revealed. It's so awesome to meet all of you! I'm so happy to see Jungkook has some great friends. I worried about him at that stupid all boys school he went to back home. Now I know you're doing well in college. Didn't I always say it would be our time to shine?" He laughed.

"Oh, he's killing it." Taehyung told him. "He's brilliant, guys live him, including older guys. I mean, just this week alone he went on a pseudo date with a senior and a real date with a junior. Plus, he is absolutely destroying it on the crew team. He's the only freshman who made varsity and is totally their secret weapon." He beamed proudly, and I flushed at his compliments.

"I always knew you were a good egg." Jihyun told Taehyung. "Although, if you're on Yosei. You probably know my brother. He’s working as Ra there."

"Oh my god, Park Jimin." Taehyung exclaimed. "Jimin is your brother!"

Jihyun tilted he head at him. "Yeah, he's my older brother. So, you do know him."

"Kind of." He grinned. "But we could say that Jungkook knows him really well."

I flushed under the stares of my friends. "Yeah, I kind of do."

"Kind of?" Namjoon snorted, but luckily, Taehyung elbowed him in the side, effectively shutting him up.

Jihyun just tilted his head at them just like how Jimin tilts his head if he found something confusing, as if he was trying to figure out what they were going on about, but luckily did not push it further, and my big mouthed friends did not go on any further either. "He's actually somewhere around here now. He spent last night at Busan, and just came with me hereto have a night out."

My gut clenched at the statement. He said he was spending all of his weekend in Busan. I'm such a moron. Luckily, Taehyung picked up on his choice of words and asked for clarification. "I thought he’s staying in Busan all weekend."

Jihyun smacked her forehead. "He did. But I kinda slip and told them I’m partying tonight so He’s here to keep an eye on me. He’s quite overprotective of me." He shrugged. "Anyway, who wants a shot?"

We followed him to the bar, where we met up with a few more of his friends. Jimin was still not around, and I think it was actually a good thing. My mind was reeling at the new information, and that seemed to be happening a lot lately. After several rounds of shots, Jihyun managed to talk me into performing a duet with him to the song "Marvin Gaye." We were obsessed with it when we were kids, although now that I pay attention to the lyrics, it may not have been the most appropriate of songs, but it was incredibly fun. Jihyun had the same larger than life personality I knew Jimin was hiding underneath all of his conservatism. 

By the time we were done singing and dancing, our friends were all clapping and cheering as if we were a huge hit, despite the fact that I'm sure our alcohol-fueled performance left a lot to be desired. When we joined up with everyone, I was shocked to see Jimin had finally made it back to the group and was giving me a warm smile. I was drawn to him like a magnet and didn't stop pushing through the crowd until I was standing right in front of him. We didn't say anything to each other, just staring at each other under the flashing neon lights of the cheesy disco ball above us. Maybe it was the fact that he was now single, but I couldn't help but notice that he looked scared.

"Hey." I finally dared to greet him, shooting him my biggest grin. I pressed closer to him, so we could hear each other. "How did everything go?"

Jimin looked up at me and placed a hand on my chest. "So, you know my btoher, huh?" He asked me, leaning close until our mouths were mere inches apart and I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"We went to camp together. I didn't make the connection until earlier." I gulped. "I swear."

"I'm not concerned." He told me, pressing his lips to mine. It was the gentlest whisper of a kiss, but it made my knees weak, knowing that this was the first of hopefully many kisses we could exchange without it being wrong anymore. "In fact, I think it saves us the trouble of making you meet my crazy family. If Jihyun already approves, then the rest will be a breeze."


	19. You're my favorite cardio workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook found a secret.

"You want me to meet your family?" My heart was beating frantically, and I feared it was going to beat right out of my chest.

"Well, I mean not today." He laughed. "But eventually, maybe, yeah." His mouth was on mine again, and I wasted no time wrapping my arms around his waist to pull him closer to me. He tasted of whiskey and soda, his lips soft and warm on mine, pressing ever so gently. It was just enough to tease me into wanting more before cutting it off. "What do you say we go for a walk? Just for a few minutes. I just want to talk to you in a place I can hear you."

"Sure." I agreed. I told Taehyung and Namjoon I was taking off for a few, both of whom had some mischievous things to say about it. I tuned them out and walked out of the crowded bar with Jimin right behind me, his hand on my arm as if to guide me through the bar. I won't even try to lie about how great that made me feel. Once we were outside, his hand dropped from my arm and I grasped his hand as he fell into step beside me. We walked to the end of the block in silence before he tugged me to a stop. "What's up?" I asked him.

"I thought about lots of things today, Jungkook." Jimin told me, his eyes dark and intense under the streetlight. "I think you should know."

"So what does that mean for us?" I dared to ask. "Take your time. You don’t need to explain everything to me in one go.” 

"You ought to know everything." He told me, his eyes scanning min. "I wasn't expecting to see you until Monday at school, so this was a pleasant surprise. Where are you staying tonight?"

"We got rooms down the street."

"Ah. I was just going to crash on Jihyun’s couch tonight. We don't get to see each other very often during the school year so it was kind of a double deal today."

A brilliant idea hit me like a light bulb going off. "Do you want to stay with me tonight? I mean...the hotel is really close, and it would be nice to have a bigger bed for a change, and it's already paid for and everything..."

Jimin groaned. "That sounds really, really, really tempting, Jungkook. It really does. But Jihyun...."

"Will completely understand." A voice interrupted. We both looked over and saw that he was standing beside us with all of his friends, including Namjoon and Taehyung. "In fact, I encourage it."

"I'm not going to ditch you."

He shook his head at us. "No, you should stay with Jungkook tonight. I'll come visit both of you next week to make up for it. You deserve to have a good night too."

"But all my stuff is at your place." Jimin argued. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was trying to get away from me.

"So come get it tomorrow." He waved him off. "Or come get it now and go meet the guys back at the hotel after. Whatever you want. All I know is that you should spend the night with Jungkook. It's all you've been talking about for days."

"I thought you didn't know that I knew him?" I asked.

"Oh, I didn't know it was you exactly, but I knew he had a thing for someone at school and seeing how he is looking at you like you hung the moon in the sky, I would say it is safe to say that Jimin-hyung was indeed talking about you this whole time." I flushed at his words, but a glance up at Jimin confirmed what he had been saying. He was giving me what Hoseok-hyung would call "goo goo eyes." I had never been on the receiving end of such a glance, and let me tell you, it felt amazing.

"You can go get your stuff and meet me at the hotel," I told him, knowing it would give me a chance to clean up the mess we made earlier pre-gaming dinner, and it would give me ample time to shower and make sure that I was nice and fresh before he got back.

"You sure?" Jimin asked, glancing back and forth between me, Jihyun, Taehyung, and Namjoon. "I don't want you to have to wait up for me."

"It's fine," I told him. "Go."

"I'll take a cab so it doesn't take too long," he told me, planting a kiss on my mouth before turning to the corner to hail a cab. "Text me the room number when you get back, okay?"

"Sure." I grinned. "See you in a bit."

Jihyun grabbed me and wrapped me up in a hug before he got in the cab. "I'm going to get your number from my brother, okay? You and I are reigniting this friendship, I don't care what you want."

"I want that too." I laughed. "I'd love to get back in touch again."

"I'll text you tomorrow. Have fun with Jimin-hyung tonight, okay? I want all the details later." I gave him a skeptical look. "Okay, maybe not all the details,” he corrected. "But have fun. If I had known it was you he was so into, I would have pushed him harder. Be good to him, Jungkook."

"I will, I promise." I told him. "Now, can you hurry up and get in the cab so that he can get back here?"

"Gross." He laughed. "I'll see you later. And thank you for getting him off my back." Jihyun and Jimin were off in their cab, and I was left staring after it like a lovesick puppy.

"Come on, Romeo. Let's get you back to the hotel so you can get ready for him to get back." Taehyung grinned, draping an arm over my shoulder and leading me back towards the hotel. "We left your room a mess. We had better clean it up before he gets back." The three of us made our way back to the hotel. I shot a text off to Yugyeom to let him know we had made our way back, but he was going to stay out with his old friends. 

Namjoon came to help clean up my room a bit, and the two of us made some pretty good progress. All the trash was cleaned up, and my clothes were shoved back into my suitcase before Taehyung even came bounding into the room. "I come bearing gifts." He laughed, tossing a travel size bottle of lube and a few condoms on the king size bed. "Don't be a fool, wrap your tool."

"Taehyung." Namjoon's tone had a warning to it, but Taehyung just shrugged.

"Don't worry, babe. I saved stuff for us too."

"Oh god." Namjoon laughed. "That wasn't what I meant."

"I know what you meant, but I don't care. Jungkook deserves to have some fun, too. Besides, I think Jimin really likes him and I don't think I'm wrong for encouraging him."

"You win this round, but you won't always be so lucky." The look in Namjoon's eyes was absolutely predatory and Taehyung's gleeful squeal hinted at a wild night for the two of them. They had the best sex life. So fucking lucky.

"Okay, okay, you guys. I need to shower. Go have your own fun, I'll see you in the morning." I laughed, shooing them out the door. I watched as Namjoon scooped Taehyung up and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of flour, carrying him down the hall to the next room over. "Night, guys." I called out with a laugh as the door shut behind them.

I quickly text Jimin with the room number and address of the hotel before jumping into the shower. I had no idea what direction the night was going to go in, but I knew I should at least be clean before Jimin got there. A quick scrub and shave never hurt anyone anyway. He still wasn't there when I got out, so I pulled on some boxer briefs and opted to put a white shirt on. I plopped down on the bed and laid on my back, staring up at the ceiling and willing my phone to vibrate with some indication that Jimin was on his way, but nothing came. 

The minutes drifted by, and I began to lose my nerve. Maybe I should put more clothes on. Did I really want to be the trashy guy who was hanging out in practically nothing but a shirt on when the guy they were interested in showed up? I wanted to be the guy he wanted to be with, not just a guy to sleep with. Not to mention, who knew if he would even want to sleep with me right now. 

My self-deprecating thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking on the door. A quick look through the peep hole revealed it was Jimin, so with a deep breath, I opened the door for him. "Hey," I greeted him softly, opening the door wide so he could come in. "Glad you could make it."

"Sorry it took so long." He apologized as he entered the room. I shut the door behind him and leaned against it as he put a duffel bag and messenger bag on the floor before turning to look at me. "Fuck, you are a sight for sore eyes."

"Oh yeah?" I grinned, stepping towards him slowly.

"You know how hot you are." He laughed.

"Doesn't hurt to hear it every now and then." I joked back as I sat on the bed and scooted back until my whole body was on the bed. I positioned myself into the sexiest position I could manage without being overly seductive and stared up at him.

"Oh, fishing for compliments, are we?" He laughed. "But let’s talk first. I’ll play your game once we sort things out." I watched in glee as he pulled his jacket over his head and kicked off his shoes. Jimin walked over to me until he was sitting beside me.

“Okay,” I replied meekly, moving my body to sit beside him and took his hand on mine, careful not to make him jump of some sort.

He was obviously nervous, and he was fidgeting too much. His other hand played with the hem of his shirt. He looks incredibly fuckable even in this state. But I try not to do anything yet since he was struggling with his words. “I don’t know where to start.” I heard him whisper.

“Why don’t you start telling me about Taemin?” I urged. “I presume he started all this considering what I have witness in the club back in Busan.”

“Right..” He trailed off. “Well, as you know, Taemin was my boyfriend. We met back in my senior year in Busan. We were contenders on a dance competition. I was gullible enough to believe in him. Our relationship lasted until the last semester of my freshmen year. He cheated on me with one of the dancers of his team.”

“Oh I thought you broke up with him couple of weeks before we met in the club.”

He shook his head cutely to the side. Can this guy be any cuter? I mean we’re having a serious talk in here, but I can’t get my eyes off the way he plays with my fingers and the way his pink lips pout every time he thinks of a sad memory. “Couple of weeks after we broke up in my freshman year, he pleaded to come back to me. And I said yes. Call me desperate but I needed him. Taemin was the one paying for my tuition fees.”

“Say what?” It was totally shocking to find that out. “How about your family? Namjoon told me that you have issues with you father.”

“My father didn’t want me to pursue dance. So, I had to run away from home and Taemin promised me to take care of me, but he cheated on me again…and again. It was then I had too much. I had to take couple of jobs to help me get by, but it also cost me my spot in the Dance Department. I fall short of practice since I must work my ass off to stay alive and the rumors as well, I swear I have never slept with that much guys for them to spread rumors about me.” He stopped and took a deep breath. “I always thought that Taemin was the one. That he was really the man to protect me and to love me.”

“But the fuck didn’t. The next time I see him, I’m going to strangle him to death.”

“No, Jungkook. You can’t do that and besides he’s not in Korea anymore. He was scouted by an international dance company last semester.”

“Good for him then. What about Sejun? He’s into you, isn’t he?”

“Only because Taemin asked him to guard me. Taemin had done that in the past as well. He used to send a lot of men to man me like I was freaking child who needs to be babysit. It was irking and pissing me off. He’s still thinks that I need him, that I am no one if not for him.”

Oh, now I get it. All this time, I thought Jimin was keeping me in the dark all because he was embarrassing by the fact that he was dating a freshman or because he was dating other guys beside me and Sejun. It seems clear to me now that I was able to listen to him and his worries. I wish I was there when that all happened. I wish to throw all his sorrows behind and just enveloped him in the warmest possible hug that I can give. “There’s one more thing, Kookie.” He stopped my train of thoughts and the worst possible ways that I can kill Taemin. “I can’t dump Sejun.”

“What?” I was aghast. What does he mean that he can’t dump that piece of shit? “What do you mean, Jimin?”

“I…promise me first that you won’t judge me for this,” he said as he tightly held my hand. “I promise,” I replied, choosing to believe him one more time.  
He looked away from me and pulled his hands. “He got my- I mean I didn’t know Taemin would do that but…but…you know, thing would…like-“

“Jimin, I won’t be able to help you let alone understand you if you won’t tell me what’s going on.” I snapped. I didn’t mean to, but he was trailing off. He seems to contemplate on this.

“Sejun have my cat pictures!” He blurted out. I blinked twice. Then thrice. Did I hear it right? Cat pictures? “Not just cat pictures, Jungkook. Naked cat pictures. He’s using them to blackmail me.”

“Oh.” That was all I can say this time. “Kinky.”

A pillow hit me hard in my arm. “This is not the right time for you to say that. Jungkook, we’re talking about my integrity and my name here. Do you know that means?”  
“Yes, I do. It means that you’re not really into Sejun,” I answered him using my deep tone and husky voice as my fingers began to trace up and down his arm, tackling him into the bed. 

“You’re not going to ask why I posed as a naked cat?” he asked as he sat up straddling my thighs.

“Nah. People would line up to get that pictures of you. I don’t blame Taemin for it. I’m currently running a lot of ideas in my mind right now to make you pose for me as well.” And with that, he smacked my chest. “Not funny at all.” He pouted.

I closed my eyes as he continue to assault me. When I opened my eyes, Jimin was staring down at me with a warm smile on his face. He had given me kind smiles before, but this was different. His eyes had a different emotion in them now, one I had never seen before from a guy, and I didn't know what to make of it.

"Jimin." I managed to whisper.

"Yeah?"  
“I promise to get those pictures for you and when this is over, promise me to go on a date with me. I want to tell the whole school body, no, the whole world that you’re mine and only mine.”

"Oh my god, Kookie!" He laughed. "You are so cheesy."

"Well excuse me for being overly romantic." I laughed with him. He was complaining about how nerd I am with all this romanticism, but he did promise me in the end.

I don’t know when we fell asleep. All I know is that I had the best good night sleep in years. I awoke the next morning as the light poured into the room and cursed the fact that I had forgotten to shut the blackout shades before we drifted to slumber. There are too many weirdos in Seoul, and while I'm sure they have better things to do than stare at me through a window, it made me a little uneasy. There was a persistent thumping that had woken me up, and in my hungover fog I had originally thought it was my head pounding within my skull that was torturing me, but after a few seconds I realized it was the thumping of the headboard in the next room over. The thumps were mixed with moans that were muted through the hotel walls.

"Sounds like Namjoon and Taehyung are having a good morning," Jimin said quietly before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"So disturbing," I told him. "The two of them fuck like rabbits." I sat up and shook my head. "I'm surprised we didn't hear them last night."

"I heard them when I got here," Jimin told me. "I was trying to figure out how the two operate."

"Gross." I shuddered. "But they're both totally versatile."

Jimin sat up too and grinned. "And how would you know?"

I just shrugged. "I just know things." I grinned.

"And how about you?" He asked as he pushed me onto my back and climbed over me with the speed of a predator stalking its prey. "How versatile are you?" I gulped as he leaned down and pressed his lips to my neck, teasing me in the spot he knew would drive me crazy. Taehyung and Namjoon were long forgotten as blood rushed to my groin and my cock stirred beneath the sheets. Jimin slid his tongue along the column of my neck before moving down and nibbling on my collarbone. "I've been wondering for a while now." He continued as he kept at his exploration. "You have such a perfect cock and I want it in me so bad."  
I could hardly get my words out. "I do have one." I admitted with a laugh.

"Jungkook, hopefully wherever I go, you'll be going too. I want us to be happy. I want to be happy for once.”

I smiled to that. "Let's just have some fun, okay? You are being far too serious right now, and I think I know how to put a smile back on your face."

"Oh really? How so?" He grinned back at me, regretting his words as I sat back and flipped him over until he was on his stomach. "Hey!" He laughed out. "You can't just toss me around like a rag doll!"

I pulled Jimin up onto his hands and knees, holding him in place with one hand on his hip while I reached over with the other to get to the condom and lube bottle. He tried to look back to watch me, but I moved way too fast for him. In no time flat, I toss our garments on the floor and wrapped a condom on my cock. He gasped as the cold lube hit his entrance and my fingers gently wiped it around his hole. "I think you like it," I whispered in his ear as my thumb gently breached him. He moaned out in pleasure as I held it there, desperate for more.

"I do." He panted out. "Don't tease me, Kookie. Fuck me."

"Think we can compete with them?" I gestured towards our headboard, which was probably directly opposite Namjoon and Taehyung's. I could barely hear anything from them now that the blood flow was going straight to my cock.

"Oh my god, yes." He moaned out. "Fuck me. Please."

He felt me position myself behind him and moaned out as I popped my thumb out from his tight hole. The emptiness was quickly remedied with the press of my fat cockhead pressed against his tight ring. I ran a hand down his spine as I eased into him slowly, drawing out a long moan from him as I took my time pressing inside him.   
"Oh fuck, Jimin, you're so tight." I moaned out. My palms smoothed over his ass as I withdrew in a single slow motion and then rammed back in. He wasn't ready for it and let out a yelp as the pleasure coursed through him. The thump of the headboard with my rough thrust made us both laugh, and before I knew it, we were both moaning out as I pounded into him with a ferocity I hadn't expected. I gripped his hips tight enough to bruise as I slammed into him over and over again, making him moan like a porn star with each slap of my balls against him. His elbows buckled, and he lost his balance after a particularly rough thrust that hit his prostate. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." He moaned out. "Fuck me harder."

I groaned out a response that he didn't quite understand, but I did do as he asked and began to pound into him harder than he had ever experienced in his whole life. I couldn't even appreciate the fact that the headboard was crashing into the wall with a force that threatened to break it. Once I reached beneath him and gripped his cock, he didn't stand a chance, shooting his load all over the comforter beneath him while my thrusts got more erratic right before I pulled out of him. With few more thrusts, I came inside him. I landed on top of him. My lips traced along the backs of his shoulders before I rolled off to his side.

"Fuck, Jungkook." He laughed out, panting as he stared at me. "I don’t think Namjoon and Taehyung would appreciate this.” 

“Let them be.” I kissed him on his lips, gentle this time. "You’re wonderful, Jimin. I couldn’t ask for more.” 

He ran his hand along my side. "You too, Kookie." He smiled at me before tapping me gently on the ass. "Come on, let's go shower so we can go to breakfast. I'm starving. That was way too much exertion for a Sunday morning."

I laughed but followed him to the shower, allowing him to gently wash me with the washcloth. He was soft and kind as he cleaned my ass. Once we were both scrubbed down, we spent the rest of the time making out under the warm stream until the water ran cold. I was addicted to everything Jimin gave me, and part of me was worried about that fact. I tended to go in all in with relationships, and I didn't want to do it again. I still had a lot of scars from the whole disaster with Jin, and I didn't want to chance losing myself in a guy who would mess with my head all over. It took all summer to build myself back up, and damn it, I was going to stay up.

The five of us enjoyed a nice brunch before we made our way back to the train station, but we were all more than ready to head home. The limited amount of sleep I got the night before caught up with me, and once the train was steadily making its way back to the university, I let my head fall onto Jimin's shoulder and slept the entire way home. He walked with all of us back to our dorm, but when I invited him in, he said he had to go to his room and unpack some stuff. I hadn't even realized just how big his duffle bag was, considering he was only going away for the weekend. He must have had to take a ton of stuff home from and now I was the jerk who didn't even really acknowledge that it was probably tough for him especially with the issue with the pictures.

By the time I made it to bed, I was beyond exhausted and knew it would be a struggle to get out of bed for crew in the morning, so I decided to skip my weekly hang out with some friends and went right to bed. I had just snuggled under the covers when my phone vibrated across my night stand. A thrill went through me when I saw it was Jimin telling me to sleep tight. He was so damn nice, I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. I shot off a quick text back, wishing him a good night, before I put my phone back on the counter and snuggled back under the covers. Now that Jimin came clean with everything, I would have to remind myself to ask him to go to the election night party with me. I should also probably get back to my father and mentally prepare him that I would be bringing a date. He didn't really care about my sexuality, as far as I knew, but he was not always open to surprises, and dropping into a nationally televised event with a guy two year older than me might set him off, especially since Jimin didn't have political connections like all my other exes I have ever had. I discovered long ago that just being honest with my father usually limited the nonsense that he would typically spew out at me. We didn't have a bad relationship per se, but it wasn't the best either. We also need to sort things out with Sejun. I’ll make sure to find a way to get back to him and his brother.

Shoving thoughts aside, I snuggled into bed and let dreams of Jimin in a cat costume waiting for me to take a picture of him. It made for a much pleasant end to the night, and I couldn't wait to ask him to come with me the next couple of weeks. It would be the perfect night out to celebrate our new relationship, and with that, I was able to fall into a peaceful slumber for the first time in a long time.

A/N: Don’t complain to me. You guys chose the Fluff with a twist. This is the twist! Hahahahahaha I don’t know if it made you laugh or what, but I did my best. Chill people. There’s still the election party to look forward to. Love ya’all


	20. Note to self: Continue being freaking hilarious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook plans a fiasco with Namjoon and the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update again tomorrow. @Kajikaloisa

"Did you ask Jimin to come with us to the election party yet?" Taehyung asked me as we walked towards the library. Fall was beginning to kick in and it was freezing that morning. Six hours later, and I was still a thawing out from crew that morning. I had a paper due the next day that I had barely focused on all week because I was sidetracked with the weekend trip to the city and then with hanging out with Jimin the past couple of days. 

Now, it was crunch time and I was going to lock myself away in a study room until I finished and there’s still the issue of Jimin’s naked picture. Taehyung had found himself in a similar predicament and was trying to do some last-minute studying before he was gone for the whole weekend. With the election coming up the next Tuesday, Namjoon would be back in Ilsan with his father doing the final campaign stuff, and Taehyung was planning on spending as much time with him as possible. He had spent all day Monday getting redone by the campaign team, and now he looked like Kim Woobin prepping for homecoming...all the time. His hair was perfectly styled, and he literally looked like something out of the cover of a political newsletter. Namjoon had been dressed up the same, if his pictures gave anything away. He had been photographed all over the SNU campus since he got back after our downtown weekend. People had been pretty good about leaving him alone throughout the semester but now that it was so close to the end, the photographers had come out in swarms.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," I confessed to him. I had been debating it for a few days, but I still hadn't decided whether or not I should ask Jimin to come with me.

"I think it's a great idea. Why wouldn't you want him there?"

"I'm just not sure I want to subject him to that world, you know?" I shrugged. "People are assholes."

"That world?"

"You know what I mean. Namjoon and I grew up in that world. Politicians and scumbag billionaires and all their bullshit rules and standards. Jimin is a nice guy and would probably hate the whole night. Not to mention the issue with Sejun and his fucking brother."

"So, this world that you would be exposing him to that is so terrible, you have no problem with me being submerged in it?"

"What? That's ridiculous," I told him. "Of course not. You have always been part of it too, just in a different way."

"So you're just saying that he can't be part of your life because he didn't grow up with money like you and Namjoon did, but it's okay for you guys to slum it with me because I was the poor kid who was dragged along into the mess?"

"What? Taehyung, that is not even remotely what I'm saying. I have no idea what his financial upbringing was. I'm just saying that growing up the way I did was not easy, and I'm not sure I want him to see what it was like for me. He seems to think I'm pretty great for some reason, and I don't want his perception of me to change because my father can be a jerk.”

He shot me a skeptical look. "Look, I get that you and Namjoon were raised in a very different way than I was, and we are all probably very different from Jimin. But I don't think it is a bad idea to bring him with you. It's a big night, and it could be a really awesome date for you guys."

"My parents will be there. And Jin."

He scoffed. "Who cares about Jin? You need to stop stressing about stupid shit, Jungkook. Jin is history, or at least he should be. He was a complete dickhead to you, and don't think that I have forgotten about what he did to me either. He is a menace and does not deserve even a moment of your time. You have already let him affect your life way too much and I don't know how you can even fathom forgiving him after what happened this summer. You worked hard to overcome all of that and if he dares mess with you next week, there will be hell to pay."

"Okay, that's fair, but what about my dad? You know he won't take very kindly to me bringing Jimin."

"Again, who gives a damn? Your father is never going to be happy with anything you do, so you might as well just stop trying to impress him and just worry about yourself." We had finally reached the library and went to head in our different directions towards our individual favorite study rooms. He preferred being by the Greek mythology section, while I preferred being upstairs in foreign languages. "Come on, Namjoon will be so busy on Tuesday night. Bring Jimin so we can entertain each other." He pouted at me. "Besides, it will be a good chance for you guys to bond on the trip there and everything. Just think about it."

"Fine. I'll think about it." I agreed. "Good luck with your exam."

"Thanks. We’ll see you later in your room. And Jungkook, you are pretty damn great, and it makes me really happy to see that Jimin agrees. You deserve someone who understands just how awesome you are." He waved goodbye and disappeared through the stacks. I sighed and turned so I could head upstairs to my favorite nook. Thankfully, when I got up there, my favorite independent study room was open. I think it was supposed to be designed for more than one person, but whenever I found it open, I hogged it to myself. It had a loveseat in the corner, which made its way more comfortable than some of the others, but it also had a desk if you felt like serious work. I usually plopped onto the loveseat and did my work from there. It was kind of like being home, but without nearly as many distractions.

I had barely settled in to get started on my paper when my phone vibrated violently in my bag. I was going to ignore it, but whoever was calling me was doing so on repeat. With a sigh, I pushed my textbooks to the side and stretched out, so I could take the call. I was not even a little surprised to see it was my father. We had reached the end of our phone tag game and he would call me repeatedly until I answered him and gave him what he wanted. It was a familiar song and dance that we had perfected over the last 19 years, but it was ours.

"Hi, Dad," I answered. "What can I do for you?"

"Jungkook-ah, I have been trying to get ahold of you for two weeks. Where the hell have you been?" He snapped. It sounded like he was in an airport based on the background noise, which was also par for the course whenever he did manage to catch me. It always seemed like I was something he squeezed in between more important issues.

"I've been busy," I told him. "College and stuff."

He sighed. "Jungkook, I don't have time for your games. How are things going?"

"They're good, I guess. School is good, crew is good, work is good."

"And your mental health?"

"Fine." I muttered. No need to beat around the bush apparently.

"Namjoon told me you're dating someone new, is that true?"

"Word travels fast." I sighed. Namjoon must have told his father at some point. "We literally just started going out a few days ago."

"Is he someone I would know?"

"Ummm," I drew out. "That depends. Do you remember when I went to camp?"

"Of course I do." The way he said it was so nonchalant, it was almost unsettling. "What does this have to do with anything?"

'Well, remember I became friends with someone on the camp, Jihyun?"

"You're dating a girl? Jungkook-ah, I am not sure if I'm confused or proud."

I had to laugh. Only he could make it seem like I was a puzzle to be solved. "No, dad, still gay. His name is Jimin, and he is actually Jihyun’s older brother and Jihyun is a guy, dad. It was a weird twist of fate I guess. He's my RA, and...."

"Jungkook, I'm glad, but you need to focus on your studies and your health. You need to remember that you are a Jeon, and you need to live up to certain expectations that normal people don't. You can't be slumming it with any guy who pays you attention."

"Dad, he's not just some guy." I argued. "He's different. He really seems to get me."

"Jungkook, please. Just like Jin 'got you' and look how well that turned out." He sighed. I could practically hear the air quotes in his tone. "I don't want to argue about this right now. I was just calling to confirm that you were coming on Tuesday. Your presence is expected, and I have arranged for a car to pick you up at 5:00 pm on Tuesday so that you can ride comfortably. I know it will be a hindrance to your crew schedule and classes, so they will take you home that evening as well, whenever we are done. You may want to excuse yourself from your morning practice on Wednesday though, because the event may go fairly late."

"Gee, Dad, you make it sound like I'm going to a funeral, not a party."

"It is an important night. Do you have your tux ready?"

I sighed. "Yes, of course," I told him.

"Good. Then I will see you when you arrive. You are to come find me immediately, so I can introduce you to some people. There are many people dying to meet you now that you're a Yosei man."

"Can I bring Jimin?" I dared to ask him his opinion. "Taehyung and Namjoon keep telling me that I should bring him."

He sighed again. I guess it was a genetic trait, or at least the only way either of us could get through a conversation. "Of course, he can come. I'm looking forward to meeting him."

"What? Since when do you want to meet someone I'm dating?"

"Because you're not a child anymore, Jungkook-ah. If you feel that it is appropriate to bring this new boyfriend of yours to a public social event, then I will have to trust you and see how it goes. I can't baby you forever., no matter what your actions may dictate."

I stared at my phone, trying to figure out if someone else had taken over my father's body somehow. Invasion of the body snatchers or something crazy like that. "Okay, dad. I have to get some work done, but I'll see you next week. Thanks for setting up the car service, that was nice of you."

"Take care, Jungkook-ah." And just like that, he was gone, and I could get back to my paper. What a weird interaction, I thought to myself, shaking my head. I don't think my father had ever called me a man in my entire life. He was always so quick to point out when I was acting like a child and being a spoiled brat. Never once had he told me I was a man capable of my own decisions. Maybe I should mark this day in history. It also struck me that after all the phone calls and ignored emails, he finally got a hold of me and that was all that he wanted. Normally, I never get out of a phone call in less than ten minutes, and it usually involves a lot more lecturing than that. Shaking it off, I settled back into the loveseat and got back to work on my paper.

After working for a couple hours, I decided that I had done most of my work. Long hours of homework were not new to me, but I hated writing papers more than anything. I would rather have to study for exams every day than sit and stare at a computer screen for hours on end. I wandered over to where Taehyung was working and found that he was equally as burnt out, so we decided to go grab some tacos, call Yugyeom and headed towards my room.

We were halfway through our tacos when there was a knock on the door. Namjoon was standing on the other side holding a plastic of strawberries probably to give to Taehyung. It’s his favorite food after all. In no time, everybody settled down on the most comfortable position they could find and bugged me to discuss the recent development of my relationship with Jimin. Taehyung took the first baton to interrogate me with what happened last weekend minus the sexual parts of course. They are least bit curious about what position I was fucking Jimin in.

"So, you’re telling us now that Taemin is behind all of this?” Taehyung interrupted, munching on a strawberry on his mouth. “Would you like some strawberries?”  
“In a minute,” Yugyeom answered him. He didn’t want to move. He felt as if he was part of the floor, connected to the hard floor, as he listened to my explanation.  
“What’re you going to do now?” Taehyung inquired. He was sitting beside Namjoon on the beanless bag trying to fit himself on the small area.

“I’m going to help Jimin of course,” I answered nonchalantly. That was the right thing to do now but it would be hard to do it alone. These fools would be pretty much excited to do some hands on work. “And Namjoon-hyung is going to devise a plan to get those pictures.” 

Namjoon coughed out the strawberry that Taehyung placed on his mouth. I caught him by surprise with my suggestion. I can’t blame him though, it was the first time that I brought this over. I watched as Taehyung patted his back to soothe him. “Me? Why me?”

“You’re the brightest one here so, I’m asking you a favor to help me get those pictures.”

“How are you sure that he’s telling truth, Jungkook?” Taehyung asked as he stood up and brought his hands on hips ready to scold me. “What if he’s just making up stories for you to believe. What if there are no pictures?”

“That’s my point. This way we’ll find out if Jimin is really telling truth. If we go to Sejun’s place and find no pictures there then, I’ll break up with him. Simple shit people,” I explained. It’s true though. If the pictures are not true and Jimin is just playing with me then, I’ll break up with him right away. “He said that Sejun kept it in a flash drive.”  
“There are no other copies? Just the ones on the flash drive?” Yugyeom asked.

“That’s why I’m asking you, Namjoon-hyung, to help me with this because you’re good with computers and all sorts of devices and as a consolation, I’m going to give you Taehyung’s baby pictures.”

My idea perked up his interest because he was all ears on me now. I know Namjoon would never say no to this now especially that Tae’s cute innocent pictures are in the way. He’s a sucker for it. I watched him debated for few seconds before he answered me. “Alright, I’ll help you.”

Yugyeom glanced up from where he was laying. He was watching everyone and had not said anything for the last minute. “Will you be alright?” Everyone looked his way in questioning thought. “The election will be in less than two weeks. If you make any mistake now, your father’s position will be in peril.”

Oh my god. Why didn’t I think about that? Sometimes I consider myself as an idiot. We are not in the position right now to play around and cause trouble for our fathers. Should we wait until the election is finish? Or should we go on with what we are planning? 

“Oh, come on all of you. Don’t be too overdramatic. What’s the use of masks if we don’t use it to our advantage,” Taehyung said all of a sudden as he continued to munch on the strawberries. “So, you’re going to help me?” I quickly asked.

“Of course, dummy. I can’t let you do stupid things alone and Namjoon said he’s going to help. It will be like CSA or those FBI shit we see on TV.”  
And with that we proceeded to plan our escapade to Sejun’s humble home. We decided to do it next weekend where Jimin will invite him over dinner while the four of us will sneak in to his house, grab the flash drive and scram. Perfect plan! But I know it would not be easy. We must be discreet with this whole fiasco because one wrong move and pictures of us stealing will go the front page.

I found myself in the company of Jimin that night. He sneak out from his room in the middle of night and showed up in my room, holding two cups of ice cream. Cute.  
"Hey," he greeted me as I held the door open for him. "I picked up some ice cream, but I wasn't sure what you liked so I got a double chocolate chunk and strawberry. Have a preference?"

"Hmm. Chocolate." I decided as I shut the door. "Come on, make yourself at home. How was class?"

He plopped himself down on the futon and started to dig into the strawberry. "It was okay." He answered around a mouthful. Somehow, he managed to make even that look sexy. "It was one of my seminar classes, so I really just tried to fly under the radar because I didn't do the reading this weekend. How was yours?"

"It was good." I settled beside him and took a big bite of the chocolate ice cream, moaning as the flavor exploded in my mouth. "Oh my god, this is amazing."

"Best in Seoul." He giggled. "So, I ran into Taehyung and Namjoon on my way over here."

"Oh yeah? How'd that go?"

"It was fine. They seem like good guys." He shrugged. "What did you guys do in here?"

I scrunched my nose up at that. "Nothing really. We just talk about some things and hangout with Yugyeom.”

“It doesn’t seem like it,” he said as he lick the chocolate ice cream on my spoon when I was distracted of watching his lips.  
“Hey,” I laughed and proceeded to do the same on his ice cream. 

“I may not know you for a long time, but I have a sharp intuition, Kookie. I know if something is off.” There’s the nickname again that’s making turns in my stomach.

"Huh?” That’s all I can answer him.

“Kookie, you can’t lie to me. Every time you’re keeping things from me or you’re trying to come up with excuses, you’re always touching the hair behind your back. It always blows your cover.” Jimin had finished his ice cream. He laid his head down on my thigh, looking up at me as I continue to lap on my spoon scooping the chocolate ice cream slowly. I watched him below as he dazzled up at me.

“I told them what you told me,” I explained. I waited for few seconds and asked, “Are you angry?”

He shook his head cutely to the side. “I’m not. It’s your call, Kookie. You can do what you want but please don’t do anything stupid.”

“I won’t. I promise.” At least that’s the truth I want to say.


	21. We're like hot chocolate and marshmallows, you're hot and I want to be on top of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon, Taehyung, Jungkook and Yugyeom got undercover (more like thieves)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few more chapters and we’re done! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I posted a picture here and it’s a sneak peak of my next story. @Kajikaloisa

It was Friday night and Jimin and I are hanging out in his room for a change. I secretly slip into his room when no one was looking. I think I became a little sneakier as time goes by but who am I to complain? Jimin is just too precious, not to mention too sexy, to leave alone. I brought him some ice cream as what he done for me the night before and he was so happy to receive them, kissing me on the cheek as he took the ice cream from my hand. 

When we finish eating the ice cream, I started tickling him on the bed because I really wanted to hear his squeaky laugh again. God, that laugh is heavenly. It’s really cute. He was under me and I was straddling his hips to keep him in place. One thing I learned about Jimin is that every time he laughs, he swings his body to the nearest person and hit him. He also flung his body up and down, touching his stomach when he finds something hilarious. 

"Are you fishing for compliments?" He teased, finally reaching to touch me as his cute giggle subsided. His hand really only grabbed the air behind me, but he made contact, and it was enough to send heat sizzling through me.

"No," I murmured, totally distracted by that tiny touch. "I just can't believe you were interested."

"Why wouldn't I be? You're the real deal, Kookie. You're smart, funny, kind...not to mention, completely gorgeous. I felt drawn to you the first time that I saw you. And have I ever told you that your kiss is amazing?” 

I couldn't hold back anymore. I turned on him, our lips crashing together without any sort of grace or coordination, but it didn't matter. My arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer until he was in my lap. Without breaking our kiss, he slid my legs around until he was straddling me, giving him space to deepen our kiss. Jimin’s tongue eagerly explored my mouth, the remnants of chocolate and coffee ice cream blending together in a symphony of flavors that inexplicably made me even more aroused. My cock was hard as a rock in my sweats, and surely Jimin could feel it rubbing against him. I groaned out as he nibbled on my lower lip, pressing up against him as tightly as I could. Without any warning, Jimin gripped my legs and stood.

"What?" I asked, desperately trying to catch my breath and let my heart rate slow. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not." He laughed. "I just had every intention of slowing things down with you."

My heart stuttered in my chest, and a feeling I couldn't identify coursed through me. "You did?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to screw things up…again."

"You won't." I promised. "I'm tough, I promise." I gave him a grin. "You are not doing anything that I don't want."

Jimin inched closer to me again. "I want to make this right, Kookie.”

Desire. Lust. Passion. Call it what you want, but I was beyond words at the level of arousal that burst inside me at his words. "Come to the election party with me on Tuesday," I blurted out. Clearly the connection between my brain and mouth was not functioning. Jimin looked shocked at first, but eventually his face contorted into a warm smile. I tried to recover as best as I could but still felt completely exposed. "I'm going back to Busan for the big party and was wondering if you wanted to go with me. Taehyung and Namjoon will obviously be there, but I'm sure they'll be busy, so it would be really awesome to have you there, you could keep me company. It might be super boring, so I won't be offended if you don't want to come."

"I would love to go with you," he answered. "I would be honored, actually."

"Really?"

"Of course!" He laughed. "Jungkook, stop trying to find a way to prove that this isn't something. I want to date you, and if that means going to potentially boring election night parties with you, I'm going to go." He tilted my face towards his and gave me a chaste kiss. "Besides, I'm assuming that this is going to require a suit, and I personally can't wait to see you all styled up." He grinned. "Not to mention the part where I will get to rip it off of you."

"If you play your cards right." I grinned.

I barely got the accompanying wink out before Jimin had pounced on me. His mouth attacked mine with a renewed vigor, but there was nothing slow and steady about the path his hands took this time around. He was a man on a mission, desperately tugging at my t-shirt to get it over my head and immediately returning his mouth to mine as soon as my torso was bared. I moaned out as he trailed his tongue and lips along the column of my neck, tauntingly slow, just enough to drive me crazy but not enough to push me over the edge. Jimin's hand slid down to my groin, palming me gently through my sweats. I'm sure I was leaking enough at this point to leave a damp spot on the soft fabric, but it didn't seem to bother him. A jolt of guilt pulsed through me as I realized that every hook up with him so far had started like this, without me reciprocating a whole lot.

"Stop, stop." I moaned out.

"What's wrong?" Jimin asked, stopping immediately and pushing himself up on his hands to look down at me, concern in his eyes. "Too rough?"

I let out a breathless chuckle. "No." I breathed out. "I want to touch you first."

Jimin grinned down at me before pressing his lips to mine again, more gently this time. "Well, too bad, cause I want to touch you first." His hand returned to my crotch, only this time he slid it under my sweats and boxers and the skin to skin contact made me buck my hips off the bed. "Mostly because I love how responsive you are to my every little touch." He teased, gripping me gently and stroking with incredibly slow movements. "But this isn't all that I want tonight."

"It's not?" I managed to squeak out despite the fact that my brain was short-circuiting with each slide of his strong fingers. 

"Nope." He shot me a teasing grin before pressing his lips to my neck again. He really knew how to hit all my most sensitive spots without any encouragement and it made me think about how I was so incredibly lucky that this incredible man was interested in me when he could probably have any guy in the entire school. 

The overexertion had tuckered me out and I slept like a rock. It wasn't until an alarm went off at 4:30 am that I jerked awake. It was Jimin's phone, a full hour before we actually needed to get up. Jimin had somehow climbed over me in an act of Jedi ninja skill and was pulling his clothes back on. "Where are you going?" I asked sleepily. "It's so early."

"I have to go get ready for the meeting," he told me, leaning down to kiss me on the forehead. "You probably need to go back to your room."

"I can wear your clothes," I told him. "Come back to bed. Stay with me for the next hour."

He looked conflicted for a few seconds. "But everyone will notice if you’re wearing my clothes."

"So? Let them all know that you got laid."

"But I didn't, not really, at least." He argued.

"Well, then come back to bed and you will." I told him. 

We snuggled together for the next hour while waiting for my alarm to go off, exchanging soft kisses and touches, neither of us daring to take it too far again. When my alarm finally did go off, we both got up. My shirt from yesterday was not going to work for practice, so I started going through his drawer to find something that would fit. After digging through every shirt he had, I finally found a t-shirt that would fit and pulled it on over my head. When he saw what I picked up, he couldn't help but burst out laughing. "So much for subtle," he teased. I had unintentionally picked out one of his RA shirts, and it still stretched tight across my chest, very obviously not my own clothing.

 

Saturday night came rolling in fast to my dismay and it was time to execute our plan. Jimin left a text for me earlier that day, telling me that he was nervous and scared. He was truthful about his words and I can easily tell it with his quivering voice. I gave me some assurance that I will do everything that I could to help him and I also promised him to take care of myself. Jimin’s tasked was to distract Sejun and make him stay away from his room as long as he can. It wasn’t hard to lure Sejun out from his cave considering that he is really smitten with Jimin. 

Me, Taehyung and Namjoon were getting ready to go inside his dorm room which was just a floor above mine it was a little bit secluded from the main area but was still unsafe if we don’t do things right. It was weekend, so most students are out. The black masks were stuck to our faces with only our eyes showing. Yugyeom was outside, taking watch and was ready to notify us to scram if Sejun and Jimin are back. Apparently, the prick also pulled some strings to have his own room which was also used by his fucking brother before and as to what Jimin told me, Sejun decided to live in the dorm just so he can keep an eye on him.

“Stop shivering!” Taehyung hissed at me as my heart starts to jump out from my chest. I was nervous as hell. “Just think of this like a RPG game we use to play.”

“Y-Yeah, like an R-RPG,” Namjoon stuttered. He was clearly the one needing comfort more than me. He was sweating buckets.

“Man up, Joonie. We’re going undercover,” Taehyung happily chirped.

Not making a sound, we made our way up the stairs and peeked into the now dark room. It was dark to see anything. Taehyung flicked the lights on to reveal the room. We looked around. There was a detailed map of Korea instead of Jimin’s pictures. There was a water cooler in the corner. Taehyung helped himself to a sports drink then sat down on the single chair. Namjoon sat opposite of him. Yeah, it was just a normal room until we opened his drawers and found a stack of films, pictures and flash drives on a small box. We inspect each one of them only to found out that these pictures were of naked people. “Man, this guy is no joke,” Namjoon commented as he checked the pictures carefully.

I watched Taehyung as he scowled towards Namjoon who was obviously enjoying the treat in front of him. “Aren’t you too happy?”

“You can’t blame me. These pictures are gold.” Namjoon was unable to contain himself. Poor soul. Taehyung might beat him up into pieces. Realizing what he had said was a mistake, he look up at Taehyung who was standing beside the bed. Taehyung smiled through the mask and swatted Namjoon’s head. “Sorry, babe. You’re still the best.”

“No worries, Joonie. I’ll pose naked any day for you. Do you want me to buy a matching tiger costumes?” My best friend suggested whish was just plainly disgusting.

“Uhmm guys,” I intercepted before Namjoon can say stupid things. “Can we focus on the matter at hand?”

At the bottom of the pile were Jimin’s picture. I know I’m not allowed to say this during this time but damn! Jimin is looking so delicious in the pictures. He was wearing a pair of brown cat ears and a matching tail stuck on his ass. He was on all fours and the photos depicted stills of Jimin meowing. It was so cute at the same time it was sexy, and it was making some turns in my stomach again. I can feel the heat radiating over my body. “Earth to Jungkook.” Taehyung at that moment stole my attention. “We need to finish this fast.”

Namjoon was already at his laptop. He was fumbling at the keyboard in the attempt to crack the password. Why didn’t I remember asking Jimin about the password? I’m such an idiot sometimes. Namjoon’s hand were all over the place, trying to type codes of endless possibility. 

“Can we try Jimin’s name?” Taehyung suggested and his boyfriend type away. As if like a magic, the laptop glow and came into display with Jimin’s picture as a wallpaper. It took me all the power I can muster not to take the device and destroy it. This guy is not only a pervert but whole psycho.

“I’ll just need to erase all the pictures and we’re good to go.”

My phone rang in that moment. It was Jimin telling me that he couldn’t hold Sejun much longer and he was coming back. Shit! Better hurry or else Sejun is going to find us out. Namjoon was also cursing under his breath, looking for the folders where Sejun hid the copies of the naked photos. Yugyeom message came into the screen as well telling us that the pervert is on his way up. “Namjoon-hyung, he’s coming back. Hurry!” I whispered almost too loudly. He was tapping and clicking for his life and what felt like seconds of opening and closing folders felt like hours of digging treasures in an open dessert. There were just too many files to check and too many codes to enter. We’re losing time. So, I grab the device from Namjoon and smashed it against the floor. Oh, that felt great! That really felt great. 

The door blew open, revealing an angry Sejun in display. “Who the hell are you?” he shouted. “What the fuck are you doing?” he was beyond angry and he was ready to punch anyone near him which he actually did but I was too fast for him to be caught. I swayed my body away from his fist. Namjoon stood from where he was sitting. Everything was moving fast like fast-forward film. The next thing I saw was Taehyung shrieking and Namjoon’s dilated eyes.

Sejun took his stance again and this time he swung his fist towards Namjoon who was almost fainting out of nervousness. Luckily, the guy punches first hitting the pervert in the eye. Sejun staggered backward and hit the floor. And it dawned to me what we did. Quickly as I could, I grab the pictures, films and the flash drives which we placed in a box we found in his room. Without saying a word, I gestured for the two to follow me. We ran as fast as we could, rounding the corners and down the stairs until we made it safely to my room. For god who was watching us from above, no student spotted us. Thank goodness. My heart was beating fast and I felt like vomiting.

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” Namjoon anxiously repeated like a mantra. “I punch someone. I fucking punch someone.” He was a goner. He paced my room to and fro, replaying the events of the night in his head. “What if-“

“Shut it, Joonie. You’re fine. No one will know it was you. We’re wearing mask remember?” Taehyung coolly stated as he sat on my bed with his obnoxious box smile, twirling the mask on his hand. “But we better change though so that he won’t recognize us.”

“You can take any shirts. It’s in my drawers,” I said as I handed Namjoon a towel to wipe his sweat. The man was seriously beat up by all this. 

 

The next day came as everybody dozed off to sleep after a night of dangerous rendezvous. Jimin did not call me that evening nor a text came from him. It made me think that he was done with me now that I have finished the mission of saving his ass. Was Jimin using me all this time? It hurt quite a bit thinking that I’m just a puppet and a playtime to him. The nights that I spent with him were real and the feelings that I communicated to were real…at least for me. All of us were walking in the quad and Namjoon came early unexpectedly, telling us that the events last night still played inside his head and he was still nervous by the whole fiasco. Yugyeom was beside me, sipping his lemonade and telling us that it was good for detoxication. Namjoon walk silently beside Tae, his shoulders down and the cast of horror on his face was adamant. Taehyung kept on assuring him that everything will be fine. 

“Kookie!” someone called. I stopped on my tracks and turned on my heel to see who it was. Seconds later, a small body came running and hugged me, jumping on his feet so that he can reach my cheeks to kiss. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t go to you last night. Sejun called police to complain that someone break into his room,” Jimin enthusiastically explained. “No worries though. I got you covered last night. I told the police that it was just a big misunderstanding.”

Everybody was looking at us now, not only our friends but as well as the students present in the quad. Now that the naked cat pictures are not of the equation, Jimin gained some confidence to show public display of affection. I won’t complain, and I was very happy to carry him with his legs circling my waist in front of everyone. Taehyung coos at the both us, giggling beside Namjoon and telling him that we are so cute. I set Jimin down as embarrassment finally sink in. I can feel my cheeks heating. 

“Hey, look,” Yugyeom said, pointing at a tall figure in the distance. It was Sejun and he was walking towards us. We look at him as he walked pass us. His head down low to make sure no one can see his face. Namjoon hit a punch dead on his face. The boy was trying his best not to show it but the black circle on his eye but it was just too obvious. He looked like a panda with the black-eye on his fucking face. As he walked away from us, we looked at each other and laugh. It was just freaking hilarious.


	22. We're like hot chocolate and marshmallows, you're hot and I want to be on top of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Jungkook goes presidential

It was already Tuesday. By the time I got out of class and was supposed to go home to get ready, I had no desire to go at all anymore, and decided I just wasn't going to. There’s this bad coiling feeling in my stomach that I can’t seem to fathom. I feel nervous with no apparent reason. There was nothing anyone could do to stop me. I shot a text to Jimin telling him I wasn't going, and then messaged my dad telling him the same thing. I didn't want to bother Namjoon or Taehyung, so I decided to let them be and put my phone on silent before plopping back on my bed. I thought I would get away with the hiding, but hardly 30 minutes went by before there was a knock on the door. I reluctantly climbed out of bed and opened it, to find Jimin looking like a tall drink of water in a perfectly pressed black suit. He almost looked like James Bond, and my mouth began to water.

"Get dressed," he demanded.

"I'm not going." I argued back, although knowing what I knew about Jimin, he was not going to give up easily. "Although you do look very nice."

"You are going," He told me, shutting the door behind himself. "You are going to go and support your friend and his boyfriend, you're going to swallow whatever beef it is you have with your father, and you're going to have a great time."

"I am?"

"You're going to dance with me, you're going to enjoy some cocktails, and you're going to share a very heated limo ride home with me. You are going to do this, because whatever it is that's holding you back? It's not worth it. Nothing is worth you are going back on your word for, and you will regret it if you don't go. Now, come on and get ready. Why don't you go shower? You know you won't be happy if your hair doesn't look perfect."

"Ugh, fine." I agreed, dragging myself to the shower. Jimin was right, of course, and I knew that I had to go. I was letting my nerves get the best of me again, and I had sworn to myself back in May that I would never let that happen to me again. I would never let myself feel as down and dark as I did at the end of high school. Going to Yosei was supposed to help me turn my life around, not keep me in the same rut that I was in while living in Busan.

By the time I got back from the shower, I did feel a lot better. Jimin sat by quietly as I got dressed and styled my hair. By the time I was ready, the car should have been downstairs waiting for us, so I started to get my tie on, but was having issues getting it in a straight knot, nerves making my fingers shake slightly as I tried to finish. Jimin luckily caught on and stepped in front of me to help. "Talk to me, Jungkook," he said softly as he tied it perfectly for me. "You're shaking. I've never seen you like this. What is going on?"

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously something." He argued back, although so gently it almost felt like he was trying to coax me into something. "I can practically feel the anxiety radiating off of you. Something is going on, and I want to know what it is, so I can help you."

I took a deep breath and held it, debating whether or not I should confide in him or not. As I exhaled, I figured I really had no choice. "It's Jin. I don't want to have to face him. It's been one thing by phone, but I blocked him and didn't have to deal with him, but now I will have to be face to face with him gain."

Jimin nodded. "Okay. But do you still have feelings for him?"

I ran a hand over my face in exasperation. I had totally forgotten to straightens things about him. "Jin was just a guy from high school. It didn't end well but I’m over him."

"Did he do something to you that has you so nervous right now?"

I took a deep breath. "He screwed me over and set me up for other stuff, tried to get me expelled, tried to destroy my relationship with Taehyung, tried to destroy Namjoon and Taehyung's relationship, kept hooking up with me while staying totally closeted and kept fucking with my head, and then he told me all the reasons why I didn't deserve to live. Which I believed and tried to take care of." I pulled up the sleeve of my suit jacket and showed him the scar on my wrist that was surprisingly well-healed, probably thanks to the fact that my father walked into the kitchen as I was trying to gauge the knife down my arm, and the fact that in my moment of weakness I still seemed to know it was a bad idea.

Jimin took my arm in his hands and gently traced a fingertip along the scar. "Jungkook, you are definitely worthy of being alive, and this guy sounds like a shithead. You are strong, and brave, and smart, and so fucking beautiful, inside and out, that the world needs you in it. I certainly need you in mine. And if this Jin guy doesn't see it, then he can fuck off. This is a big night for you and me, this is a big night for your best friend and his partner. You have the power to let Jin ruin it for you, or you can rise above and enjoy it. Personally, I think you look so drop dead fucking gorgeous, you would be doing the whole word a disservice by staying inside."

I met his warm gaze with mine, looking for some sign of dishonesty, but there was none. He was completely serious. I tilted my head up and kissed him, working my lips over his in a slow, searching motion. How had I gone my whole life without him? It seemed like he was absolutely perfect, and it was quite clear that I had wasted a lot of time on the wrong guys. This is what I had wanted for so long, a partner who would help build me up when I was falling apart. Someone who was there for me no matter what, the way that Namjoon and Taehyung were there for each other. "Okay." I agreed, pulling back. "I'll go. I just don't want to face him."

"And if he's there, I will be by your side every step of the way. I promise." He gave me a warm smile. "Now, let's go. The car should be downstairs by now." Sure enough, the black town car was waiting outside my dorm, so Jimin and I slid into the back, settling in side by side for the ride into the city. Jimin didn't let go of my hand the entire time although we were both quiet, and by the time we arrived, I was feeling like my normal self. It seemed so strange that the closer I got to the issue, the smaller it seemed. It was just a reminder that all this stress and anxiety was in my head.

When the car finally pulled up in front of the hotel that was hosting the party, the crowd outside was unreal. People kind of left us alone as we walked inside, mostly because we weren't anyone interesting. Once we turned in our tickets, Jimin once again held onto my hand and led me inside. The banquet hall was decorated in a lavish all-American theme, with balloons and glitz everywhere. Senator kim looked excited but nervous, as could be expected, and Namjoon was by his side that I could see from where we stood. "Okay, I am glad you talked me into coming," I told him. "This is incredible."

"It's history in the making." Jimin agreed. "Kim is going to change our world if he wins."

"When he wins." I corrected him with a grin.

Jimin and I worked our way through the crowd, coming across a few people I knew so I introduced them to Jimin. Jimin was surprisingly well-poised and handled all of the introductions like a champ, charming the older ladies and discussing all the right things with the older men. I seriously had nothing to worry about. We made our way over to where there were tall tables set up for eating some of the appetizers. We managed to find the last one that was empty. "Stay here, I'll go get us something," Jimin told me. I nodded and watched him as he disappeared into the crowd, unable to hold back my grin.

"Your boyfriend is very handsome." A voice interrupted my thoughts from behind me. I spun to see it was my father standing there. "Hello, Jungkook," he greeted me.

"Hi Dad." I went to shake his hand, but he surprised me and reached in for a quick hug.

"You're looking well," he told me. "I'm happy to see that getting away has helped you a bit."

"Somewhat." I agreed. "It's a work in progress."

"Good. Don't forget to call me if you need help. I know things aren't always perfect between us, but I do care about your wellbeing, you know."

"I know, Dad." I smiled. "Do you want to stay here and meet Jimin? I think you'll like him."

"I would love to. I saw you two walking through the room together. He can't seem to peel his eyes off you for very long. It's about time you found someone who treats you well.'

"It's still early." I reminded him.

"Yes, and he hasn't gotten you suspended or arrested yet, so I would say that is progress for you." He teased, and I just rolled my eyes at him. "Speaking of which, I just saw Jin's father. He decided not to come tonight, so there should be no trouble for you this evening." The relief must have been visible on my face, because my father gave me a warm smile. "I figured you would like hearing that."

Luckily, Jimin approached us at that moment, carrying three drinks. I watched in awe as he placed a glass of champagne in front of me and then handed a scotch to my father. "Mr. Jeon, I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Park Jimin, I go to school with Jungkook." He reached out his hand to shake my dad’s and gave him that boy next door grin that always seemed to win me over. It apparently had the same effect on my father, because he shook his hand and held back his baseline resting bitch face that he usually wore at events like this.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jimin." He returned the handshake, giving Jimin a tight grasp before letting go again.

"I hope you don't mind, sir, but I took the liberty of ordering you a scotch. I noticed that you were empty while I was over by the bar." Jimin clearly had figured out the way to my dad's heart, even though it was something I still couldn't seem to manage.

"Not at all, I appreciate the gesture."

I beamed at Jimin, thrilled that he was handling my father better than I can usually could. "Dad, Jimin is my RA at Yosei, and will graduate in May. He's pretty much the one taking care me in the dorm."

"Jungkook is one of our stars." Jimin told him, totally stroking my ego while he kissed up to my father. "He has advanced so much and is just such a natural. He's been a complete powerhouse since he was first been put on a boat."

"I'm not surprised. Jungkook has always been on the water. He would scream and kick whenever we made him get out of the pool when he was a child. It only seemed natural that he became a swimmer, but I do have to admit, the crew thing threw me for a loop. I thought for sure you would try out for the swim team at school once you got there."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I really like crew. The guys are great, and I really enjoy being on a team. It's a good way to enhance my time in college."

"While keeping you out of trouble." My father shot me a glance that made me feel like a petulant child, but I didn't let it bother me. I was still surprised with myself for telling Jimin about how dark my life had seemed at the beginning of the summer, but it felt like a weight was finally off my shoulders.   
Not even Taehyung and Namjoon knew that I was ready to try to kill myself, but it actually felt good to let Jimin knew why I was freaking out about seeing Jin. I had been dumb enough to let Jin continue to try to manipulate me, but now that I had Jimin in my life and saw how wonderfully someone could treat me, it made me realize just how horrible Jin had actually been all that time. How every time he told me that he would come out for me, he was actually just saying what it would take for me to blow him. He never even had sex with me facing him. 

Jimin must have picked up on my awkwardness, and jumped to my rescue, as usual. "So, Mr. Jeon, I'm fascinated by your business practices. Would you happen to have any words of wisdom you would like to share? I wrote a paper on the international models you use last year, but it would be a privilege to hear some of your own anecdotes regarding your policies and practices."

My father looked taken aback for a second, and then gave me such a huge grin, probably the biggest I had ever seen from him. "Do you smoke cigars, Jimin?"

"Not at all, but my father enjoy a Romeo y Julietta together." He answered.

"Why don't you join me on the balcony. I'll give you some tips and we can further discuss your paper. I would love to hear your thoughts on my practices. My board is a bunch of stuffy old men, it would be great to get a young person's perspective for a change. Come on. Jungkook, if you'll excuse us." He patted me on the shoulder and started off towards a set of glass doors that apparently led to a balcony.

Jimin gave me a panicked look. "I can stay with you." He offered.

"Don't be ridiculous." I laughed. "Go, have fun. I think he likes you more than he likes me."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He promised.

"Take your time!" I pushed him away a bit. "Go! Have a good time schmoozing. He knows a lot of people. He could really help you out a lot if you wanted."

"Jungkook..."

"Go, I'm fine. I need to find Taehyung anyway," I told him. He finally seemed to accept it, planted a chaste kiss on my cheek, and took off through the crowd in the direction my dad had went. I stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, drinking my champagne, and then Jimin's. My dad had taken his scotch with him, or I probably would have topped that off as well. My nerves were slightly less frayed now that I knew Jin wouldn't be here, and I was thrilled that Jimin got along so great with my father. But I’m still feeling the bac coiling in my gut.

"Why are you pouting in the corner?" Taehyung interrupted my pity party. "You look like someone killed your cat."

"Why aren't you with your boyfriend, the first kid?"

He just grinned at me. "We are meeting in the bathroom in ten minutes. He probably needs a quickie before all the important stuff happens. Voting closes in an hour. Not that anyone is really concerned. It looks like it's going to be a landslide."

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed. "Namjoon must be freaking out."

"He is. He's so happy for his dad, it's sweet."

"Will you have to have your sleepovers at the Namjoon’s new house from now on?" I teased.

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Yeah, cause I'm sure there's a ton of privacy there. I'm not sure what will happen, but I'm sure that if he wins, my and Namjoon's love life will certainly change for the next four years."  
"Eh, you guys are adults. I'm sure it will lose its appeal fast once they realize how boring you are." I told him, earning a punch to the shoulder. "Besides, Kim's whole campaign is that gay couples deserve respect, so ideally people will respect your relationship, and all will be good."

"Well, something certainly changed your outlook on this whole thing." He teased. "Did Jimin finally manage to get that giant stick out of your ass? You were freaking out over nothing. Jin isn't even here."

"I know. I was a little bit dramatic." I admitted. "I just hate that he still has power over me."

"Then don't give it to him. Focus all your energy on just being you and let Jin go fuck himself." Taehyung told me in a way gentler tone than I would have used if the situation were reversed. It was like I could hear the whining in my voice but was completely unable to stop it from coming out. Sure, things were great with Jimin now, but how long until the other shoe dropped? I just nodded in agreement, taking what he was saying to heart. "Oh look, there he is." He grinned.

I turned to see what he was looking at, and sure enough, Jimin was walking towards us, my dad right behind him. I watched as he patted Jimin on the shoulder before turning off to go see other people. Jimin was a man on a mission, making his way through the crowd and coming straight towards me. "Hey." He greeted me with a quick kiss. "Taehyung, hey. How's it going?"

"Great. Thanks for coming. Namjoon is so excited that you're both here. He's been super busy talking to everyone, but he'll come by if he can."

"No worries," Jimin told him. "We are happy to be here. And we both know that Namjoon doesn't have to prioritize us, but if we get a chance, we'll gladly say hi. But right now, I just want a chance to dance with my handsome boyfriend." He winked at me as he held his hand out for me, and I felt myself blushing as I took it. "We'll see you later, Taehyung. Have a great night." I waved goodbye to Taehyung as Jimin led me to the dance floor, blushing even more at the look that Taehyung gave me as I walked away.   
In hindsight, it may have been the obscene gesture he made at me that made me blush, but either way, I could feel the heat on my cheeks. We made our way to the middle of the dance floor before Jimin spun me close to him and put my hand on his waist, pulling him into me until our fronts were mere inches apart. His other hand held onto mine, so he wrapped his arm onto my shoulder as I began to lead him to the rhythm of the classical music that was playing. "Thank you for bringing me tonight," he told me as he spun me around. "I'm having a great time."

"I'm glad," I told him. "Was my dad able to help you out with your project at all?" He just laughed. "What's so funny?" I frowned, my mind naturally steering towards the worst possible outcome, that Jimin was just using me to get close to my father and his business contacts. He wouldn't be the first to do so.

"Jungkook, I didn't need help with anything. I'm not even taking any finance classes."

"But you said..."

"I made it up, Jungkook. You looked like a deer in headlights, and you've said more than once that your dad gives you a hard time. I didn't want him to bring you down tonight, so I made that up as a distraction. I just wanted you to have a good time."

"You did that for me? How did you know what to talk to him about?"

He just shrugged before pulling me close. "I had to just wing it, but he didn't seem to notice. I just kept it. He's actually kind of a good guy."

"I noticed that too. He's been different lately."

"He couldn't stop talking about how wonderful he thinks you are. And quite frankly, he's not exactly wrong. You're pretty fucking awesome."

I just blushed. "Stop it." I laughed. "You're going to give me a big head."

"Well, being this close to you is making my head bigger, although I don't think we're talking about the same head." He teased, his voice dropping a few octaves as he pressed his waist a little closer to mine until I could feel his hard cock pressing against my thigh. He leaned up his head in until his mouth was pressed against my ear. "You look so fucking hot in that suit, by the way." He murmured, his lips brushing ever so gently against the lobe of my ear, his warm breath fanning across my neck in a seductive manner that was highly inappropriate for the middle of a political event. "I can't wait to get you out of it though."

"Oh, yeah?" I blushed, loving the attention. "And Jimin, you don't even want to know the things I want to do to you when I see you in that." I murmured against his ear. To an uninvolved observer, it probably just looked like we were just two kids snuggling on the dance floor, but the erection I was sporting was anything but innocent.

"Good thing your house is just around the corner. Two-hour drive would be enough, right?"

"Oooh, an exhibitionist, huh?" I teased. "I think I could wait until we get home, but consider yourself warned, when we get back to your dorm, I plan on fucking you right up against the wall until your legs give out and you can't handle the pleasure anymore." He let out a little whimper at the image, and pressed closer to me. "I see you like that, don't you?"

"Fuck." He cursed under my breath as he pressed his face into my neck, embarrassed at how bright red his cheeks must be at this point. "You are a dirty son of a bitch tonight."

"I just want you to be happy again." My tone got a little more serious as he pulled back.   
"You really scared me this afternoon,” he quietly said. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't let Jin have such an effect on me. I just really want that part of my life to be over." I told him, forcing my eyes to meet his. "I just don't want to go down that road again. I don't want to be with someone just because it's convenient, or because they want a connection to my father, or both. I'm done being someone's secret. I'm proud to be gay, and I don't want to keep having to hide it."

"I understand," he told me, placing a soft kiss on my mouth before pulling me in close to him again, yet somehow keeping up with the rhythm of the violins and cello. "But also, I don't want you to feel that way with me. I like who you are, and I certainly don't want to get closer to your father. I want to get closer to you."

"You mean that?"

"I do. I can't promise I won't ever hurt you, but I can promise I'll never try."

"Thank you." I said with sincerity. "Same goes for me."

He chuckled softly. "I have a feeling that you are exactly what I need in my life." I grinned before spinning him away from me, making him let out an embarrassing squeal before I twirled him back into me. His mouth met mine in a searing kiss, hot and sweet and full of promises for a naughty night ahead.

We spent the next several hours dancing, eating, drinking champagne, and talking with the others who were out to support Namjoon's dad. Namjoon and Taehyung joined us for as much of the night as they were able, and my dad spent the whole dinner talking to me and Jimin about how school was going. He seems really engaged, far more so than he ever really had in the past. Maybe he was turning over a new leaf the same way I had though. We enjoyed the evening right up until about 1 am, when the event emcee stepped up to the microphone on the stage. He had a giant smile on his face and you could just tell he had good news. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please." He announced, and the room became quiet almost instantly. It seemed like everyone had the same thought I did, and a nervous excitement filled the air. "First of all, I would like to thank all of you for coming out in support of Senator Kim. He has worked tirelessly on this campaign, but I would like everyone to join me in a round of applause for the entire Kim family."   
When the room quieted down again, he gave us that award winning smile once more. "But most of all, I would like everyone to join me in congratulating the next President!" The crowd went wild as the giant map of the country filled the screen behind him, showing that Kim had indeed won over the country by a landslide. Red, white, and blue confetti fell from the ceiling, filling the room with a giant cloud of fun. Images of Namjoon and Taehyung with Kim and his wife filled the screen, along with Taehyung's dad and the senator he represented who was going to be vice president. The room was full of happiness, and it was exhilarating. As a gay man, this would change the world I lived in. Jimin seemed equally awestruck, but I still found a way to lift him and spin him in circles before pulling him close and kissing him deeply. There were flashes of light all around us as everyone celebrated and cheered, and we relished in the fun after party.

Eventually, everything died down and we were getting ready to leave when my dad approached me and gave me a hug. "Jungkook, I want you to take my limo home. I already cancelled my car. You were here much later than I anticipated, and I want you and Jimin to get some rest on the way home. It will probably take some time to get out of the city alone, and I don't want you to be exhausted. You can use the house. I’ll stay here with Kim. There’s still a lot of things to do after. I’ll prepare a car for you in the afternoon to take you back to Yosei.” My father explained. "Have a great evening. I'll see you later. Your mom will be back too. She will be glad to finally meet Jimin." He told me, shook Jimin's hand, and took off into the crowd. I had no idea what he was doing for the rest of the night, but that was his call.

Jimin was practically giddy with joy when he saw the limo waiting for us and was like a little kid when we got inside. "This is so swanky!" He exclaimed, plopping onto the plush leather bench along the side. I laughed as he stretched out, sliding in after him, sitting perpendicular to him as the driver shut the door behind me. "Did you just ride in these all the time?"

"Of course not." I laughed. "Sometimes we took a jet."

"You're kidding!"

"Of course I'm kidding." I told him. "I was always at school, so I never really travelled like this. My dad and mom, though, they travelled in style a lot of the time. It's fun for tonight, but I don't need this treatment every time I go anywhere."

Jimin slid across the bench and sat facing me as the limo pulled out onto the street. He stared happily out the window as we made our way through, the bright lights passing by in a blur. By the time we made it to the highway, he was a bit more subdued and came closer to me. He gave me a flirty wink before his hand landed in my lap. "What are you doing?" I laughed. He just leaned forward and let his mouth land on mine. I'm not even sure how he did it, but he managed to hit the button to close the divider between us and the driver before he began kissing me. He didn't waste time with the formality of slow kisses and dove directly into my mouth, his tongue twisting with mine as he began to fumble with my suit jacket. "Jimin." I laughed, pushing him off of me. "What are you doing?"

He sat back and looked at me, his pupils blown with lust and his lips dark pink from our make out session. "You have looked so fucking hot all night." He grinned. "I couldn't hold back any longer."

"But the driver...."

"Is separated from us. People get it on in limos all the time." His hand landed on my groin, and had a hard time denying his advances once he had solid proof that I was just as into it as he was. Knowing I lost that battle, I pulled him onto my lap and crashed his lips into mine once more. But something felt wrong all of sudden. There was a shook and loud bang. And the next thing I knew, the limo flip. Twice. Thrice. And more. And Jimin was…Jimin was thrown off me…far away and I couldn’t hold his hands. And then everything stopped…just stop and became quiet. I can’t feel my body. I was numb to my bones and I look for him. God, this is terrible. I found his eyes boring to mine. I look into his eyes and I want to move towards him. Envelope him in the tightest hug that I can muster so that the pain will fade away. But I can’t move and there was blood all over. And the last thing I saw was Jimin being pulled away…lifeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t kill. I just need to put this story into climax so that we can end this in a proper note. Love you all ^_^


	23. I'm sorry we had a fight. You must find it hard that I'm right all the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook finally wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not hate me T_T

At the last second, I jumped. My body hit the hood of the car and I screamed. My bones and muscles and joints and organs felt like they were being crumbled and smashed into a tiny box. My lungs contracted with such force that I was afraid they would fold themselves. My torso and head smashed up against the windshield while my arms and legs were flailing, searching for somewhere to hold and stop the forward movement my body was going. The world must have kept flashing from bitter darkness to blinding white light. The only sound that filled my ears was the crushing of glass mixed with distinct crackles of my bones. Then suddenly, everything became light. I was flying through the air, my broken body almost limp from the impact that occurred nanoseconds before.

I woke up to the pungent smell of hospital disinfectant, invading my nostrils. The room was silent apart from my heavy breathing and the beep beep sound you often hear in hospitals that indicates you’re alive. I must be dreaming. I need to wake up now. I promise Jimin a date today. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting in attempt to sharpen the blurred images before me. I glanced around and took in the deserted, blue and white color schemed hospital bedroom. How long have I been here?

There was someone beside me. I looked at him with my earnest eyes. While I was staring at him, wondering what a fine man like him doing in my hospital bedroom, he was probably thinking why the hell am I sprawled on the bed. He was talking at me now, but I couldn’t understand. After a few moments that felt like eternity, he finally came up to me and helped me lie back down properly.

“Jungkook,” he called. Yes, that’s my name. “Are you alright? Do you want some water?” I shook my head and stared at him again. He said something again that I couldn’t understand. 

“What day is today?” I asked.

He looked at me in confusion but nonetheless answered my stupid question. “It’s Wednesday.” Oh, I must’ve sleep just couple of hours. I need to get ready and get Jimin. We need to go back to Seoul and I still have practice for the crew team. “It’s the 24th of the month.” I laughed. Must be one of his pranks again. It was still the 17th the last time I checked. “Jungkook, you got into an accident.” I stopped and stare. How come? Jimin and I were just on our way to my house. We were having a great time together with him kissing me full on the lips. “The limo collided with a van and the car flip a lot times before hitting a wall.” I shut my eyes, trying to remember what had exactly happened. Then it all hits me with a bang. The memory of it all starts to occupy my thoughts.

“Jimin…” I whispered. There was no answer. “Where is he?” I tried again, louder this time. “Where is Jimin!” I shouted angrily unable to contain myself, my fear and my longing. I was trashing, throwing everything that my hands can laid upon. I can hear Taehyung in the background telling me to calm down. How can I calm down when the last thing I remember were Jimin’s dead eyes? So, I took the IV chords out from my wrist and climb down the bed, but I felt my body stumbled on the floor. I need to go to Jimin, to hug me and tell him that everything will be okay, that everything will be different tomorrow, that he can dance again and smile.

I was crawling on the floor. I tell myself over and over again that I have to go to Jimin. I have to make sure he is alright. I felt my right-side bleed and my head spin. Everything felt dizzy. There were more people in the room now. They were crowding and hovering down at me. I feel so small all of sudden. Then, there was a piercing ached on my shoulder like a nail being hammered on a piece wood. It fucking hurt so much, and I drop down. Everything went black.

 

_Jimin drew me closer, as if drawn by that residual energy. He put a finger to my lips, silencing me. Words weren’t what he wanted right now. He tugged his belt loose and shrugged out of the robe. It slithered to the floor, brushing against his chest and pooling at his ankles. And there I knew I was looking at something beautiful._

_With one hand, I stroked his hair back. He arched his throat in invitation. I took it, trailing slow kisses down to his collarbone. He moaned, and I drew back, my eyes dark with passion and an unspoken question. In answer, he pulled me by the waistband of my pants toward the bed. Once there, I shed the last of my clothes, ripping them off and kicking them away._

_Naked, aroused, I lifted him up in my arms. His legs wrapped around my thighs as I lowered him to the bed. I loomed over him, as wide as the world, shoving away everything, leaving only us, this moment. He pulled me down for an urgent kiss, tasting me, his teeth finding my lower lip, my tongue with his own. My hands ran over his skin, across his nipples, leaving a trail of electricity in their wake then slid around to his lower back to lift him higher._

_He arched under me, needing me, knowing he would always need me. My lips moved to his throat, brushing across the porcelain skin on his neck. He moaned, pulling my head hard against him as if begging me to bite him, to open him again. My lips moved to below his ear, my breath heating the nape of his neck. His next words groaned out of him, full of his truth, felt in the bones of my skull._

_“You’ll dance for me someday, right?”_

_There were tears on his eyes. He drew my mouth to his and whispered as their lips brushed. “I will…someday.”_

There were tears on my eyes when I opened them. There’s that light again and, the blue and white wall adorning the room. It still stinks of the disinfectant that I really hate. My body ached all over and I slowly moved. There are people in the room. I recognized them.  It was my mother on my side and she was clutching my hand while weeping. I hate seeing her cry. I don’t want her to cry. Then there was another person by her side. I can recognize him too. It was my father. His face contorting to a worried face. His disappointed again.

“Jungkook,” my father called. “How are you feeling, son?” he asked.

I placed my free arm on my eyes to stop the tears from falling. I closed my eyes and picture Jimin’s smiling face. His beautiful smile that forms his crescent eyes and rosy cheeks. “Where’s Jimin?”

“Jungkook dear, I don’t think it’s appro-“

“I want to see Jimin,” I softly said cutting my mother’s words.

I watched from the gap in my arm as my mother turned to my father, asking for permission with a silent eye. It was times like this that I wanted her by my side but growing up, I wasn’t’ able to feel what a mother’s comfort is. He nodded unsurely but he asked Taehyung who was standing on the side to ask someone so that I can get out of the bed and see Jimin.  

The waiting was antagonizing while my mother spoke of hope and whatnots. I wasn’t really listening. My thoughts were filled of Jimin and his smile. Deep inside I was praying, wishing that he is alive and well. Everything is alright, right?  The loud creek of the door opening pulled me out of my thoughts. Two men in white uniforms came inside and brought a wheelchair for me. They slowly approached and spoke some instructions, telling me that I should not stand up or do anything aggressive. They hosted me up carefully and gently place me on my ride. It’s irking, thinking that I look pathetic right now and I could not anything in my state. Taehyung pushed me out of the pungent smelled room that I dislike so much.

I sat there and said nothing as my friend continued to push the wheelchair off. We moved passed the countless hospital room. The aisle was long and weary, and I keep my mind in drifting back to the day of the incident. His eyes were dead like doll that lost its beauty, and it pained me. Heart felt like something stab me when I watch those lifeless eyes bore into mine. All I can hear was Taehyung’s heavy breathing and a loud cry of an infant from a distant. We made a stop and I felt Taehyung turning me, so I was facing a wall with a huge crystal as I played with the hem of the hospital gown. “Jungkook,” he called. “I’ll them to draw back the curtain so that you can see Jimin but promise me first that you will not do anything stupid.”

He waited for my reply which I was too anxious to give. I won’t promise anything because if I find Jimin is laying there, I’ll probably break down. “I promise.” And then Taehyung was gone.

I surveyed the area and realize that there was a man standing there. His eyes were fix on the luminous crystal. He looked like he has been crying and contemplating all the life choices he had done in his life. if you really look like it, we both are the same.  All my life choices were, I know, and I am paying for the price but Jimin doesn’t deserve this. He looked age and a longing stare on Jimin’s room was bringing him close to tear. I didn’t know that I was watching too intensely at him and he gave me that hopeful look, silently telling me that Jimin will be alright. If we just stayed and didn’t go to the party this could not have happened. If only I persuaded Jimin to come snuggled with me in my bed instead, this would not be happening because the man I am seeing when the curtains drawn back does not deserve the life choices I made. And I feel useless.

Jimin was just there on the side, on a bed with all sorts of machines by his side and an oxygen mask strap on his face.

You know that feeling that you want to do everything, but you feel like you can do nothing? You know they’re hurting and it cuts you into million pieces?

You hate that they feel trapped inside their own heads, and you want to scream “I’m here! I’m right here! I won’t let you drown.” But you hear their monotone voice and you feel like everything you say passes through them up and make you laugh, but their eyes are dead and that warm light within them is missing. And all you can think about is how to get it back.

You’ll do anything. You will do whatever is in your power to make them stop feeling this way. To make them stop hurting. To make them come back. Watching someone you love to suffer is not just painful. It takes everything out of you. you’re distraught over their suffering that you actually feel physical side effects. It makes you feel nauseous and lightheaded and completely out of whack with your own body.

I can feel Jimin’s pain and how much his sadness and grief seem to be echoed inside of me. The hardest part of watching someone you love to go through pain is that you’re reminded of exactly how helpless can make you feel. Pain and worry and deep cuts and concern and fear and constant powerlessness. I want to hold him in my arms and caress his hair and whisper all the compliments I can think for him and lull him to sleep for he can dream the beauties of life. And tears fell from my eyes that I couldn’t stop anymore. It hurt so bad. It hurts more than the bandage on my arm, more than the cast on my leg, more than the stinging discomfort on my right ribcage.

Later that day I found out that the driver who took us away form the party died just a few days ago from a doctor I didn’t know the name. He came in my room with Taehyung trudging behind him and with my mother who situated herself beside me again, taking my hand to her palm. He filled me in with my condition. Aside from the injuries I got in my leg, my side and the small concussions in my head, nothing is particularly serious to my mother’s contentment, but it didn’t stop me to ask. “How is Jimin?” I didn’t bother with the formalities.

 The doctor sighed and looked at my father’s way before answering me. “Head injuries are among the most serious car accidents injuries. Seated drivers and passengers involved in high-speed collisions can strike their heads against the steering wheels, dashboards or windows. This can cause traumatic brain injuries, ranging from mild concussions to comas and lasting cognitive problems. Often extensive medical treatment and long-term medical acre are required after such injuries. Head injuries can also lead to skull fractures, hearing loss, and vision problems.”

“What’s that got to do with Jimin’s condition?” I asked stubbornly. I do not want to listen to all his bullshit blabbering. I just want to know if Jimin is okay or not.

“Jungkook-shii, there are different kinds of traumatic brain injuries that disrupts the normal functioning of the brain.” I grasped the blanket that is thrown over my body as I listen to him. “What Jimin-shii is experiencing right now is a closed injury caused when the brain moves within the skull which occur as a result of a fall, being struck in the head by something or in this sense, a car accident which unfortunately, led him into a coma.”

“But he can still wake up, right?” I asked nervously, unable to hide my scared expression.

“He will in due time, but we cannot tell when, Jungkook-shii.  Don’t worry, we are currently doing our best to make sure that he will survive this. In fact, your father reserved the best medical equipment and room for Jimin.”

“Can he still dance if he wakes up?”

“I will be frank and honest with you. He’s in serious condition right now. It’s too early to tell what the aftermath of the incident could be. But if he ever wakes up, he might experience problems with his attention span, memory, impaired coordination and sense of balance, difficulty in hearing or seeing, and other perceptions as wells as a variety of emotional and psychological problems including depression and personality changes.” And I felt a hand clutched my heart with the sudden sadness from what I have learned.

What can I do to ease your pain right now, Jimin? What can I say for you to open your eyes and smile at me again. Let me know Jimin. Let me take away that pain. And for the nth time that day, I feel useless.

 

_Jimin’s arms leave his body as the music grows louder. His eyes are drunk on fire and his lips kiss the threshold of liberty as he dances his inhibitions away. His fingers click to the right and click to the left. His elbows gracefully tear through the air, in perfect rhyme with his feet, which trace a curve that no menace can surpass. He is for himself today. His feet now hit the floor, in a boisterous cry for all that was denied._

_As one arm outstretched, his waist jerks outwards vivaciously. It seems to reject all the silent judgement that the world offered to his all this while. The other arm follows suit with yet another jerk of his slim waist. There is nothing that can calm his tempestuous gale. His feet explore his arena as he slides across with poise._

_He stops at the end of the platform, he gazes at them all, the mass of onlookers but his brown golden eyes fell on me and only me._

I jolt awake to a burning sensation in my head and in my heart. Sweats trickled down to my skin and I’m caught on a cold air. I speculate in my subconscious mind that something bad will happen. The familiar coiling in my stomach is back and I can’t help but remember the incident, and it played on my head like an old film, picture by picture. It’s nauseating how I cannot protect the only person who believe in me. The only person who never gave any prejudice and continued to support me.

My mind was set in one thing- to see Jimin. So with heavy breathing and silent scream, I took off the IV chords again just like how I took it off the first time I woke up in this is bed. There was no one but Taehyung in the room, sleeping on one of the uncomfortable couch of the hospital. I took my flight as I gently step my feet on the cold floor. The wheelchair is still there. They probably left it because I will constantly bug them to visit Jimin. Quietly I lay haste on my venture of seeing him. I needed to be there with him because the awful coiling in my stomach won’t stop hammering and I know for sure something bad will happen again.

I open the door of my hospital room making sure not to create loud noises that will wake Taehyung up. I gather my thoughts and my heart as I slide to the aisle of the white hospital floor. It was past midnight with no human being in sight outside of my room. The wheels of my chair scrape through the polish floor as I made my way. The journey was far to my liking, tentatively rolling the wheels over and over. And I stop, just right outside of Jimin’s room. Before I let myself enter which seems to be a restricted area, I let out a breath of anxiousness.

What I saw when I enter the room broke my heart into millions of pieces just like how mirrors broke when you drop. I watch him intimately, trying to gauge my feeling of lounging into him and envelope him in a warm hug. There were patches on his skin and cast on his arm and leg. His beautiful face was full of scars and the smile that I love so much was not there for me to see. And then I realized that only the electrodes that radiated from the machine is keeping him alive. The continued beeping of the machines all over the room and my sobs are the only thing that can be heard in the dead of the night.

I reached my hand to his, trying to feel what little warmth left form his body. “Jimin,” I called softly, wishing that he would reply with a biting mark or a soft kiss on my cheek. “I’m sorry,” I said weakly. That’s the only thing I can say at this time. “Please wake up now. Didn’t you say that you want to continue to dance? Didn’t you promise me that you’re going to cook for me? That you’re going to give me the best date ever? So please Jimin, wake up now.” I found myself crying. “Jimin,” I called again. “Please, please, please wake up now.” I repeated it over and over again to no avail. “I love you.” and that was my truth. My entire truth.

I sat there crying for hours, trying very hard to call his name, hoping that he can hear me. I didn’t know when I close my eyes and drifted to sleep. But when I opened my eyes, I felt Jimin’s hand squeezed mine. Was it my imagination? And everything went silent. The buzzing of the machine halted, and the oxygen machine beeped into an emergency signal. A single tear drops from his eyes as I watch the heart rate monitor run on a single straight line.


	24. It's better to have loved and lost than to live with a psycho for the rest of your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First off, I would to apologize for taking so log in posting the last chapter. I just got out from the hospital and there was too much work I left to do so I didn’t have the time to continue this but here it is. Enjoy!

_The noise from the party could still be heard when Jimin went through the gates, where the lights appeared to be on in every room. He didn’t feel remotely like an early night. It was too hot to sleep, and his head was buzzing rather than aching. What he would have liked was a long talk with a sober Jungkook._

_To the side of the house, through the trees, the lake was visible, glistening like a mirror in the light of a full moon, Jimin strolled towards it, disturbing the birds in the trees and other small, earthbound creatures, as he made his way through the rough undergrowth. He arrived at the glassy stretch of water and saw a bench clearly visible on the other side. He tramped around the edge accompanied by faint plopping sounds, as if fish were raising their heads above the water, then diving for cover when they saw him._

_He came to the bench and sat down with a thankful sigh. The metal bars felt cool through his thin frock as he cast around in his mind for something to think about other thank Jungkook and would happened in the near future. A memory surfaced, and he smiled._

_The moon was reflected in the lake, he hadn’t noticed until now, a shimmering circle of golden light, as still as the real moon, and looking just as solid. “Following into the deep night,” Jimin sang. He didn’t have much of a voice, it was too thin but Jungkook thought it was sweet. “The sound of you singing. Brings the red morning. A step…”_

_He jumped and stopped singing when, from somewhere within the middle of the trees, came the haunting strains of harmonica playing the same song. His mind immediately went back to the day he’d first met Jungkook. Jimin can still clearly remember how Jungkook eyes projected his confused face. It was adorable._

_A man emerged from the black trees on the bank opposite. He couldn’t tell who. The man continued to play as he came around the edge of the pool with long, loping strides, and he recognized that it was indeed Jungkook. A smiled plastered on his face and a pair of loving eyes dawning upon Jimin, and his breath seized and his heart jumped._

_He was only a few feet away when he put the harmonica in his pocket. “Hi Jimin,” he said. “I saw you leave the party.”_

_“I had a headache,” he explained adding, “It’s gone now,” in case he got worried again._

_“Good.” He sat beside him on the bench. “It’s nice here.”_

_“I was just wondering if it was a scene like this that inspired the author of Moonlight to write it.”_

_“Could be.” He nodded thoughtfully and said no more._

_“Are you sober now?” Jimin asked eventually._

_“I am.”_

_There was another long silence. Jimin felt strangely cold in his presence. Jungkook stretched his arms along the back of the seat, stretched his long legs and crossed them at the ankles. His chin was sunk into his chest and Jimin scrumptiously examined his perfect profile. He recalled that a poll had placed him second in a list of most handsome men in the campus – after his friend, Taehyung._

_Jimin experienced an unexpected and totally unwelcome thrust of something in his chest that could only be described as desire. He gasped and shifted uneasily on the bench, trying to rid himself of the sensation, think of other things – the moon, the moon under the water, moving now, wobbling a little. The water must have been disturbed._

_Then Jungkook slid his arm further along the bench until it rested on his shoulders. Gently, very gently, he pulled him towards him, put his other hand on his cheek, and kissed him. He didn’t respond, but nor did he stop him. He didn’t want Jungkook to stop. His lips soft and undemanding. He wanted nothing back, just Jimin’s acceptance of his long, sweet kiss, that was only interrupted by the voices of people coming from the party._

_“Will you stay with me forever?” Jungkook whispered._

Five years later

 

I lay face down on the grass. The hot sun beat down on my back through my thin shirt and I liked the way the dry grass trickled my nose and chin, and the palms of my hand.

“Jungkook, would you like some juice?” Taehyung enquired.

“In a minute.” I didn’t want to move. I felt as if I was part of the garden, connected to the earth itself, as I listened to the birds chirruping fussily away in the hawthorn edge and the humming of a bee that was probably nestled in one of the buttercups or daisies that sprang up minutes after the grass was cut.

“Mind the time. You might get late!”

“I’ll get changed in a minute and get going,” I shouted back at my impatient friend who started munching on the fresh strawberries I planted last spring.

Taehyung was sitting on a bench by the backdoor of my small home with the bowl of strawberries. He’d spent hours in the morning preparing food like pies, savory and sweet, a large slab or bun loaf, dozens of scones and fairy cakes, and three crusty loaves. The strawberries were for jam. All the preparation was for the party tonight, a celebration for the good stuffs. It has been five years after the incident and to this day, life has been hard but good. “Why the flower shop though?”

“Jimin always like flowers.”

Taehyung and I didn’t speak for a while as I drunk the remaining substance in my glass. I could smell the roses now. Their sweet scent, mixed with the quite different smells emanating from the kitchen, made me even more aware of how utterly perfect life was. If I’d had more energy, I would have leapt to my feet, done a little dance, and sung a little song to express happiness.

Instead, I uttered a long, contented sigh. Taehyung looked up and our eyes met, we understood each other just like that. Taehyung smiled. “Are you okay now?”

“Mm.” I nodded. I was the luckiest, most fortunate person in the world. I understood that now. I have a father who supports me in everything I decided to do for myself, a mother who would smile at me every time I tell her stories of my adventure, and friends who I drew close dearly that even though hard-headed are the best that I got. And Jimin…

“You should go, Kookie.” Taehyung suggested as he tilted his head and examined me. I raised an eyebrow at him with a silent question. “Nothing. I’m just happy for you.”

“You’re being to cheesy, Tae. I’ll go ahead and change,” I said, sprinkling a little bit of water from the faucet in the kitchen to his face in which he groaned and grumble to towards me, “Ungrateful child.”

I preceded to go inside the black marbled bathroom and battled to myself if I want to take a relaxing bubble bath in the little time I had. In the end, the calming scent of the soapy liquid won me over. I relaxed and let my legs float in the scented water until it began to feel cold, then I climbed out, washed my hair, and wrapped myself in the waiting shower toweling robe that hung behind the door.

I stood in front of my wardrobe and undergone another battle within myself on what to wear. I was silently thanking the bubble bath to wash away the smelly sweat that I got while tending the garden. After long minutes of putting and taking off several clothes and Taehyung’s nagging behind the door, I settled into the a black suede suit and slacks, topped with a shiny shoes which I dreaded too much.

“You look like a foreign spy, Romeo but good job in putting that on together. I was thinking that you need a fashion analyst in hours of waiting for you here outside.”

“Thanks for the support, Tae. That really boosted my self-confidence,” I retorted sarcastically.

Taehyung laughed and smacked my back as I moved towards the entrance of the house. “Leave the preparations to me here and go have fun. You need it.”

And I was gone.

I sat on the huge car, a limousine. The same car that almost took my life five years back. I watched through the lint window and it seems like the streetlight are glowing just like moments passing in front of me as I remember the incident like an old film playing. My heart contracted to those painful memories. Am I alright now? Am I happy now? I really don’t know the answers but eventually I’ll learn it myself. There are still many years to come and I know Jimin would want that.

By the time I arrived at the venue, there was already a crowd gathering outside and some guests were already settled to their respective red theater seats. I hurriedly made my way knowing that the show will start soon. As I took my seat, the lights dimmed, and the orchestra began to play. As the curtains rose, the first dancer took the stage and stood with her back arched and her hands stretched to the sky, as if in submission. The lights on the stage turned bright and the rhythm started to pulse on everyone’s hearts. Her foot tapped to the steady beat. Back and forth, she swayed as the beat picked up pace. The curtains were swiftly rising now, and her eyes scanned the mass of onlookers. Surprisingly, I was able to enjoy myself with the little pieces the dancers were performing despite the genre were not my cup of tea.

After a couple more of ballet performances, the audience was ready for the main one. Eight women dressed in identical, simple black dresses but wear different pairs of heels took the stage. The show been in silence with the women posing provocatively; chin high, arms extended to the fingertips, back arched and legs taut on the pedestals of their high heels. The music soon plays is sensual, the type of music that might suit a romantic dinner. The dancers sway along to the melody and rhythm, forming diagonal lines in the nine squares lit up on the stage. Then the music stopped. I remember reading a description of the dances in the pamphlet. This one, the highlight of the show, was a fusion performance of contemporary and hip-hop.

The lighting has changed from a serene white and blue to an ominous red and dark pink. The audience watched, slightly shocked and even disturbed as the main lead of the show took center stage and just stood there with his mesmerizing aura. The beginning part of the new song with cinematic strings, the music boils with a tense blend of atmospheric instrumentation. The vocals are filtered and warped to sounds like ghostly shadows, creeping up at just the right moments. And there he was, he stood there, head down, not moving. Just like that, it was breathtaking, touching, moving, transcending the body to time and space. He began with a head roll, extending his head. Placing his feet parallel and his knees, he let his body go up.

The disturbing choreography and crimson lighting combine give the effect of suffocation, restraint and danger. He placed his weight on his right foot, just as the others, but he has shifted his hips over his knee, moving his center to allow the movement. The other dancers were unable to move to other positions and the lead moved his hips forward. Out of all the dancers on the stage, regardless of the position and costume, the lead was the one that made the audience in awe. The next scene when he reached up and his facial expression is very telling of the lyrics at that point challenges the audience, shaking them awake from their soothing, numbing slumber of existence like a bucket of icy water.

The cadence coursed through my vein. The chorus of the song ‘Save me’ which seems very fitting for the movement and the expression on the main dancer’s face. Every part of him expresses the music, not just his body but individual parts, from his hands in the perfect placement, to his propensity to land in any position. And I can read every longing and sadness in his expressions.

As the final note played, the main lead bowed. The audience rose to their feet and the applause rang around the theater. I was on my feet as well, clapping, proudness swelled inside my heart as I watched my love bowed to the audience and as the echoing noises of cheers filled the entire place. The passion, emotion and technical foundation that Jimin brings to his dance are so far above and beyond that I could eve imagine, and I admire him so much for that. And our eyes met.

Now I realize how cliché life really is but at the same time life is also exciting and pathbreaking. With just three words, “I love you”, can make everything interesting and life worthy. As I stood there, applauding to my heart’s content at him and looking at each other. I stared at him directly as if I was looking at his souls. It was then I saw my future.

 

-The End-

 

Oh wait! Did I forgot something to tell you guys? Aren’t you just angry that it ended abruptly? Huh? Yes, I am talking to you. I bet you would like to hear what happened to the rest of the story. Stop scowling. I’m breaking the fourth wall here for you so just sit back again and calm down. Wipe those tears and I’ll tell you the rest of the story. Let’s rewind a little back.

 

_I sat there crying for hours, trying very hard to call his name, hoping that he can hear me. I didn’t know when I close my eyes and drifted to sleep. But when I opened my eyes, I felt Jimin’s hand squeezed mine. Was it my imagination? And everything went silent. The buzzing of the machine halted, and the oxygen machine beeped into an emergency signal. A single tear drops from his eyes as I watch the heart rate monitor run on a single straight line._

 

The next thing I knew I was hauled away from the bed and series of people storming inside the Jimin’s room came into action, bringing with them some equipment and hurriedly set their work to revive Jimin. Siting there for minutes watching Jimin battle for his life felt like a lifetime of struggle and pain. Everything was hurting not just my physical body but as well as heart and soul. Nurses were rushing, doctors were nervous. Then everything just went completely quiet and blank.

The next thing I remembered I was already back in my hospital bed and the IVs were already attached to my aching hand. Thousands of questions rallied to my head and the surging bad feeling came again. Was Jimin alright? He was all I could think of. I can sense that someone was in the room with me, so I scanned the room quickly and my breath heave. Jihyun was sitting beside me, on a chair watching me.

“Hey,” he said. I slowly sat up with his help. “You look like crap.”

“I know,” was all I can think of at the moment rather than throwing a smart retort.

“You’re so fucked up. You know that, right? You placed my brother in a death-and-life situation and you almost get him killed last night. Not that it was really your fault, but I would just want to think it was your fault. But then again, my brother loves you so much, so I cannot really kill you.”

“I’m sorry.” For the first time that we’ve known each other, this is the first time that I burst into tears. I looked down at my hands and they were stained with tears.

“You’re really fucked up. What are you crying for anyway?” He bemused at me.

“I’m really sorry that your brother is dead. I’m sorry that I have to put him in so much pain. Everything is my fault. You’re right! I’m nothing but a fucking idiot who deserves to die.” I was wailing at this point.

“Wait what?” Jihyun asked unamused. “What the hell are you talking about?”

I looked at him confuse and snot falling from my nose. I swear, I did look ridiculous at that moment. “Last night, I saw Jimin’s heart monitor stopped and there were doctors trying to revive him and all that.”

“Ah yes…almost but not quite. You fainted while watching the scene so you wouldn’t know what happened after.”

I blinked at him, unable to grasp the situation. “Dude, my brother’s alive. In fact, he sent me here to get you.” I just stared at him blankly. “Earth to Jungkook? Man, are you still there?” he waved a hand in front of me to get my attention and it was then it dawned to me that Jimin is indeed alive and awake.

Without thinking, I threw the blanket that was covering my lower half, ready to jump on my feet and fled. My hand immediately went to the IVs stuck on my other hand. “Hey, easy there, cowboy.” Jihyun stopped me by grabbing my shoulder. “We’ll do this in the right way, okay? I’ll call the nurse to get you a wheelchair. We can’t afford on you being unconscious again. That’ll drive my brother crazy.”

To my dislike, it took a whole ten minutes for the nurse to get there and another ten minutes to get me to the wheelchair. But I can’t really complain, not when I will be seeing Jimin again. The ride to his room was quiet except for the sound coming the screeching of the wheels of the vehicle to the floor and the beating of my nervous heart. I felt like vomiting during that time and I was trying my best not to in order to be presentable when I see Jimin again.

When they opened the door to the white and blue room, it was as if rays of sunshine slapped me in the face and the joyous chorus of angels signing above can be heard. Jimin is alive. He was breathing and smiling. Everyone might have felt my presence because they immediately went out of the room and the nurse let me roll the wheels towards him. “Jimin,” I whispered, and he smiled back at me saying my name.

I can smell flowers in the room. And he reached for me, intertwining our fingers and me holding him close. His other free hand reached my cheek and he ran his fingers there. “I’m glad you’re here,” he whispered to my ear.

“Jimin.” Tears started to pour again as I enveloped him in a hug.

“I’m sorry. I still can’t hear properly but I can tell what you’re saying.” There was a long pause. “It’s over, isn’t it? I finally got to see you again.” He was also crying with me.

“I’m sorry for what happened.” That was all I can say for now and the three words that I kept close in my heart. “I love you.”

“There’s no need to apologize. All is fine now. Did you know that my father was here all the time, taking a close look on me?” he asked as he looked me in my eyes, smiling this time with crescents on his eyes forming. “He was crying when I woke up and he told me that he loves me and that he was sorry for throwing me out of the house, and that he will let me dance again. Did you hear that, Kookie? I can dance again.”

“Yes. That’s good to know,” I said as I dried my tears and returned his smile. “And I promise you that I will be watching you…every performance.”

“And I also promise that I will give you the best date ever. I know that promises aren’t very much.”

The tears, still in my eyes, swelled, and I turned to kiss him, leaving a faint lingering feeling on those lips. “No, I know it doesn’t seem like it right now,” I said quietly. “But in the end, it’s enough.” I continued to hold hi hand and with my fingers I gently traced the topography of his knuckles. I turned back to looked at him. He was watching me, his featured soft and glowing. He smiled faintly.

It took me another week to heal and another 2 weeks for Jimin. Later that month with Jimin transferring to the dance department again, I decided to quit the row team in which my members where furious. I haven’t spoken to Jinyoung ever since but a simple ‘I’m happy that you’re alive’ when I was clearing my locker. What I know about him was the news Yugyeom delivered to me one day that Jinyoung and Mark broke up. I felt bad for the man. He was nice, smart, well-built and not to mention very handsome, but I don’t think I’ll be any less happy with Jimin not when he wiggles his ass every dance practice. 

I also drop my classes in the business department. My father was a little bit disappointed, but he told me to follow whatever I want that makes me happy. I was actually scared when I told him about my decision but nevertheless tried my luck. One thing I learned with the incident is to live my life to fullest because I wouldn’t know when I’ll finally rest my stead.  Weeks after the semester ended, we were moving Taehyung’s stuffs to Namjoon’s new apartment. They finally settled in together to everyone’s delight. The next school year, I decided to pursue my love for photography, making me a new addition to Yosei’s Art Department. Things became a little bit perfect and everything just settled into their appropriate places.

When summer came, we were all stuck on a beach in Busan. A private owned land by Namjoon’s father who was generous enough to host the party. Our families and friends were all there, happily chatting and playing with each other. I have learned during that blazing weather and atmosphere that Jimin’s father was actually a funny man with an addictive laugh. It was still a little bit awkward between them but at least they were trying. As for my father, well, we are who we are but happier and understanding.

As the sun rested low on the horizon, I stepped into the red-wood gazebo and breathed in the delicate scent of the cottage roses that climbed the surrounding trellises. It made me think to open a flower shop in the near future and Jimin will probably love that. I sat on a bench and leaned back.

Nearby, our friends and family’s laughter drifted across the sandy shore. “Room for one more?” Jimin asked as he emerged into my vision.

“Always,” I answered.

Jimin’s hair were now cotton candy pink and a bit longer. The longer locks gave him a more relaxed, less serious air especially in his current uniform of blue shorts and white tank. His eyes haven’t change - still Earth brown with a darker ring around the iris. He leaned against the post at the threshold and smiled at me. Love and contentment shone from him.

“You are looking mighty fine, Mr. Jeon,” he said.

“You too, Mr. Park,” I told him as he sat down beside me, eyes lock on the orange sea. “Should I start calling you Mrs. Jeon?”

Only weeks ago in a party for the closing of the school year, under the lit of the moon that shone in the clear crystal lake, he had taken my proposal for a wedding.

_Will you stay with me forever?_

After everything that had happened to us, those words held extra meaning. Jimin had accepted instantly. Time was too precious to love even another second.

I watched him touched the healed wound on his neck. His wound barely hurt now but every day when he looked at the mirror he saw it and remembered that he had died and come back to life, knowing how close he had come to losing his future with me.

I gently took his hand away from his neck and held it between my palms. His skin felt warm and natural. I could still remember how he looked the first time we met on that old bar in my hometown. He was handsome even with a desperate face of him asking me to kiss him.

We have our own lives now.

_Together_

I kissed his palm, my lips lingering there, sending a warm tingle up his arm. Jimin buried his hands in my hair and pulled my lips up to him, wanting to kiss me, to taste me, to lose himself in me. My hands slid down his back to settle on his clothe hips.

He stared down at our intertwine hands with the rings hugging our fingers.

“Do you think they will know?” Jimin asked.

“How could they? It’s just our secret for now.” I gently rub his back. “They will probably know when we go back from our trip from Spain. When you will move to my house…to our house.”

“I was thinking of painting our room blue.” He smiled up at me and kissed my lips softly.

“That’s perfect,” I replied.

He happily rested in my arms. A small insist voice shouted from across the beach. “It’s time to start the party!” That would be Taehyung, overly ecstatic and full of energy. “Hurry up, guys!”

I grinned, my lips lingering over him. “And I think-“

“Let me guess. You were thinking of ditching them.”

“No, I was actually thinking that I’m starving. I might die from hunger.”

“Really now?” Jimin pushed me back and stood. “Let’s get some lamb skewer in you. See if protein will bring you back to your senses.”

Jimin took my hand and let me out into the sunset light. We passed through the scent of the summer sea and towards the delicious promise of lamb skewer – and a life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes! It’s the end but not quite. A Promise of date is still in hand so I’m going to create an epilogue on this one and a sneak peak for my new Jikook fanfic which will be all angst and that same shit. It took me ages to write the dance part and I think I broke the replay button on Jimin’s lie dance because of that part. But oh well, I hope I gave justice to it. For those people who couldn’t understand how the ending or how the story develop, well, I’ll leave it to fate for you to decipher this (queue evil laugh) Thanks everyone for reading and for staying until the end. Love you all. Annyeong~


	25. Epilogue: The date and little bit of surprise at the end

 

I was in the closet, looking for an outfit before I even realized that I was on my feet. I had to hand it to Taehyung for choosing a set of clothes for me. He was relatively excited when I agreed that he could dress me.

Sometime later, I was in white shirt with a grey jacket over what Taehyung referred to as the gay magnetic look. I was pretty resistant with the outfit at first because the pants were just slightly too tight; as Taehyung put it, "they made my ass look like two giant globes."

As I paced my bedroom room floor, waiting for Jimin to pick me up, I cursed myself for the hundredth time for being too anxious. This is our first date together, official date to be exact. I froze as I heard a knock on the door. I was starting to think we may not even make it out of the apartment without my heart needing a jump start. As I opened the door, my breath hitched. I had always acknowledged that Jimin was a good-looking guy. I couldn't say if it was the lighting, the idea of it being a date, or me looking at him in a new perspective, but he looked stunning. Heck, he always looks stunning.

If I hadn't felt like my stomach was forcing its way up my throat, I probably would have laughed that he was in an outfit essentially the same as mine, only a different color palette. I saw a shy, small smile creep at the side of his mouth as he looked me over and I felt my mouth mirror the same. "You look... wow..." we said in unison. Our eyes locked and this time, my laughter found its way out this time. Jimin didn't hesitate to follow suit. I felt like a young high school student with the heavy cheesiness in the air.

In that moment, I realized that he was just as nervous as me, and that snapped me back to reality. This was Jimin, one of the few people in my life that I could say I trusted. The love of my life actually. After the accident, it took us a while to recover and to get back to our proper feet but eventually it worked out especially that our families are all supportive.

"You two are too fucking adorable!" I heard from behind. I felt my cheeks heat up as I remembered that Taehyung was still there. "Now get moving before you miss the show. And don't be out too late! I don't want to stay up all night worrying so let me know when you're back."

Jimin shook his head at this and smiled at me. "Yes, mother, I promise to have him home before curfew."

He stepped back to let me out the door ahead of him and we made our way to his car. I jumped as I suddenly felt warmth on my palm and looked down to see our hands intertwined. I looked back up at him with my cheeks burning once again. "Sorry, that's probably too cheesy for you." Jimin said softly. He went to pull his hand away, but I had already tightened my grip. I shook my head at him.

"No, Jimin, it's... it's really nice. I like it. It's just that it's... my hand should be the one holding yours because your hands are really small…and cute,” I said with a little laugh.

He stopped walking and smacked me in the shoulder. "Don't you dare go sassy on me. I made sure that everything is perfect tonight. If you don’t my small hands,” he made sure to emphasize the word ‘small’. “I won’t touch yours.”

I smiled at that. "Thanks, Jimin. Although, I don't think I can really say no to holding hands. Doesn't seem like such a big deal when you remember that you grabbed my ass last night." Jimin's jaw dropped as he blushed furiously. His shock quickly turned to amusement as I laughed at his expense. He shook his head and chuckled to himself as he opened the passenger door for me with the scolding of “get in, you prick.”

A few hours later, we shared our thoughts about the movie at a local restaurant after ordering some wine. So far, the night had been great. We shared a large bucket of popcorn and of course ended up eating more than we should have. Our hands were together when we weren't stuffing our faces. I thought I caught him watching my lips on the straw as I drank some pop several times. It gave me this warm rush in my stomach that I hadn't really felt before. I think it was the thrill that someone was making feel like I was actually sexy.

It just so funny how things came to be. I could still remember the nights that I felt so down, thinking that nobody can accept me, that all men and women from me is sex and nothing more. It still felt fresh when the thoughts of Jimin ignoring me because of the stupid pictures Taemin and his brother blackmailed him. Now, it is nice to have someone who's thoughts and opinions were so aligned with my own. We agreed on essentially everything. I felt that somewhere down the road that I could allow myself to open to Jimin. Who better to with than someone so similar to myself? We talked throughout the entire dinner, without any awkward moments of silence. We fed samples of our food to each other, teased, and talked about so many things. I felt overwhelmed that I could have such a good time by just... being with someone. I had a chance to find out so many new things about Jimin as well.

At one point, he talked about his future. Where he'd like to go with company he hoped to audition with after he transfer back to the dance department and that he hopes that I would watch all his shows. As I listened to him, I imagined all of that for me as well, and I didn't have any issues with forming the pictures either. Something was nagging me at the very corner of my mind though; and at that moment, I couldn't pinpoint what it was.

After desert, we got back in to Jimin's car. He wasn't heading to my place like I expected and wouldn't tell me where we were going instead. After about 30 minutes of him evading my questioning, he parked. I looked around in confusion, as I all I could see was darkness surrounding the car.

He had stepped out of the car and went to the trunk as I tried to guess where we were. He moved to my door and gently lead me away from the car, guided by the beam from a flashlight aimed directly at the ground in front of us. We walked in a comfortable silence as I looked around, just making out the trees surrounding us.

Suddenly, Jimin stopped and motioned to a log in front of us. He sat down on it and patted the spot next to him. After I sat, he wrapped us in a blanket and smiled at me. "Are you ready to find out where we are?" He asked me. I nodded in response. We turned our heads forward and I gasped as he turned the flashlight brighter and directed it ahead of us.

The beam followed a path, surrounded by trees, giving the feeling of a tunnel. The trees abruptly ended and opened up to a lake. I looked out as I saw the twinkling of fireflies reflect in the water, imitating the other lights reflecting in the water from the stars high above. It didn't take a sign to tell me that this was an extremely special and intimate place to Jimin. I was floored that he felt he could share this with me.

"I... it's beautiful. I have no words." I whispered. "Thank you for showing me this."

"You're more than worth it, Kookie." He whispered back as he wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me closer to him. “I found this place the first time I had trouble with Taemin. I was longing for peaceful place during those times where I can talk to myself and cry. I can still remember it. I was driving away from school and stumbled upon an abandon tunnel. I just supposed to sat there and cry, but I don’t know. It felt as if someone was telling me to go further and then this,” he said, gesturing to the lake. “This beautiful place came like a sanctuary. I came here ever since especially when I feel under the weather or sometimes just to be alone and think.”

“You don’t have to think alone now or stay alone. I’m here. I will be here,” I told him as I kissed his forehead. He hummed in response and nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck.

I couldn't tell you how long we sat there in each others' embrace. We didn't move or talk until exhaustion finally began to dominate me and my head drooped slightly.

"Come on, Kookie, let's get you home." Jimin said while smiling. "We don't want the mother hen pecking at us."

He took my hand and led me back to the car. As we made our way back to my place, Jimin held my hand and occasionally lifted it to his mouth to give the skin a light kiss. I was the happiest I'd been since I could remember, but I couldn't seem to push that nagging feeling that I had deep down. The real issues start now because when we got to the campus, everything was just pitch black.

Jimin was laughing at me. Without even seeing myself in the mirror, I can really tell that my face was scrunching up in a funny way and I sporting a confuse look. It was just too dark, too dark to my liking. I have never seen the dorm campus to lose a single light. Something was definitely off.

The car finally pulled to a stop in the parking area and Jimin leaned towards me to peck on my lips. “You have to wear this because the real date starts now,” he said in a very sexy low voice. Shiver ran down to my spin and it felt like ASMR. Hah! You should hear Jimin in the bedroom. I’d love to hear him again, only this time on the bed away from people. He handed me a piece of clothe and told me to cover my eyes.

With a nervous feeling, I reluctantly do what was ask of me. With close eyes, I can clearly hear Jimin shifting in his seat and open the door. There were voices around the car and a little laughter. Am I being kidnap? I have never thought Jimin could me a hooligan. I mean with a cute stature, sexy ass and not to mention those fuckable lips that he could be a criminal. Ah, I am just thinking too much. Should I make a run instead?

The next thing I knew, there were arms hauling me from my seat and grabbing me to walk. It was not a gentle touch and I keep on tripping on my feet with the uneven ground. “Could you please stop whining? People are looking at us really funny. I don’t want them to think I am kidnapping your or anything.” It was Namjoon’s voice. I could not be wrong.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“This is your boyfriend’s idea because you keep on complaining to us before that Jimin is keeping you in the dark.”

Then everything stopped. Namjoon’s hand retreated and I stood there unanswered. I could tell that someone was behind me. It smelled like a sweet strawberry. Jimin’s shampoo. “Take this off but do not open your eyes.” Oh, this might be a surprise. But what could it be? I hastily took it off and set it to my side without opening my eyes. The lights turn on. It was kinda blinding even with my eyes close.

“Open your eyes, Kookie,” I heard him say. And I did.

My mouth gasped when a huge sign board with my name on it was displayed right in front of me. There are also posters plastered everywhere when I turned around to look for Jimin. I read the sign again and it says, “Don’t touch this man. He’s mine.” And on the bottom of the flat surface was Jimin’s name. should I say it was sweet? But it so embarrassing when people kept on staring at me and laughing at the posters. It was cringe-worthy actually. Does he really need to go this far?

“Taehyung told me about what happened before,” Jimin said as he drew close towards me. “I’m sorry. I hope this makes it up.”

“It sure does. Thank you,” and I scooped him from his feet and twirled him around. The quad was filled with our laughter and a loud grumble from the rest of the gang who stood few feet from us. It was the best date ever if you ask me. Cringy but worth it. Life was perfect from then on.

You might actually think that the night just ended with the twirling moment but no. Later that night, Jimin and I were tangled in his sheet, all breathy and sweaty. It was the same sex, satisfied and intense but one thing sure is different -  we were not afraid to tell each other how we feel and we were running to a life of endless happiness, and a morning of smile and gentle kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That’s it! It’s finally finish. Boom. I’m crying that I actually finish it. Thanks guys for the constant support and love. I will be starting a new Jikook series. It will be full of angst and those things that you guys love.


End file.
